


Tiempo de Lobos

by Sofisol612



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, House Stark, Identity Issues, Original Character(s), Returning Home
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofisol612/pseuds/Sofisol612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo en el que Arya encuentra la manera de llegar al Muro, Jon llega a un acuerdo con Stannis, y los Stark sobrevivientes intentan recuperar sus identidades olvidadas y su familia perdida. Alerta: este fic contiene spoilers de Danza de Dragones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados pertenecen a George R R Martin.
> 
> Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste.

Él estaba en el patio, practicando esgrima con sus hermanos juramentados, como hacia todos los días. Sus heridas no habían terminado de sanar, pero él no pensaba que eran motivo para quedarse en reposo, sobre todo en tiempos tan agitados como esos. Igualmente, a la mayoría de los hombres de la Guardia Nocturna él podía ganarles igual, a pesar de no haberse recuperado del todo. Los caballeros de Stannis eran otro asunto: ellos habían sido entrenados para luchar, al igual que Jon, y no era tan sencillo ganarles. Ahora que el Rey estaba en el Muro, sus caballeros entrenaban en el patio junto con los Hermanos Negros.

Él estaba entonces practicando con su espada, cuando uno de los hombres del rey lo llamo:

-Lord Nieve, el Rey Stannis ha solicitado tu presencia.

Jon respondió –Iré a ver a Su Alteza, entonces.

-Permíteme escoltarlo.- Se ofreció el hombre. A Jon no le gustaba que lo acompañaran de un lado al otro, pero acepto cortésmente.

El caballero guio a Jon hasta las habitaciones de Stannis, aunque solo lo hizo por protocolo, ya que Jon sabia llegar a ellas mejor que él, habiendo vivido en el Castillo Negro durante los 2 últimos años. Al llegar, el caballero de Stannis toco la puerta, y la voz del Rey indico que pasaran. El hombre abrió la puerta entonces, y le dijo a su Rey

-Su Alteza, he aquí a Nieve, cuya presencia has solicitado.

-Le agradezco, Ser. Puede irse usted.

El caballero hizo una reverencia y salió, dejando a Jon a solas con el Rey Stannis.

-Siéntese conmigo, señor Nieve. Tengo unos asuntos que discutir con usted.- Jon hizo lo que el Rey le ordeno, y se sentó en una silla frente a una mesa, y Stannis hizo lo mismo.

"Cuando la Guardia de la Noche necesito ayuda, se la pidió a los 5 reyes de Poniente, sin preferir ni excluir a ninguno. El único que respondió fui yo. Ustedes tienen una guerra que luchar contra los Caminantes Blancos, y de esta depende el futuro de los 7 reinos. Entendiendo esto, he decidido ayudar a la Guardia, y prestarles mi ejército mientras esta dure. Sin embargo, mientras sigan habiendo personas que se llamen a sí mismos “Rey de los 7 Reinos” yo también tendré una guerra en la que pelear. Necesito ayuda para ganarla, porque la gente de Poniente no me reconoce como su legítimo Rey.

Jon no supo cómo responder a eso. Era cierto que Stannis había ayudado a luchar contra los salvajes (aunque ellos eran humanos y no el verdadero enemigo, habían intentado pasar al Sur del Muro a la fuerza, y sin someterse a las leyes de los 7 reinos, y Stannis los freno). Pero Jon no podía ofrecerle a Stannis su ayuda: la Guardia de la Noche no podía intervenir en las guerras de Poniente. Así había sido durante años, porque aunque los Grandes Lores se pudieran matar entre ellos sin demasiados problemas, la Guardia de la Noche debía funcionar por el bien de los reinos de los hombres, y, como los que la formaban provenían de distintos lugares, familias y Casas, las cuales muchas veces estaban en guerra con las de sus hermanos juramentados, intervenir en las guerras significaría la destrucción de la Guardia. Jon no dijo nada, seguro de que Stannis conocía esa información. Entonces el Rey continuo:

-Necesito conseguir alguna región donde asentarme, y desde la cual comenzar mi lucha de nuevo. Como estoy ahora en el Muro, la región más conveniente es el Norte. Lo que te pido, entonces, es que me ayudes a conseguir la lealtad de los Lores norteños.-

-Pero, Su Alteza, yo no tengo el poder para hacer eso. Soy un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, ajeno a todo conflicto interno de los reinos. Nadie creerá que mi opinión al respecto cuente, y no sé cómo conseguir la lealtad del Norte.-

-Tu hermano fue proclamado Rey en el Norte por sus propios banderizos. El usurpo mi autoridad como Rey, pero consiguió la lealtad del Norte. Ahora la región está bajo el dominio de los Lannister, y la Casa Bolton tiene el poder que los Stark tuvieron antes. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que si cualquiera de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de luchar por la Casa Stark una vez más, olvidarían a los traidores Bolton sin pensarlo 2 veces, y aceptarían al Rey que el Lord Stark de Invernalia reconozca como legítimo.-

-Entiendo lo que usted quiere decir, Su Alteza, pero yo no puedo hacer nada de eso. Mi apellido siempre fue Nieve, no Stark, y sin importar lo poco honorables que los Bolton puedan ser, dudo que el Norte quiera tener un Lord Nieve en Invernalia- Jon pensó en cómo le había molestado al principio que lo llamaran “Lord Nieve” en la Guardia. Sería imposible que alguien lo reconociera como legítimo Señor de Invernalia, y más todavía que alguien quisiera luchar por él.  
Stannis dijo entonces

–No dije nunca que vaya a haber un Lord Nieve en Invernalia. Si aceptas mi propuesta te arrodillaras ante mí, tocare tus hombros con mi espada y, cuando te levantes, serás Lord Jon Stark, de Invernalia. Como Rey tengo ese poder.  
Esa idea era tentadora para Jon, pero no podía aceptarla así nomás. Obtener el Título de Señor de Invernalia a costa de la muerte de sus hermanos le parecía horrible y deshonroso. Así que en lugar de aceptar la propuesta, objeto

–Pero yo jure no tener tierras ni títulos cuando pase a ser un Hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. No puedo hacer lo que usted me propone sin ser considerado desertor, y merecer la pena de muerte por ello.

-Si decidieras luchar para mi causa, me ocuparía yo personalmente de que no seas visto como un desertor, y que quien sea que fuera nombrado Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche permita que te vayas del Muro con vida, sin que te persigan por los 7 Reinos hasta matarte.

-Si esa es su propuesta, Su Alteza, me gustaría tener un tiempo para considerarla, sin aceptarla ni rechazarla definitivamente por ahora.-  
Stannis asintió

–Esta propuesta no es para ser tomada a la ligera. Sin embargo, teniendo 2 guerras que pelear, no puedo permitirme perder mucho tiempo. Le daré entonces, Lord Nieve, 10 días para que decida si aceptar o rechazar mi oferta.-

-Muchas gracias, Su Alteza. ¿Eso es todo?

-Así es. Puede irse, señor Nieve.

Jon salió de la habitación de Stannis y se dirigió a los arcianos que había del otro lado del muro, para pedir la ayuda de estos para tomar su decisión. Mientras caminaba pensó en el aciano de Invernalia, y en el Bosque de los Dioses. Pensó en el castillo en que paso toda su niñez, hasta el momento en que decidió ir al Muro. Invernalia había sido su hogar, pero nunca había pensado que podía ser suya: había crecido sabiendo que Robb la heredaría, y para cuando Robb falleció, él estaba en la Guardia, y había renunciado a la posibilidad de tener un castillo propio. Pero ahora que la tenia de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que siempre había querido Invernalia. Nunca había sido suya, pero había sido su hogar, el lugar donde había crecido. Estaba más que dispuesto a permitir que cualquiera de sus hermanos o hermanas heredaran el castillo de su padre, pero este no era el caso. Si Jon no aceptaba, otro señor de otra familia se quedaría con Invernalia. Incluso podría ser que el hijo del traidor Roose Bolton terminara instalándose ahí. Y él también era un bastardo, así que no tenía más derecho que Jon sobre ninguna propiedad ni título.

Llego al sitio que buscaba, y se sentó frente a los árboles. Ese era un lugar tranquilo, y no había nada ni nadie que interrumpiera sus meditaciones. Rezo porque los dioses antiguos, que parecían observarlo desde los ojos de los arcianos estuvieran realmente con él, y lo ayudaran a tomar la decisión correcta.  
Entonces se preguntó qué pasaría si Jon aceptaba la propuesta. Probablemente los banderizos más leales a su padre lucharían a su lado, liberarían al Norte de los hombres de hierro, y atacarían a los Bolton (y a cualquier otra casa que estuviera de su lado). Aceptarían a Stannis como Rey del Norte, y, una vez logrado eso, podían ayudar a su nuevo Rey a conquistar el resto de los 7 Reinos. Todo eso parecía aceptable para Jon, e incluso deseable: era la posibilidad de ser todo lo que él había querido de niño. Pero había 2 razones por las que no estaba convencido de aceptar la propuesta de Stannis.

El recuerdo de la voz del Comandante Mormont diciendo “cuando los muertos caminen por los 7 Reinos, ¿crees que va a importar quien se sienta sobre el Trono de hierro?” era una de esas razones. Jon sabía que la guerra contra los Otros era más importante que el “Juego de Tronos” de los señores del sur, pero Stannis había ayudado a la guardia, y podía seguir haciéndolo. Si los caminantes blancos llegaban a pasar al otro lado del Muro, entonces no importaba quien se sentara sobre el Trono, porque tanto el Rey como el más pobre del pueblo llano iban a morir. Pero ahora que el desastre podía evitarse, si importaba. Un Rey que no tuviera intención de escuchar sobre la amenaza creciente al otro lado del Muro seria la perdición, y no merecería el Trono (al menos a los ojos de Jon), pero uno que los hubiera escuchado y apoyado podía salvar los Reinos de los Hombres, cuya protección era el principal objetivo de la Guardia de la Noche.

El otro problema eran los arcianos: Jon siempre había creído en los Dioses Antiguos, a pesar de lo poco que estos lo hubieran escuchado últimamente, y el Bosque de los Dioses había sido su lugar preferido en Invernalia. Jon se estremecía al pensar en la posibilidad de que Melisandre, la sacerdotisa que estaba al servicio de Stannis, decidiera quemar el arciano de Invernalia. O los que se encontraban frente a él en ese momento. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Si aceptaba la propuesta de Stannis, se dijo Jon, iba a ser bajo la condición de que los Dioses Antiguos seguirán siendo los Dioses del Norte, y que ningún arciano será quemado.

Jon observo a los arcianos, como esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que percibió fue el viento, que movía las ramas de los árboles. Y, después de unos minutos, cuando se disponía a volver al castillo para la hora de la comida, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fantasma, que se había sentado silenciosamente a su lado, sin que Jon lo notara. Jon no había visto a su lobo desde su despedida al otro lado del muro, y no había estado seguro de poder volver a verlo jamás. ¿A caso era esa la respuesta de los dioses? ¿Le habían devuelto a su lobo perdido porque había tomado la decisión correcta? Al hacerse esa pregunta, se dio cuenta de que había, de hecho, tomado su decisión. Iba a esperar los 10 días que tenía, y después comunicarle a Stannis que aceptaba su propuesta, bajo las condiciones que había pensado. Pero, por el momento, iba a actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se levantó y, después de acariciar afectuosamente a Fantasma como bienvenida, camino hasta el Castillo Negro con su lobo huargo. Fue al hall donde se servían las comidas, y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal: todos discutían y gritaban, y algunos lo insultaron a Jon cuando entro. Finalmente sus amigos Sam, Pyp y Grenn le explicaron lo sucedido: lo habían nombrado Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo de mi fic. Si les gusto, por favor comenten, y díganme que les pareció. Gracias!


	2. Arya

Ella había estado viajando en ese barco durante casi 2 meses cuando llegaron a Guardaoriente del Mar. Le había tomado varias horas de búsqueda hallar uno en Salinas que la llevara al Muro, y cuando lo encontró tuvo que pagar todo el dinero que llevaba consigo y ni siquiera le dieron un camarote. El capitán Rodrick le había dicho 

-No te alcanzan los venados para este viaje, chico.

-Dormiré en la cubierta si no hay camarotes libres, remare con los hombres, ayudare en la cocina y haré cualquier trabajo que me pidas durante el viaje, pero ¡por favor, llévame!-

Finalmente el capitán decidió permitirle el viaje, le dejo dormir en un pequeño camarote que estaba libre y solamente le pidió que lavara los platos de la cocina. Y también, por supuesto, pidió saber el nombre de aquel chico que estaba tan desesperado por llegar al Muro. También le pregunto su historia. Ella, por supuesto, sabía que la verdad no le serviría, así que invento una distinta, usando una identidad que ya había adoptado con anterioridad:

-Mi nombre es Arry. Soy un niño huérfano de Salinas. Nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre murió hace poco. El único familiar vivo que tengo es mi hermano mayor, que está en la Guardia de la Noche. Quiero reunirme con él, y ser un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche también. Dicen que en el Muro hay comida, y que todos tienen un trabajo para hacer.

El capitán pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de Arya, y no volvió a interrogarla sobre el tema. En la tripulación de Reina Alysanne todos la llamaron Arry, sin sospechar siquiera que era en realidad una niña. Lavar platos era tarea sencilla, ella había pasado por trabajos más duros en Harrenhal. El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, a pesar de haber durado tanto.

Al desembarcar en el puerto fueron recibidos por tres hermanos juramentados. El capitán les dijo que traían reclutas para la guardia, pidió habitaciones en las que él y la tripulación pudieran pasar la noche, y se despidió de ella y de 3 hombres más que iban a permanecer en el Muro también antes de seguir a uno de los guardias que prometió guiarlos hasta los dormitorios disponibles, y les ofreció comida y bebida.

De los hombres que quedaron con ella uno era un Reclutador de la Guardia, y los otros, sus reclutas. El cuervo errante los guió hasta ahí, y llamo a un hombre vestido de negro para que se encargara de los nuevos reclutas. Les deseo buena suerte y los dejo con el otro hermano de la Guardia de la Noche.

-Bienvenidos a Guardiaoriente del Mar. Yo soy Tygett Ríos, Jefe de los Mayordomos. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?  
Arya dejo a los otros presentarse primero. Después se presentó como Arry, y le pidió al hombre que la llevara al Castillo Negro. Tygett frunció el ceño y dijo

-En Castillo Negro tienen más que el doble de hombres que los que habitan en Guardaoriente del Mar. Llevarte ahí no sería un cambio conveniente.-

-Pero mi hermano se encuentra ahí. ¡Es por el que decidí venir!

-¿Dime, Arry, quien es ese hermano tuyo? Tal vez lo conozco, porque yo vengo de ahí. Hace 3 años que me mude a Guardaoriente nada más.- Tygett parecía genuinamente curioso, pero Arya no podía decirle la verdad.

-Entonces seguro no lo conoces, porque llego al Muro hace apenas 2 años. Escuche señor, yo solo vine aquí para reencontrarme con mi hermano, el único familiar vivo que me queda. Gaste todo el dinero que tenía para llegar. Si me va a negar ver a mi hermano mayor, y vivir con él en el Castillo Negro, me quedare aquí esperando a que un barco salga hasta cualquier ciudad de Poniente, y me iré.

-Hablare con el Comandante Pyke de esto, pero yo solo no puedo hacer nada. Mientras tanto, te quedaras aquí y comenzaras tu entrenamiento.- Se giró para hablarles a los 3 -Síganme. Les daré ropa nueva (como sabrán, solo permitimos usar negro aquí).- Dijo, casi como una broma.

Ríos le dio a cada uno ropa de su talle, y los llevo a la herrería para que tomaran una espada y un escudo y fueran a entrenar. Arya pidió usar su propia espada, Aguja. Tygett la observó curiosamente antes de preguntarle donde la había conseguido.

-Mi padre me la regalo-mintió ella- él era un caballero, y esperaba que yo lo fuera también.-

-¿Y tu hermano? ¿Por qué no es el un caballero? ¿Por qué decidió vestir el negro, pudiendo haber sido un reconocido guerrero?

-Porque él es un bastardo- Respondió ella. Era la verdad, y una buena respuesta, porque no revelaba mucha información. Seguro había muchos bastardos en el Muro.

-¿Entonces tu eres el hijo legítimo de un caballero? ¿Cuál es tu apellido, Arry?

Arya pensó en alguna casa de caballeros del Norte, y la única que recordó fue la de los Cassel, así que esa fue su respuesta.

La curiosidad de Ríos quedo satisfecha, pero le dijo a Arya que no podía usar a Aguja para entrenar, porque esa era una espada de verdad, y podía lastimar seriamente o incluso matar a los otros reclutas. Las espadas utilizadas para el entrenamiento no tenían filo, y estaban hechas para torneos. Habiendo dicho esto, se dispuso a llevar a Arya, Pate y Will (los reclutas) hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

El maestro de armas, Ser Glendon, se vio sorprendido por la habilidad y el estilo de Arya para la esgrima, y le pregunto quién le había enseñado. Ella respondió que su padre había contratado a un guerrero de Braavos para que le enseñara. 

-Todavía eres pequeño, y probablemente no seas lo suficientemente fuerte, pero cuando seas un hombre adulto puede que seas el mejor espadachín del Muro.  
Arya sonrió, deseando que eso pudiera suceder siendo ella una mujer adulta, y no un hombre.

Pudo vencer a la mayor parte de sus oponentes, pero no sin dificultad (si bien ella sabía más que ellos sobre cómo luchar, seguía siendo una chica de 11 años, y era tan alta como los hombros de la mayoría de sus contrincantes). Al terminar la clase fueron a comer, y Arya se dio cuenta de la poca cantidad de hombres que había en ese castillo. Algunos estarían explorando del otro lado del Muro, supuso Arya, o reclutando hombres nuevos. Pero aun así, no había ni 100 personas en el gran comedor.

Le asignaron a cada uno de los nuevos una habitación, y les dejaron la tarde libre para acomodarse y acostumbrarse al castillo. Arya paseo por Guardaoriente, observando a los hermanos constructores trabajar manteniendo esa construcción increíblemente enorme que era el Muro. También vio que había gente haciendo otros trabajos distintos: los mayordomos, que eran los que se encargaban de mantener los castillos, hacer la comida, lavar la ropa y demás. Arya pensó que, si no podía ser exploradora, se conformaría con ser mayordomo. 

También pensó en Jon. Ella estaba decidida a ir a verlo. Si Tygett no la llevaba, decidió, caminaría sola la distancia entre los 2 castillos, y llegaría ahí por su cuenta. Caminando en línea recta, utilizando al Muro como guía, era imposible perderse. Sin embargo, no podía revelar su identidad todavía. Arya sabía que todo hombre podía unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, pero que una vez que jurabas tus votos no había vuelta atrás. Arya decidió mentir hasta poder decir sus votos y, cuando no hubiera vuelta atrás, revelaría su identidad. No podrían rechazarla una vez que la hubieran aceptado, se dijo. 

Con ese plan en mente se fue a dormir esa noche, con una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro, como no lo había hecho desde lo sucedido en Los Gemelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, acá esta el segundo capitulo. Si les gusta, por favor, dejen comentarios!


	3. Rickon

Se internó en el bosque, y las hojas de los arboles lo cubrieron casi por completo de la luz del sol, que ya hacía tiempo había empezado a bajar mientras transcurría la tarde. El bosque estaba oscuro, y eso le daba un aire misterioso que excitaba a Rickon, a pesar de que su misión en él era una tarea cotidiana y poco interesante. Reddy, la mujer encargada de encender los fogones, le había pedido que trajera más leña para el fuego. Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahora en ese lugar. Su “madre” le permitía ir allí solo, siempre y cuando no fuera muy lejos, y volviera antes de que oscureciera.

Osha había cuidado de Rickon desde el momento en que se separaron de Bran, Hodor y los Reed. Fue la única persona en la que Rickon había confiado al principio, cuando llegaron al pueblo en el que vivían ahora. Ella era buena con él, y protectora. Pero lo dejaba hacer prácticamente de todo, si no se ponía en peligro. A él le empezó a gustar trepar, tanto piedras como árboles, y Osha se lo permitía, y lo miraba atentamente. Si creía que estaba en peligro de caer, le daba una advertencia, pero lo dejaba igual. También le gustaba cazar con Peludo, entrando en su piel mientras dormía. Osha le había fabricado una lanza, y Rickon estaba aprendiendo a usarla, pero todavía no le permitían participar de las partidas de caza con los adultos.

Rickon había perdido a toda su familia. Todos se habían ido. Cada uno de ellos había prometido volver, y, a pesar de lo mucho que Rickon había gritado, pataleado y protestado, se habían marchado igual. Ninguno volvió como lo había prometido. La única que quedaba era Osha, y la gente con las que convivían desde hacía un par de meses, con la que Rickon recién estaba empezando a acercarse.

Pero ahora que había aprendido a hablar con esa gente, le parecía que no había sido tan difícil adaptarse a ellos, y ya conocía su nuevo hogar tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo. Ni siquiera el bosque por el que ahora caminaba recogiendo leña para el fuego lo asustaba. El mismo se había ofrecido para la tarea, porque era lo más entretenido que podía hacer, hasta dentro de 2 días, cuando terminara la penitencia que Osha le había impuesto por pelear con otro chico y lo dejara volver a jugar.

Su nuevo hogar era un pueblito de “Gente Libre” en Skagos. Osha le había contado a Rickon mientras viajaban desde Invernalia, después de que él le hubiera preguntado adonde iban:

-Vamos a un pueblo de Skagos. Es el lugar donde nació mi madre. Ella decidió ir más allá del muro cuando era joven, y fue ahí donde yo nací. Pero ella volvió a su lugar de origen después de que yo hubiera crecido, así que nos encontraremos con ella.

Y lo habían hecho. Keylie, la madre de Osha, era considerada una señora mayor, por lo menos para la gente del Pueblo Libre. Debía tener por lo menos unos 40 años. También la consideraban sabia porque sabía hablar y escribir en la Lengua Común mientras que la mayor parte de los Skagosi hablaba solo en la Lengua Antigua. Ella había aprendido a parte ciertas técnicas de curación, comunes entre los salvajes, y era la encargada de atender a los enfermos y heridos del pueblo.

Al enterarse de que su hija había venido a vivir con ella, se emocionó, y la abrazo con fuerza. Pero después le pregunto quien era Rickon. Osha le mintió diciéndole que era su hijo, porque la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo estaban presentes, atentos y curiosos por la recién llegada. Fue solo cuando estuvieron en la intimidad de la tienda de Keylie que Osha le contó a su madre toda la historia. Y toda la historia no comenzaba con la despedida de Bran, ni con la invasión de Theon. Ni siquiera incluso con la llegada de Osha a Invernalia. Para que la mujer pudiera entender porque su hija estaba cuidando del chico, esta tuvo que contarle cosas que ni Rickon sabía, como los ataques de los Otros del otro lado del muro, que la llevaron a ella y a su grupo hacia el sur, donde conoció a los desertores de la Guardia de la Noche con los que fue al sur del muro, y viajo clandestinamente durante casi un año.

Después de escuchar la historia completa, Keylie no dijo nada por un rato, mientras pensaba que hacer al respecto. Decidió al final educar al chico ella misma, y enseñarle la Antigua Lengua. Si alguien preguntaba, Rickon era el hijo de Osha, con algún señor del Norte. La mayoría de los Skagosi no sabían ni los nombres de estos, así que daba lo mismo.

Después de aprender a hablar en la Lengua Antigua, Rickon empezó a jugar con los otros chicos del pueblo. Solo habían 4 familias en él, aparte de la suya (Osha y su madre) y los niños no eran muchos (a los 12 años ya eran considerados adultos y obligados a madurar). Los que más tiempo pasaban con Rickon eran Keit, Lyra y Deiro, 3 hermanos que, si bien eran mayores que Rickon, lo incluían en casi todos sus juegos.

Keit, un chico alto y morocho de unos 10 años, era el mayor de los 3. Le enseño a usar la lanza que Osha le había regalado, y le contaba cosas sobre la Gente Libre (aunque a Rickon le costaba entenderlo todavía). Parecía más grande de lo que era, y en Skagos lo consideraban “casi un hombre adulto”. A veces le recordaba a sus hermanos mayores: Robb, siempre el ejemplo a seguir, tan grande, fuerte e inteligente. O a Bran, siempre cerca, dispuesto a ayudarlo y enseñarle cosas, respondiendo a sus preguntas cuando nadie más lo escuchaba.

Lyra era una nena de 8 años, alta para su edad, pero más petiza que Keit. Tenía el pelo enrulado de color castaño oscuro y ojos grandes y marrones. Ella sabía la Lengua Común, porque Keylie había decidido enseñársela cuando vio su interés por el estudio (ella era la única del pueblo que disfrutaba tener clases). Gracias a esto, fue la primera de los hermanos en hablar con Rickon, y en jugar con él. Le tuvo que enseñar los juegos que los niños Skagosi jugaban, porque los juegos que Rickon conocía (“Ven a mi Castillo”, “Monstruos y Doncellas” y “El Señor del Cruce”) eran totalmente incomprensibles para ellos.

Deiro era el más pequeño: tenía la edad de Rickon. Era más chico que el de estatura, pero tenía la misma habilidad para trepar, correr y pelear. Él tampoco sabía luchar con lanza, así que Keit los entrenaba a los 2 juntos. Rickon nunca había tenido un “par”, siempre había sido el menor, el más chiquito, al que todos consentían, y cuya mayor frustración era no poder hacer lo que sus hermanos hacían. Ahora tenía un rival, alguien que no se dejaba perder, y que podía hacer lo mismo que él. Esto hacia que Rickon se enojara, y varias veces terminaron pegándose, hasta que un día Peludo salio a defenderlo. El lobo huargo le saco 2 dedos a Deiro, y el niño evito estar cerca de Rickon por los 3 días siguientes. Cuando por fin se volvió a acercar, seguía temiéndole, y apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Los chicos estarían jugando ahora, corriendo entre las casas, persiguiéndose entre sí. El había sido invitado a jugar, pero había tenido que rechazar la invitación porque estaba castigado. Habían pasado ya 5 días desde el incidente con Deiro, pero Osha seguía sin levantar el castigo. Faltaban 2 días para que pudiera volver a jugar con sus amigos. Mientras tanto, solo podía mirarlos desde lejos, asistir a sus clases y ayudar a los adultos en sus tareas, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

El resto de los chicos eran, o muy grandes, o muy chicos (para Rickon, cualquier niño de menos de 5 años era demasiado chico para él, porque nunca había estado con alguien menor). Los adultos a veces los miraban mientras jugaban, les cantaban canciones o les contaban cuentos. Cada uno de ellos tenía un trabajo principal distinto, pero ayudaban en todas las tareas cuando era necesario. El padre de los hermanos, por ejemplo, era el jefe de caza, y su principal ocupación era conseguir alimento para toda la tribu. La madre, Reddy, era la encargada de los fogones: debía encenderlos, cocinar con ellos, y procurar que permanecieran ardiendo durante la noche para iluminar y proporcionar calidez a la tribu durmiente. Osha había decidido ocuparse de los niños, y con gusto le dieron el puesto. Keylie era la curandera, y había sido la tutora de los pequeños antes de que Osha llegara. El resto tenían trabajos como recolectores, cazadores, tejedores, constructores y demás.

Encontró en su camino muchas ramas caídas. Las examino cuidadosamente, y escogió entre ellas las que parecieran más secas y fueran más grandes. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, y cuando considero que ya había conseguido suficientes emprendió el camino de regreso.

Rickon estaba acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar, pero no sabía si podía llamarlo así. Después de haber perdido todo lo que tenía, que parecía tan seguro, ¿Qué le garantizaba que el pueblito no sería destruido? ¿O que la gente del pueblo no se iría una noche, dejándolos a Osha y a Rickon atrás? O peor: ¿Qué pasaría con Rickon si Osha también lo abandonaba? El confiaba en ella, que siempre parecía preocuparse de verdad por él, pero su madre también lo había querido y ya no estaba a su lado. Lo mismo se podía decir de Robb. Lo más probable era que no los volviera a ver. Y a Bran tampoco, porque ninguno de los 2 sabia donde se encontraba el otro.

Llego entonces al pueblo, donde sus amigos jugaban juntos y los adultos ayudaban a preparar la cena. Le entrego la leña a Reddy, quien le agradeció el favor. Después se sentó sobre el pasto, esperando que terminaran de cocinar la carne y le sirvieran un poco en su pequeño plato de madera. 

Miro a su alrededor, a las pequeñas viviendas de la gente libre, a sus nuevos amigos corriendo y jugando, y a los adultos reuniéndose en torno a un fogón que intentaban encender para cocinar la cena de esa noche. Ese pueblito era todo lo que Rickon tenía ahora. Al igual que Invernalia había sido una vez todo lo que tenía y conocía.

Entonces, Rickon decidió que no importaba si lo abandonaban, o si destruían el pueblo, o si por alguna razón esa tribu dejaba de ser su hogar. Invernalia había sido su Casa, por el tiempo que había durado, y Skagos era su casa ahora, e iba a serlo por el tiempo que durase. Que le fuera arrebatada no quería decir que no hubiera sido su casa. Y si se veía obligado a dejar atrás Skagos, probablemente encontraría otro lugar donde vivir, un lugar al que llamar Casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, acá tuve que inventar bastante, porque el canon no da mucha información sobre Skagos, y no se sabe nada sobre Rickon desde que se escapa de Invernalia. Espero haberlo hecho bien, y que les haya gustado.  
> Si les pareció bueno, por favor comenten!


	4. Jon II

Ya habían pasado los 10 días acordados con Stannis, y Jon no había vuelto a hablar con el sobre el tema. Ahora era el Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, y a Jon le parecía que aceptar la propuesta del autoproclamado Rey significaría incumplir su deber hacia sus hermanos juramentados, que lo habían elegido como su líder. Además, ¿Quién sería Lord Comandante si el renunciaba? ¿Janos Slynt? Jon pensaba que era una pésima opción, pero era probable que terminara el en el puesto si Jon lo rechazaba. 

Después de desayunar con sus amigos, Jon se dirigió a las habitaciones del Rey. Esta vez fue sin escolta, porque como Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon era el anfitrión de Stannis, y no sentía la necesidad de ser acompañado por hombres de este para hablarle, sin importar que sea un rey. La puerta estaba vigilada por 2 guardias. Uno de ellos aviso a Stannis de la llegada de Jon y, a la orden de su rey, dejo pasar al hijo de Eddard Stark.

El rey se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio de madera con varias velas y papeles, probablemente mapas y cartas, al fondo de la habitación. Jon se acercó a él y se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia.

-Buenos días, Su Alteza-dijo Jon con una reverencia- Vine para discutir el asunto sobre el cual hablamos la otra vez, sobre mi legitimación, y la lealtad de los señores del Norte.

-Buenos días, Lord Comandante Nieve. Tengo entendido que el asunto ya lo habíamos discutido, y que solo falta tu respuesta: ¿Aceptas o no mi propuesta?- Dijo Stannis secamente, pero sin embargo lo invito con un gesto a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba frente a él. Jon tomo asiento antes de contestar.

-Pensaba aceptarla, pero me eligieron como Comandante.-Replico Jon- No quiero abandonar a mis hermanos que me eligieron, y dejar al Muro sin un líder. Así que, a pesar de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado aceptar tu propuesta, mi deber hacia la Guardia de la Noche exige que la rechace. Esa es mi respuesta, Su Alteza. Pero si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera sin abandonar mi puesto, juro que lo haré, porque de todos los reyes que actualmente existen en Poniente, el que más merece el título es usted.

-Yo soy el único rey: los demás son usurpadores de mi trono.- Corrigió el con severidad, mirándolo fijamente antes de seguir hablando -Usted es un hombre honorable y cumplidor, Lord Jon. No estoy acostumbrado a ceder, pero en este caso tal vez valga la pena hacerlo. Te haré otra propuesta entonces: que seas el Lord Comandante y señor de Invernalia al mismo tiempo. No siempre estuvo prohibido que los hombres de la Guardia intervinieran en las guerras de Poniente, o que tuvieran familias. Esas leyes se hicieron después, para concentrar a los hombres de la Guardia en un solo objetivo. Y eso sirvió mientras el prestigio de la Guardia duro, pero ahora es diferente: los hombres que actualmente defienden el Muro no son suficientes, muchos exploradores desaparecen, y otros desertan. Este es un momento para cambiar las reglas. Los Lannister cambiaron las reglas en la Guardia Real, yo quiero que cambies la Guardia de la Noche.

-¿Crees que puedo ser Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y Lord de Invernalia al mismo tiempo? ¿Que puedo casarme y tener hijos, y seguir sin ser un desertor? A mí me parece que a mis hermanos no les va a gustar esa idea.-

-Lo que valga para ti, Lord Nieve, valdrá para el resto. Si decides aceptar mi propuesta, aceptaras que tus hermanos juramentados tengan también derecho a casarse y tener hijos, siempre y cuando ellos sigan viviendo en los castillos del Muro, y el primer hijo varón de cada uno tendrá que ser un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche también. Y podrán heredar tierras, pero estarán por debajo de sus hermanos de sangre en la sucesión, y no podrán visitar sus castillos con más frecuencia de la que tú, el Comandante, les permitas. No creo que tus hermanos se nieguen a estos términos.

-Si estos términos fueran aceptados por la mayoría de mis hermanos, yo aceptaría tu propuesta sin lugar a dudas. Pero una vez que me nombraras “Lord Stark de Invernalia”, mi prioridad seguiría siendo mi deber en el Muro, porque la amenaza de los Otros es más urgente y peligrosa que la guerra contra los Lannister y los hombres de hierro. Pasarían tal vez años antes de que pudiera hacer honor a la promesa que te hice.

-No te pediré que descuides tu deber como Comandante, Lord Nieve. Lo único que te pediría seria que enviaras cuervos a todos los castillos de los abanderados de la Casa Stark, y les expliques la situación: las 2 guerras que peleamos. Que cada banderizo leal a tu casa envíe un pequeño número de guerreros al Muro, para ayudar a la Guardia sin la obligación de vestir el negro, y que volverán a sus hogares ni bien se termine la amenaza del norte. Esos banderizos deberán simular estar del lado de los Lannister por ahora. Pero cuando marche al sur para vencer a los Bolton, se unirán a mí, y me ayudaran a conquistar los Siete Reinos. Quiero también que me acompañes a la conquista del Norte, pero ni bien esa región este bajo mi poder serás libre de volver al Muro y luchar contra los Caminantes Blancos.

Esa propuesta, si bien parecía imposible, no le exigía nada que no estuviera dispuesto a dar, y permitía que hiciera su deber, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba los títulos y las tierras de su padre, que el jamás había podido ni pensar en la idea de poseer. Era demasiado tentadora, pero aun así, no podía tomar decisiones tan importantes y que involucraran a tanta gente sin siquiera consultar la opinión de sus hombres. Además, todavía estaba el asunto de Melisandre y su Dios Rojo sin discutirse.

-Acepto entonces, si mis hermanos no objetan. Y si me juras que permitirás que en el Norte sigan respetándose los Dioses Antiguos, y los arcianos no serán dañados.

-Juro por los dioses antiguos, por los nuevos y por R’hllor que los bosques de los dioses del Norte permanecerán intactos si aceptas apoyarme. Ahora arrodíllate, Jon Nieve, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

Jon hizo lo que Stannis le pidió. De chico había fantaseado varias veces con la idea de ser legitimado, pero nunca hubiera deseado que fuera así. Se preguntó cómo iba a explicarles esto a sus hermanos juramentados. Tal vez Stannis lo haría por él, pero eso no sería conveniente, porque podía hacer que los hombres de la Guardia pensaran que su Comandante estaba siendo controlado por un rey, como si fuera un simple banderizo, y la guardia solo fuera un grupo de caballeros y guerreros a su servicio.  
Stannis toco los hombros de Jon con la espada que llamaba Portadora de luz, y, mirándolo fija y solemnemente dijo:

-Levántate, Jon Stark, Lord de Invernalia y Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

Jon se levantó, sintiéndose triste, y algo culpable. En sus sueños de cuando era niño, su padre siempre estaba presente cuando le daban el apellido de su Casa, y este nombre no venía acompañado del título de Lord de Invernalia, estando tanto su padre como Robb vivos. Era precisamente porque todos sus hermanos habían muerto que Jon finalmente era un Stark, y el no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por eso, a pesar de no haber matado ni deseado la muerte de ninguno de ellos.

-Juro servirle con mi vida, mi rey, mientras que mi deber en la Guardia de la Noche no se vea afectada.- Le dijo Jon a Stannis, porque ese era el único juramento que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

-Acepto su juramento, Lord Jon Stark, y lo nombro Guardián del Norte, para que asegure que en esa región se mantenga la Paz Real durante mi reinado. Su padre ostento ese título durante su vida, y espero que en el futuro siga en manos de la Casa Stark de Invernalia, por medio de tus hijos y descendientes.

-Es un gran honor para mí, Su Alteza. Le agradezco una vez más por haber venido, y también por la ayuda que prometiste a la Guardia de la Noche. Sin embargo ¿Cómo les explicaremos este acuerdo a los hombres de Castillo Negro?

-Puedo hacerlo yo, si así lo prefieres, Lord Stark. Sin embargo, creo que un discurso de su Lord Comandante sería más convincente y motivador.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Su Alteza. Pero ¿Qué les diré? ¿Que no soy ni lo suficientemente honorable para vivir de acuerdo con los votos que jure, ni lo suficientemente honesto como para admitirlo, y que cambie las leyes para evitar el castigo de los desertores?- De repente se sintió nervioso ante la idea de explicar esta complicada decisión a los hermanos juramentados. Sería muy probable que lo malinterpretaran, lo insultaran y lo creyeran un rompe juramentos.

-Usted sabe, Jon Stark, que esa no es la verdad. Dígales lo que de verdad te convenció para aceptar mi propuesta. Cuénteles lo que yo prometí, y lo que tú te comprometes a hacer. Explícales que tu plan no es abandonar la Guardia de la Noche cuando los reinos de los hombres más te necesitan, sino conseguir un aliado para esa lucha. Hágalo esta misma noche, Lord Stark.-Ordeno el Rey.

-Como Su Majestad lo ordene.-Acepto Jon y, con el permiso de Stannis, se retiró de la habitación.

Fue al cuarto de Maester Aemon para contarles a Sam y al Maester de lo sucedido. Los encontró ocupados con cartas de la Torre Sombría y Guardaoriente del Mar, pero lo dejaron enseguida cuando el Lord Comandante entro. Jon les relato toda la historia, mientras el maestre lo escuchaba atento, y Sam boquiabierto. Cuando hubo terminado, Sam dijo:

-Esas son buenas noticias. Si logramos conseguir la ayuda de los señores del Norte, tendremos más probabilidades de vencer a los Caminantes Blancos. Declararte a favor de Stannis es un precio bastante bajo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero me preocupa que el resto no. Janos Slynt podría usarlo en mi contra, a pesar de que a él el honor no le importa en lo más mínimo.

El Maestre Aemon dijo:

–Estoy a tu servicio, Jon Stark, como lo estaba cuando eras Nieve. Tu decisión cambiara la Guardia de la Noche casi por completo, pero tienes razones bien fundadas para hacerlo, y teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación actual, el cambio puede ser nuestra última esperanza cuando los Otros ataquen verdaderamente. Creo que la mayor parte de tus hermanos respetara tu decisión cuando la entiendan, y los que no, serán los que desde el principio decidieron no respetarte.

Así fue que, antes de cenar, Jon se paró en medio del Gran Comedor y les pidió a todos los presentes (hermanos negros, salvajes y hombres de Stannis) que hicieran silencio y lo escucharan.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio para todos los presentes. Quiero que me escuchen hasta el final, para que entiendan lo que sucede antes de decidir insultarme o criticar mi decisión. ¿Puedo pedir eso de ustedes?- Decidió que empezando de esa manera evitaría muchos insultos y faltas de respeto, y no perdería tiempo intentando explicarse y justificarse entre gritos y abucheos.

Hubo una respuesta general de los hombres, que aceptaron oírlo sin interrumpirlo, y los nervios de Jon comenzaron a calmarse.

-Muchos de ustedes vieron con sus propios ojos la amenaza del otro lado del Muro. Se acerca el invierno, y los Otros están avanzando. Los hombres no podemos seguir peleando una guerra entre nosotros si queremos sobrevivir. La Guardia de la Noche necesita ayuda, y Stannis la ofreció. Logramos un acuerdo entre los 2, que supone muchos cambios para la Guardia, pero al mismo tiempo muchas ventajas. Este acuerdo todavía no es definitivo, y solo lo será si es aceptado por ustedes, los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche, que votaran sobre este asunto cuando hayan oído el plan, porque aunque como Lord Comandante yo podría decidir esto solo, pensé que era mejor tener en cuenta la opinión de mis hermanos juramentados para una decisión tan importante como esta.

Y, contando con la curiosa atención de todos, que se sintieron halagados y especialmente interesados al saber que sus opiniones serian escuchadas, procedió a contar el plan propuesto por Stannis. Cuando hubo terminado, sus amigos lo aplaudieron y Jon, sintiéndose triunfante, fue a sentarse a la mesa con ellos, que lo felicitaron sorprendidos, porque Jon no les había mencionado nada de eso con anterioridad. La votación se hizo después de comer, de la misma manera que la Elección del Lord Comandante, pero solo con las opciones “si” y “no”. La gran mayoría voto “si”.

Esa noche Jon durmió profundamente, y soñó que estaba en las puertas de Castillo Negro, mirando hacia el Camino Real. A lo lejos, en el camino, vio a una chica que se acercaba a el lentamente, y lo llamaba, pidiendo ayuda. Era Arya. Jon se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero una voz detrás suyo lo hizo detenerse:

“Tu manada está dispersa, y se acerca el invierno. Pero caminos distintos muchas veces conducen al mismo castillo. Todavía hay esperanza, para los que siguen vivos”, decía.

-¿Debo buscar a Arya, entonces? ¿Está viva?- Quiso preguntar, pero cuando se dio vuelta no encontró nadie a quien hacerle esa pregunta.

“Está viva, pero no debes buscarla. Ella sabe dónde estás, pero tú no sabes dónde se encuentra ella. Por eso será tu hermana quien venga hacia ti, y no al revés. Espérala aquí, pronto llegara” volvió a hablar la voz misteriosa.

Jon miro a su alrededor, intentando averiguar de donde provenía. Pero lo único que encontró fue un cuervo. Un cuervo de 3 ojos que lo miraba fijamente.

Jon volvió a mirar hacia el Camino Real, decidido a ignorar al cuervo y encontrar a Arya. Pero cuando miro hacia el horizonte, ella ya no estaba ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!  
> Por favor, dejen comentarios!


	5. Arya II

Tygett Ríos le había dicho, ante su insistencia, que no había habido forma de convencer a Cotter Pyke de enviarla a Castillo Negro. Ella se había marchado a la noche siguiente. Si alguien se había dado cuenta de su huida, no la persiguió. Ella no había jurado los votos de la Guardia de la Noche todavía. Camino al lado del Muro, de manera que no podía perderse. Solo era cuestión de seguir caminando hacia adelante, hasta llegar por fin al Castillo Negro. Paso por otros castillos en el medio, los castillos abandonados de la Guardia de la Noche. Durmió en algunos de ellos, refugiándose del frío por las noches (el trayecto le tomo 4 días y sus noches).

En la primera de esas noches, en un castillo que según lo que la Vieja Tata le había contado se llamaba Antorchas, tuvo una pesadilla que no la dejo dormir. Soñó que se encontraba de vuelta en Desembarco del Rey, frente al septo de Baelor, a punto de presenciar la ejecución de su padre. Ella corrió hacia el, pero fue detenida por un hombre que estaba vestido de negro. Era Yoren. Pero cuando el Yoren de su sueño le hablo, no le dijo lo que le había dicho en la vida real. Le dijo en cambio algo que ella recordaba que su padre le había dicho una vez: “Se acerca el invierno, y cuando caen las nieves y el viento blanco sopla, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive.” Arya le respondió:

-Mi familia fue asesinada, pero yo sobreviví. Mi manada ya no existe, y soy una loba solitaria. Pude sobrevivir sola hasta ahora. No necesito otra manada.- Pero ella sabía que era mentira, que si quería pertenecer a una manada. Una que durara para siempre, como de chica había pensado que su familia lo haría.

Entonces se soltó del abrazo de Yoren y trato de escapar, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Desembarco del Rey, sino en algún lugar de las Tierras de los Ríos, cerca de Los Gemelos y su acompañante ya no era Yoren, sino el Perro. Él continuo el intercambio de palabras que Arya había comenzado con Yoren:

-Parte de tu manada fue asesinada, eso es verdad, pero no toda. Pudiste vivir como una loba solitaria hasta ahora, pero todavía no llego el invierno, y para cuando llegue necesitaras a tu familia.-Le explico el.- Pero eso ya lo sabes. Si no fuera así, no estarías aquí.

Y de pronto se encontró de nuevo con que la escena había cambiado: estaba en el Camino Real, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, y podía ver el Castillo Negro en el horizonte. Había alguien vestido de negro ahí, esperándola. Era Jon. Arya corrió hacia el, pero cada vez se encontraban mas lejos. Intento ir mas rápido, pero el viento la empujaba para atrás. Empezó a nevar, cada vez mas fuerte. Se resbalo, cayendo al suelo. No podía levantarse; cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a caerse. La nieve comenzó a enterrarla, y ella ya no podía ver nada. Grito tan fuerte como pudo, intentando llamar a Jon. Pero la única persona que oyó el grito fue ella, que se despertó temblando al oírlo. Ansiosa por seguir su camino y llegar al Castillo Negro, Arya emprendió la marcha inmediatamente después de abrir los ojos, a pesar de que no había terminado de amanecer.

Cuando llego finalmente, varias noches después, 2 jóvenes hombres de negro se le acercaron, al verla llegar.

-Buenos días, ¿Puede decirnos su nombre, y la razón por la que se encuentra aquí?- Pregunto uno de ellos.

Arya decidió asumir otra identidad, porque tendría que esconderse de Jon hasta haber dicho sus votos, y decir que su apellido era Cassel solo llamaría su atención.

-Mi nombre es Gendry, y vengo de Desembarco del Rey. Yoren me encontró viviendo en las calles del Lecho de Pulgas, y me ofreció unirme a la Guardia de la Noche. Dijo que ahí me darían de comer, y tendría un lugar donde dormir. Yo acepte, y viaje con su grupo, pero nos atacaron. El murió, y la mayoría también. Entonces decidí seguir el camino por mi cuenta, y aquí estoy. ¿Puedo unirme a la Guardia, entonces?

-¡Por supuesto! La Guardia acepta y necesita de todos los hombres que quieran formar parte de ella.- dijo el joven- Es una lástima que hayan atacado a Yoren y sus reclutas, sobre todo ahora que los necesitamos tanto.- Se volvió hacia su compañero- Grenn, ¿puedes buscar a algún mayordomo para que le encuentre un cuarto en el que dormir?

-Sí, Pyp. ¿Crees que van a estar despiertos?

-Ya pasaron varias horas desde la medianoche. ¡Ni yo estoy despierto, Grenn! Levántalos tú.

Grenn acompañó a Arya hasta la habitación de uno de sus hermanos de la orden de los mayordomos. Era el muchacho más gordo que Arya hubiera visto jamás. Le dijo que su nombre era Samwell, pero prefería que lo llamaran Sam. Ella le dijo que su nombre era Gendry. Él le dio la bienvenida a la Guardia de la Noche, y la llevo hasta una habitación que compartiría con otros 2 hombres que estaban entrenándose también. Pero antes de dejarla, le pregunto, con curiosidad:

-Gendry, veo que ya estas vestido con nuestro uniforme. ¿Puedo saber cómo lo conseguiste?

-Me lo dieron en Guardaoriente del Mar. Yo llegue ahí primero, pero quería ir a Castillo Negro, así que me fui, y vine caminando hasta acá.

El pareció intrigado por su respuesta:

-¿Y hay alguna razón por la que prefieres Castillo Negro antes que Guardaoriente?- Arya se mordió el labio, pensando en que inventar y él, preocupado por su silencio se apresuró a disculparse- Perdóname, Gendry. No fue mi intención molestarlo con mis preguntas. Si no quieres responderme, no tienes que hacerlo.-

Arya decidió que probablemente podía confiar en ese muchacho amable y tímido, por lo menos un poco. Le dijo entonces parte de la verdad.

-Vine al Muro no solo en busca de alimento, sino también de mi familia. La guerra se llevó a mis padres, y a todos mis hermanos, excepto uno. Él es de la Guardia de la Noche, y vive en Castillo Negro. Es por el que vine.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu familia.- dijo Sam, con tono sincero- ¿Quién es tu hermano, Gendry? Puedo llevarte con él, para que le des la noticia de que llegaste.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir Arya- Él no debe enterarse de que estoy aquí, no todavía. Cuando diga mis votos, y sea un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, recién ahí podre decirle.

-¿Por qué no? Si hiciste todo ese viaje desde Desembarco del Rey para encontrarlo, ¿Por qué no decirle?

-Él es mi hermano mayor, y si se entera de que estoy aquí, no me dejara decir mis votos. Dirá que soy muy joven, que apenas soy un niño, y que la Guardia de la Noche es demasiado peligrosa para mí. – Eso no era del todo mentira: si Jon se enterara de sus intenciones, era cierto que no la dejaría unirse a la Guardia. Porque era demasiado joven, y, más que nada, porque era una niña.- Sam, júrame por tu vida que no se lo dirás.- Dijo esto mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Él sonrió, y le dijo:

–Aunque quisiera decirle, yo no podría hacerlo, porque no me has dicho su nombre. Pero te juro que, si decidieras decírmelo, guardaría el secreto con mi vida. Lo juro, si así lo quieres, por los dioses antiguos y por los nuevos también.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, le dijo:

-Creo en tu palabra, Sam. Por ahora, sin embargo, me gustaría mantener en secreto la identidad de mi hermano.

-Bueno, Gendry, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir. Tendrás que levantarte temprano para tu entrenamiento, así que será mejor que duermas. ¡Buena suerte!

-Gracias, Sam.- respondió ella, entrando en su nuevo cuarto y acostándose, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los muchachos que ya estaban durmiendo.

Se despertó cuando los jóvenes que habían dormido con ella se levantaron para vestirse. Ella espero a que se fueran para seguirlos. Le preguntaron quién era, y ella se presentó, de nuevo como Gendry, y ellos también le dijeron sus nombres: Seda y Hareth. Fueron juntos al gran hall para desayunar. Había comido muy poco durante el camino, y se encontraba muy hambrienta.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y le fueron contando a Arya sobre cómo era la Guardia, y quienes eran ellos. Seda había nacido en un burdel, y Hareth en Villa Topo. Ella dijo que había nacido en Lecho de Pulgas. Ella había pasado unos días allí, viviendo en la calle, así que esa mentira no le resulto difícil de sostener.

Ellos le hablaron sobre el maestre de armas, Férreo Emmett. Era un buen espadachín, fuerte y de mucha resistencia. Tenía buen carácter, y era un buen entrenador, dijeron ellos. También le contaron sobre los otros reclutas que estaban entrenándose para formar parte de la Guardia. Algunos de ellos habían sido salvajes, le dijeron. Y esta era probablemente la primera vez en la historia de la Guardia en la que eso sucedía, y eso se lo debían al nuevo Lord Comandante.

A partir del momento en que dijeron eso, la conversación se centró en dicho comandante, que debido a su actuación en la Gran Exploración y la Batalla del Muro, y al hecho de que posiblemente era el comandante más joven que la Guardia de la Noche hubiera tenido en su historia, los reclutas admiraban mucho.

-Yo luche junto a él cuándo un grupo de salvajes ataco el Muro. Estaba herido, y apenas podía caminar, pero lucho excelentemente. Les dio a muchos salvajes con su ballesta. Pero él no quería matarlos. No está de acuerdo con nuestra eterna guerra con ellos. Dice que tenemos un enemigo real en común, y que en lugar de matarnos entre nosotros, los hombres deberíamos unirnos para derrotar a los Otros. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jon Nieve. Los salvajes son personas también.- Dijo Seda, entre orgulloso y excitado.

-Es Jon Stark ahora, Seda- Lo corrigió Hareth. Pero Arya había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación.

Estaba sorprendida y sin palabras tras oír que Jon era el Lord Comandante. Pero no podía permitir que Hareth y Seda se enterasen de que ella lo conocía. Así que pensó en una forma de cambiar ligeramente de tema, y le pregunto a Seda si de verdad creía en cosas como los Otros. El parecía un hombre adulto, lo suficientemente maduro como para no creer más en esos cuentos de niños.

Hareth respondió por él, con una expresión sombría:

-Los Otros existen de verdad. Ni los de la Guardia lo creían al principio, pero es la verdad. Ahora muchos lo vieron por ellos mismos. Los caminantes blancos mataron a muchos, y los salvajes se vieron obligados a enfrentarse a la Guardia en una batalla desesperada para poder huir y refugiarse tras el Muro. Puedes preguntarle a Férreo Emmett durante el entrenamiento, si no nos crees. Él no los ha visto, pero sabe que existen, al igual que nosotros.

Arya decidió que los muchachos se estaban burlando de ella, y decidió no preguntar nada más al respecto. Con el ceño fruncido, termino el desayuno sin volver a hablarles.  
Guardo bien su espada, (no podía permitir que la vieran y le preguntaran por su origen) y los siguió hasta el arsenal, donde agarraron cada uno una armaduras de su tamaño, además de una espada de torneo cada uno. Arya se puso un casco también, para evitar que Jon descubriera su identidad si decidía acercarse para verlos entrenar. En el patio de entrenamiento se encontró con 3 hombres más, otros reclutas en entrenamiento. El maestro de armas llego poco tiempo después, y saludo a todos antes de empezar. Seda presento a “Gendry” con el resto, incluyendo a Emmett.

A Arya le pareció bastante fácil vencer a la mayoría de ellos. No sabían luchar, y la única ventaja que tenían sobre ella era la fuerza, y no la usaban por miedo a lastimarla (ningún hombre decente lastimaría a un niño).

-Gendry, se nota que tienes habilidad con la espada. No peleas con el estilo tradicional que me enseñaron, pero parece que sabes luchar ¿Tuviste clases de lucha antes de venir acá?- Pregunto intrigado el maestro de armas.

-Algo así. Mi padre me enseñó. El venia de Braavos, y me entreno el estilo de la danza del agua.- Mintió Arya, que sabía que el estilo de la danza del agua provenía de Braavos.

Ella le pregunto a él cuanto tiempo creía que tendría que esperar para decir sus votos. El respondió que no sabía con seguridad, pero ante su insistencia, le dijo que dentro de 2 o 3 meses estaría listo.

Durante la clase, Emmett la observo especialmente. Probablemente hubiera preferido verle la cara al chico nuevo, pero no se lo pidió. Después del almuerzo, el Primer Mayordomo Bowen Marsh les asigno una tarea a cada recluta. A Arya le toco limpiar los establos. No era una tarea placentera, pero era soportable.

Cuando el día termino, Arya se acostó a dormir feliz, con esperanzas de que su plan funcionara.


	6. Rickon II

Había tenido varios sueños extraños, en los que era su lobo Peludo, y corría por los bosques. Ya se había acostumbrado a estos, pero esa vez fue distinto. En este sueño en particular, se encontraba con un arciano que hablaba, y tenía el rostro de Bran. Era el. Rickon estaba seguro de eso. Él le había dicho:

  
-Rickon, toda nuestra familia está dispersa, pero no fuiste abandonado, y todavía puedes reunirte con el resto. Diferentes caminos muchas veces llevan al mismo castillo.

  
“Se acerca el invierno, y durante el invierno, los lobos solitarios mueren, pero la manada sobrevive. Cuando puedas, entonces, dirígete al Muro. Ahí te encontraras con nuestros hermanos.-

  
Rickon no le pregunto nada, porque entendió el mensaje. Iba a ir al Muro, si Osha se lo permitía y lo llevaba. Su respuesta fue un saludo emotivo, y un “Te veré pronto, Bran”. Su hermano lo saludo y desapareció.

  
A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, le había dicho a Osha:

  
-Osha, Bran me dijo que vaya al Muro. Dice que nos vamos a encontrar con nuestros hermanos ahí. ¡Tenemos que ir!

  
-¿Cómo pudo haberte hablado Bran, si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está? Fue solo un sueño.

  
-Él está del otro lado del Muro, pero me dijo que van a estar ahí, y que los voy a ver a todos si voy. Me hablo a través de un arciano, como los niños del bosque. ¡Por favor, tenemos que ir al Muro!

  
-¡Cálmate, Rickon! El maestre Luwin insistió en separarlos por una razón. Algún día iremos al Muro, cuando sea más seguro. Cuando la guerra termine y los Otros se retiren. Cuando el invierno haya terminado. Por ahora, nos quedaremos en Skagos.

  
A Osha no pareció afectarle las pataletas y los berrinches del niño, aunque el resto de la tribu comenzó a asustarse cuando Peludo empezó a morder las tiendas y a gruñir como loco. Uno de los hombres decidió dispararle una flecha envenenada que lo dejo dormido. Se trataba de un veneno que podía acabar con la vida de un humano, pero a un lobo huargo solo lo dejaría inconsciente por unas horas. Con eso, Rickon se enojó más todavía, y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, llorando.

 

En Invernalia, escaparse así hubiera provocado que su familia entera y la guardia de su padre lo buscaran por todo el castillo y los bosques cercanos. En el pueblito de Skagos, sin embargo, escaparse era una reacción usual en niños y jóvenes ante situaciones complicadas, y solo los más cercanos a Rickon se preocuparon por él.

  
Osha fue a buscarlo junto con Keit y Lyra, que le pidieron acompañarla. Lo encontraron después de buscar casi una hora, frente a un arciano con un rostro tallado. Estaba arrodillado en silencio. Ya no lloraba, pero se veía en su cara que hacía poco tiempo había dejado de hacerlo.

  
En silencio, Lyra se acercó y se arrodillo a su lado. Keit le pregunto si se encontraba bien, y Rickon asintió sin mirarlo. Osha prefirió no hablar, probablemente para evitar que volviera a enojarse y saliera corriendo otra vez. Decidió volver al campamento, dejando a los chicos para que estuvieran un rato solos. Iban a estar bien, y Rickon seguro volvería en unas pocas horas. Keit la siguió, dejando a Lyra con el chico.

  
-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Le pregunto Lyra a Rickon después de que Osha se fuera.

  
-¿Quién?- Pregunto el, que no había entendido la pregunta de su amiga.

  
-Bran. Si puedes decirme la razón por la que el (y tu) creen que debes ir al Muro, tal vez pueda hablarlo con Keylie y con Osha, y convencerlas de que te dejen ir. No te ofendas, pero eres un niño, y nadie te hará caso si creen que solo estas siendo caprichoso. Yo no soy una adulta, pero soy mayor que tú, y me toman más en serio, por mi personalidad. Además, yo también tuve un sueño, que tenía que ver con vos. No era como el tuyo. Era diferente: un sueño verde. Pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que te dijo tu hermano. Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude?

  
Eso sorprendió y animo a Rickon. Él le conto todo lo que Bran le había dicho, pero eran palabras demasiado ambiguas. Igualmente, Lyra dijo que trataría de convencerlas. Ella le dio la mano y le pregunto si no quería que emprendieran el camino de regreso. Él se puso de pie, y volvieron tomados de la mano. En el camino, Lyra le pregunto a Rickon por los juegos que jugaban los niños de Poniente, y él le contó animadamente sobre todos los que había aprendido. En eso estaban cuando llegaron al pueblito, y se encontraron con Keylie, Osha, Keit, Deiro y Wex (el padre de Lyra y los chicos) sentados en el pasto, esperándolos.

  
-Rickon, ¿acaso planeas robarte a mi hermana?- Pregunto Deiro burlonamente.

  
Rickon se puso rojo de la vergüenza, y Lyra le dio una buena cachetada a su hermanito.

  
-Hey, ¡No se peleen! Si siguen así, los voy a dejar encerrados en casa como penitencia por el resto del día.-Los amenazo Wex a sus hijos.

  
-Perdón, papa.- Se disculpó la niña- Pero me molesta que Deiro diga esas cosas. Y si Rickon quisiera robarme, eso no sería asunto de Deiro, a menos que yo lo decidiera.

  
-Tienes razón, Lyra. Deiro, discúlpate con tu hermana.

  
El chico hizo lo que le pidieron, a regañadientes, y toda la pelea fue olvidada. Compartieron un poco de carne de venado, que habían estado guardando para cuando los pequeños volvieran, y charlaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Lyra no se olvidó de ayudar a Rickon con su idea de ir al muro. Tan pronto como hubieron terminado de comer, les pidió a Keylie y a Osha un momento para hablar a solas.

  
Ese día transcurrió sin más problemas para Rickon, que se quedó toda la tarde acariciando a su lobo, que no despertó hasta casi la noche. Antes de que se acostara, sin embargo, Osha hablo con él.

  
-Tuve una charla con mi madre y con Lyra sobre tu sueño, y tu plan de ir al Muro. Decidimos que te vamos a llevar, pero no todavía. Lyra también tuvo un sueño, sobre un barco con una cebolla dibujada en las velas. Lyra dice que alguien vendrá aquí a buscarte para llevarte hasta allá. Cuando llegue, sabremos que en el Muro te están esperando, y entonces te llevaremos. No falta mucho, será antes de que empiece el invierno, o cuando este recién haya comenzado. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, nos quedaremos aquí.

  
Rickon acepto esa decisión, y sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir esa noche fueron de su familia. Sabía que no volvería a ver a su padre, pero iba a encontrarse con todos los demás en el Muro. Sus hermanas, de las que solo recordaba sus nombres, estarían ahí. Rickon también esperaba ver a su madre, esa mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que lo había sostenido en brazos y le había cantado canciones de cuna cuando era muy pequeño, y a Robb, el hermano mayor que tanto había admirado. Pero al que más deseaba ver era a Bran, el único al que recordaba del todo. Él había pasado por lo mismo que Rickon. Había sido abandonado, y había visto como destruían su casa. Sin embargo, él siempre lo cuido y fue quien se quedó con él hasta el final. Hasta que Luwin decidió que debían separarse. Rickon creía que había alguien más, alguien de su familia al que había olvidado, pero por más que se esforzaba no lo podía recordar. El sueño llego antes que la memoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya termine la parte complicada de interacciones en sueños. Ahora se viene la mejor parte! (O al menos para mi lo es). Espero les haya gustado.  
> Y por favor, comenten y díganme que les parece!


	7. Jon III

Como Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon tenía muchas responsabilidades y decisiones que tomar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la Guardia estaba cambiando mucho, debido al trato que había hecho con Stannis.

Jon se había dado cuenta de que necesitarían un nuevo maestre, porque si bien Aemon seguía vivo, ya estaba viejo y ciego, y le vendría bien la ayuda de otro maestre. Para eso envió a Sam a la ciudadela. Jon había esperado que se alegrara con la noticia, porque a su amigo le gustaba leer, y probablemente estaría mejor en Antigua que en el Muro, pero Sam se había angustiado ante la orden de Jon.

También envió a Gilly con él, porque Sam tenía intención de presentarla a su familia como su amante, y al bebe como su hijo, para darle un lugar donde vivir. Pero Jon no permitió que se llevara a su bebe. Le dijo que debía llevar el de Mence Rayder en su lugar, y decir que era suyo. La idea era alejar al bebe del Rey Mas Allá del Muro de Melisandre, poniéndolo a salvo de sus fuegos y sacrificios para su dios. Gilly había aceptado llevarse al otro bebe, a pesar de la angustia que esa decisión le causo, y habían partido.

Había enviado a Aemon también, a pesar de que la salud del anciano era frágil. En la Ciudadela el clima era cálido, y era un mejor lugar que el Muro para pasar el invierno. Además, tal vez conocía a los maestres, porque él era uno de ellos, y podía explicarles sobre la situación y los peligros que la Guardia debía enfrentar, consiguiendo que le creyeran y enviaran ayuda.

Jon estaba muy interesado en el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas. La mayoría de ellos eran personas comunes, y no habían usado una espada en toda su vida. Solo uno de ellos parecía haber recibido clases de esgrima antes de llegar al Muro, según Férreo Emmett y era solo un niño. Jon sentía curiosidad por aquel pequeño que nunca se había sacado el casco en su presencia. Se preguntaba si Gendry tenía alguna razón para ocultar su rostro. Tal vez tenía alguna cicatriz que lo avergonzara, o podía haber tenido psoriagris, pensaba él. Pero nunca le pregunto nada, para no incomodarlo.

Jon calculaba que los nuevos reclutas estarían listos para decir sus votos dentro de poco más que un mes. Ya estaba intentando ubicar a cada uno en una orden. Eran 9 hombres (porque aunque Gendry fuera apenas un muchacho de 10 años, en la Guardia todos eran hombres). La mayoría parecía encajar mejor en las órdenes de mayordomos y constructores, pero esas eran las que más hombres tenían. La Guardia de la Noche necesitaba Exploradores, ahora que muchos habían muerto o desaparecido. También requería nuevos cuervos errantes, que trajeran más hermanos juramentados.

Estas cuestiones, junto con la creciente amenaza de los Otros, y las tensiones entre salvajes, hermanos negros y seguidores de Stannis preocupaban al Lord Comandante Stark. La guerra de los Siete Reinos había dejado de interesarle cuando su hermano Robb fue asesinado, porque ya no le quedaba familia alguna fuera del Muro. Excepto por sus hermanas, pero las 2 estaban desaparecidas. El sueño que había tenido sobre Arya había despertado sus esperanzas de volver a verlas, pero no quería ilusionarse en vano. Iba a luchar por Stannis, pero solo para cumplir con su deber a Poniente.

Su rutina era casi siempre la misma, desayunaba con sus amigos, iba a supervisar a los hombres desempeñando sus distintas tareas por la mañana y pasaba las tardes entre prácticas de esgrima y reuniones con Stannis y sus leales banderizos. Algunos caballeros de Stannis habían partido para recorrer el Norte de Poniente reclutando señores para la causa de Stannis, y hombres para la Guardia de la Noche. Con un poco de suerte tendrían más éxito que los últimos cuervos errantes.

Después de una de esas reuniones con Stannis, en la que el Rey le contó sobre las distintas cartas que los señores del Norte le habían enviado, Jon fue al bosque de dioses con Fantasma a reflexionar sobre lo dicho en la reunión. Las Casas Umber y Mormont se habían declarado a favor de Stannis en cuanto supieron de que Jon lo había aceptado como su rey. Querían seguir sirviendo a los Stark, y Jon era el único que quedaba. Los Karstark también se habían puesto de su lado, posiblemente porque no tenían otra opción. Pero lo que Stannis más quería conseguir era la lealtad de Puerto Blanco. Para eso había enviado a Lord Davos Seaworth a hablar con Lord Manderly. Stannis estaba preocupado porque no había recibido noticias de su fiel enviado. Si no obtenían la lealtad de Puerto Blanco se les haría difícil ganar esa guerra.

Sentado frente a los arboles de los dioses antiguos, se preguntó cómo terminaría esa guerra, y cuando. ¿Ganaría Stannis? ¿Volvería a ver Invernalia? ¿Volvería todo a la normalidad? ¿Habría paz en el futuro? ¿Nacerían niños de verano que jugarían guerras de nieve sin poder imaginarse una guerra de verdad? ¿O ganarían los Lannister, y no habría ningún otro Stark en Invernalia? ¿Duraría la guerra todo el invierno? ¿Y cuándo llegaría el momento de terminar con los Otros?

Jon sabía que los dioses no le responderían, pero igual les pregunto. Solo escucho el ruido de las hojas al moverse por el viento, y los pasos de alguien atrás suyo. Era Gendry, su futuro hermano juramentado. Llevaba la capucha de su capa puesta, y una bufanda tapándole el rostro, de manera que Jon no podía verlo. Le pregunto a Jon si podía sentarse junto a él, y el Lord Comandante asintió. El joven recluta se sentó y comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de Fantasma, quien se tensó al principio, pero después se relajó, como si fuera su dueño el que lo tocaba.

Jon frunció el ceño, extrañado ante el inusualmente confiado comportamiento de su lobo.

-Fantasma es un lobo huargo, Gendry. Son animales peligrosos. ¿No te da miedo?-

-Si estuviera solo con él, tal vez sí. Pero estas acá conmigo, y él no va a atacarme a menos que tú quieras que lo haga. Y, hasta donde yo sé, no te di ningún motivo para desear mi muerte.- Replico el joven.

-Es cierto, pero aun así hay gente que le teme incluso en mi presencia. Y Fantasma normalmente tampoco es tan confiado. No es normal que se deje tocar por extraños.  
El chico se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder a eso.

-¿Crees en los dioses antiguos, Gendry?- Jon sintió curiosidad sobre la razón por la que el chico había ido al bosque de los dioses, y pensó que esa sería una buena explicación.

-Sí. Pero ellos nunca me escuchan.- Respondió Gendry con un deje de tristeza.

Esta vez fue Jon quien no supo que decir. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Gendry decidió explicarse:

-En realidad nací en el Norte, pero mi familia se mudó a Desembarco del Rey cuando nuestra casa fue destruida. Por eso creo en los Dioses Antiguos. Pero si ellos escucharan las plegarias, no dejarían que un niño de 10 años quede huérfano y sin hogar. ¿A ti si te escuchan, Lord Stark?- pregunto Gendry.

-No lo sé. Mi padre fue asesinado como un traidor, aunque yo sé que el único acto deshonroso que realizo en su vida fue el que me trajo al mundo. Mi hermano mayor murió traicionado, mientras intentaba vengar a nuestro padre y rescatar a nuestras hermanas. Un hombre que había crecido con nosotros asesino a nuestros hermanos más chicos y tomo nuestro castillo. No sé nada sobre mis hermanas, y es probable que estén muertas. No sé por qué los dioses dejan morir a los inocentes, mientras que los culpables traicioneros viven.

-Los traicioneros también mueren, Jon. Todo hombre debe morir.

Jon asintió, algo sorprendido ante la solemnidad con la que el chico dijo esa frase tan funesta.

-¿Jon, crees que podrían haber mujeres en la Guardia de la Noche?- pregunto el niño.

-¿Mujeres?- pregunto Jon extrañado. Nunca había habido mujeres en la Guardia de la Noche.

-Sí. Los salvajes dejan que sus mujeres luchen y aprendan a defenderse. ¿Por qué la Guardia no acepta mujeres? Una mujer puede perfectamente derrotar a los viejos y lisiados que forman la Guardia actual, y la Guardia de la Noche necesita fuerzas, si vamos a luchar contra muertos vivientes.-Gendry había comenzado a hablar tranquilamente, pero ahora empezó a acelerar su discurso, desesperado por convencer a Jon- Tu eres el Lord Comandante, lograste hacer que la Guardia de la Noche intervenga en las guerras de Poniente, y que los hermanos juramentados puedan casarse, puedes cambiar esto también…-

-Supongo que sí, pero ya fueron demasiados cambios por ahora. No necesito que mis hermanos sospechen que su Lord Comandante reniega de todos los votos que dijo al vestir el negro.

Gendry se resignó y se marchó poco tiempo después, dejando a Jon solo con Fantasma otra vez. Él se quedó pensando en cómo sería la Guardia si aceptara mujeres, y que tipo de mujeres se unirían. Tal vez algunas salvajes, y un par de mendigas en busca de sustento. Algunas jóvenes deseosas de luchar, y que se negaran a ser “damas”. La imagen de Arya le vino a la mente, haciéndolo sonreír.

Se quedó un tiempo solo, contemplando los arcianos, cuyas hojas rojas habían comenzado a caer hacía varios meses, y ahora estaban casi pelados. Les pregunto a los dioses si volvería a ver a Arya. No había recibido noticias sobre ella desde que su padre había sido arrestado, y era probable que estuviera muerta. Sin embargo, no había forma de saberlo con seguridad, y el sueño que había tenido la otra vez lo hacía preguntárselo todavía más. Si había logrado sobrevivir, sería una chica de 11 años perdida, huérfana y sin un lugar adonde ir.

“Por favor, si Arya sigue con vida, envíenla conmigo. Recuérdenle que en el Muro todavía tiene un hermano que la quiere, y hará todo cuanto esté en sus manos para mantenerla a salvo.” Rezo él.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento agito las ramas de los arcianos, y algunas hojas cayeron. Una de ellas aterrizo a su lado, donde había estado Gendry sentado varios minutos antes. Jon supuso que la ráfaga podía ser la respuesta de los dioses, diciéndole que lo habían escuchado. Pero se sentía tonto, hablándoles a los árboles, e intentando percibir una respuesta inexistente.

Sin embargo, los dioses antiguos eran los únicos a los que Jon estaba dispuesto a rezar, y eran los únicos ante quienes se atrevía a mostrar sus dudas e inseguridades, así que antes de irse les hizo una última pregunta, sin esperar verdaderamente una respuesta.

“¿Sería una buena idea aceptar mujeres en la Guardia de la Noche?”

El viento ceso de golpe, y hubo un silencio casi absoluto en el que podía oír los latidos de su corazón, si se concentraba en ello. La Guardia de la Noche nunca había tenido mujeres. Sin embargo, tampoco había intervenido en las guerras de los Siete Reinos, o forjado alianzas con salvajes, antes de que el decidiera hacerlo. Si fuera su deseo incluir mujeres en la Guardia de la Noche, entonces sí podría suceder.

Lentamente, una brisa volvió a mecer las ramas de los arcianos frente a él. La Guardia de la Noche necesitaba gente, y si aceptar mujeres servía para conseguirlo, si sería una buena idea. Pero no ninguna mujer que tuviera otra opción se uniría a la Guardia. Y los hombres de Poniente, al enterarse de que la Guardia de la Noche acepta tanto hombres como mujeres, con su orgullo y sus prejuicios, la despreciarían por eso.

Finalmente, Jon se decidió. Aunque creía que existen mujeres con capacitadas para la lucha, le parecía más sabio aceptar que la mayoría de los hombres no pensaba igual que él, y no admitir mujeres en la organización. Por el momento. Una pequeña ráfaga soplo mientras se paraba para irse, y Jon agradeció a los dioses por escucharlo, si lo habían hecho.

Después de la larga cabalgata a Castillo Negro, se dirigió al patio, donde paso un rato practicando esgrima con Pyp, Grenn y otros amigos, hasta que oscureció y se fueron a comer. Jon estaba más distante de sus hermanos últimamente, y eso lo preocupaba. No sabía cómo ser un Lord Comandante y un hermano juramentado al mismo tiempo. Quería ser un buen líder, uno que fuera querido y respetado al mismo tiempo. Como su padre había sido para su familia y sus hombres.


	8. Arya III

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en muy poco tiempo, pero a estas alturas Arya ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios. Jon había ejecutado a un hermano juramentado por insubordinación, y Melisandre, la sacerdotisa roja de Stannis, había mandado a quemar a Mance Rayder, el rey de los salvajes. Sin embargo, el Pueblo Libre, como se llamaban a sí mismos, había sido admitido al sur del muro, después de aceptar a Stannis como su rey. La mayoría ahora trabajaba para la Guardia, y algunos incluso entrenaban con Arya para formar parte de esta. Había mujeres salvajes en el Muro también, pero ninguna formaría parte de la Guardia.

A Arya le habían dicho que la Guardia de la Noche no se involucraba en las guerras de Poniente, y ella no entendía entonces por qué se habían aliado con este rey, pero prefirió no preguntar. Porque también le habían dicho que el enemigo de la Guardia eran los salvajes, pero todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor demostraba lo contrario. Ahora que lo había oído decir por tantos hombres adultos, tuvo que admitir que los Otros de verdad existían, y no era una broma que los reclutas le habían hecho para burlarse de ella.

Ahora Stannis se había marchado, junto con la mayor parte de sus hombres. Había dejado a Melisandre, y algunos guardias y sirvientes para atenderla, pero todos los demás lo habían acompañado para unir a los clanes de la montaña a su causa, según lo que había oído decir a los caballeros antes de partir.

Esa mañana Férreo Emmett, el maestro de armas de Castillo Negro, les dijo a los reclutas en entrenamiento:

-El Lord Comandante Stark anuncio que ustedes ya están listos para decir sus juramentos y levantarse como hombres de la Guardia de la Noche. Cada uno será asignado a una orden.

Les dijo a cada uno la orden a la que fue asignado y, para sorpresa de Arya, la suya fue “Exploradores”.

Para decir sus juramentos debían pasar al otro lado del muro, donde se encontraban los arcianos que atestiguarían el juramento pronunciado. Jon iría con ellos.

Arya se dijo entonces que al día siguiente le revelaría su identidad a Jon, una vez que fuera un “hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche”. No podría echarla después de eso, pensaba ella.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado para decir el juramento, se dieron cuenta de que unos salvajes, entre ellos un gigante, ocupaban el sitio. Arya lo observo fascinada, porque era la primera vez que veía un gigante. Casi se produjo un enfrentamiento, pero Pieles, un ex salvaje que había vestido el negro, les dijo a los otros en la Lengua Antigua que la Guardia no quería derramar sangre frente a los Dioses Antiguos, que eran sus dioses también.

Después de resolver eso, los reclutas se arrodillaron frente a los dioses antiguos y pronunciaron el nuevo juramento. Era igual que el viejo, con una pequeña excepción: en lugar de jurar no casarse, no tener hijos y no poseer tierras, ahora decía “juro poner a mi esposa, mis hijos y mis tierras (si tuviera) al servicio de la Guardia de la Noche”.

Una vez que terminaron de decir las palabras, el Lord Comandante les dijo:

-Levántense ahora como Hombres de la Guardia de la Noche.

Y Arya se levantó con los demás, siendo la única que sabía que ella jamás podría ser un hombre de la guardia de la noche. A la vuelta, los salvajes los acompañaron al Muro. A partir de ahora, los que se encontraban en condiciones servirían a la Guardia también. Arya se preguntó qué dirían los demás hermanos juramentados al ver al gigante.

Para el momento en el que regresaron al Castillo Negro, el sol hacía rato había iniciado su descenso. Después de llevar los caballos al establo, entraron para buscar algo caliente que comer. Tenían la tarde libre, y Arya se la paso observando a los hermanos juramentados en su entrenamiento y sus tareas, mientras imaginaba como sería el momento de decirle a su hermano quien era.

¿Qué haría él? ¿Se enojaría con ella? ¿Le gritaría y regañaría por lo que hizo? ¿La despeinaría? ¿La llamaría “hermanita”? ¿Intentaría mantener su identidad en secreto? ¿O la presentaría ante sus hermanos juramentados como la primera Mujer de la Guardia de la Noche?

A la hora de cenar se sentó con el resto de los nuevos hermanos juramentados, (excepto Pieles, que se había sentado con los salvajes y el gigante para explicarles en la Lengua Antigua lo que había ocurrido el último tiempo en la Guardia). Ellos hablaron excitados acerca de lo que les esperaba como hermanos juramentados de la Guardia de la Noche. Seda sería un Mayordomo, y estaba satisfecho con la orden que le había tocado. La mayor parte de las tareas en el Muro eran llevadas a cabo por esa orden. Hareth había sido asignado a la orden de constructores, y también le gustaba su futuro trabajo. Arron había sido seleccionado para la orden de mayordomos, y su mellizo Emrik para los exploradores. Jax también sería un explorador. Él dijo que le sorprendía que un niño tan pequeño como Gendry fuera elegido para esa orden, a pesar de sus habilidades, pero que seguro en el futuro sería un hombre fuerte, y digno de su orden. Arya solamente asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si una mujer fuerte podía ser considerada digna de los Exploradores.

Esa noche les dieron nuevas habitaciones, de manera que cada uno tenía una propia. Y a la mañana siguiente decidió llevar a cabo su plan. En lugar de ir a desayunar, agarro su espada Aguja y se encamino hacia las habitaciones del Lord Comandante. Cuando toco la puerta, fue atendida por Edd el Penas, su mayordomo personal.

-Buenos días, Gendry (si es que los días buenos existen, porque los míos siempre son malos). ¿Buscas a Lord Stark?

Era extraño que llamaran así a Jon. En toda su vida, Arya solo había oído que llamaran de esa forma a su padre. Además, Jon había sido siempre un Nieve, a pesar de que fuera su hermano preferido.

-Sí. Me gustaría hablar con él. ¿Puedes decirle que estoy en la puerta?

-En seguida- respondió, y entro para anunciarla.

Arya se encontró pensando que, hasta ahora, sus planes siempre habían salido mal. Desde aquel día en que iba a marcharse de Desembarco del Rey, y que fue interrumpida por guardias Lannister en su clase de danza. O cuando Yoren le dijo que la llevaría de vuelta a Invernalia. Y cuando emprendió el viaje hacia Aguasdulces, para ser interceptada por la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Y cuando ellos le habían dicho que la llevarían con su madre, y cuando el Perro prometió lo mismo. Ahora había llegado a Castillo Negro, pero eso no quería decir que todo fuera a salir bien. Se subió la capucha, ocultando su cara lo máximo posible.

-Lord Jon dijo que pase, Gendry.- Dijo Tollett cuando volvió. La acompañó hasta donde se encontraba Jon, tomando su desayuno.

-Buenos días, Gendry. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Jon parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiera venido a hablar con él, e interesado en lo que iba a decirle.

-Sí, pero me gustaría asegurarme de algunas cosas antes de decírtelo. ¿Es cierto que una vez que dices tus votos eres un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche para siempre, sin importar quien hayas sido ni lo que hayas hecho antes?

Jon tardo un poco en responder, probablemente preguntándose a que venía esa pregunta tan obvia.

-Siéntate, Gendry-Jon señaló la silla que estaba frente a él, y Arya se sentó.- Cuando un hombre (o niño) dice sus votos, ya es parte de la Guardia para siempre. No importa si cometiste crímenes antes de llegar al Muro, o si eras el hijo de una prostituta. Lo dijiste en tus votos: “Por esta noche, y por todas las que vendrán”. ¿Era esa tu duda?

-Más o menos.- Respondió ella.-Mi caso es un poco diferente a esos. Yo he cometido crímenes y asesinado hombres que me atacaron, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Mi problema es lo que soy, y jamás podre dejar de ser.

Eso confundió a Jon, que frunció el ceño y le pregunto:

-¿Me dirás de que se trata, o tengo que adivinarlo?

Arya casi rió por la impaciencia de Jon, pero se contuvo.

-Te lo diré. Yo les mentí a todos los de la Guardia de la Noche desde el principio. No soy quien dije que era. La única verdad que te dije es que nací en el Norte y que no tengo padres. Viví un tiempo en Desembarco del Rey, donde Yoren me encontró viviendo en las calles, y me prometió llevarme a casa. Viaje con el haciéndome llamar Arry, como me dijo que hiciera. Pero unos caballeros de los Lannister nos atacaron en el camino, y el murió sin poder cumplir su promesa.

“Pero el problema no es lo que paso conmigo como Arry, ni con las identidades que asumí después. El problema es que antes de eso yo era una niña. Y lo sigo siendo, porque por más que mienta, no puedo cambiar la realidad.

\- La cara de Jon mostraba claramente su estupefacción, pero Arya continuo.

-Antes de dejar mi hogar yo tenía un hermano mayor que creía en mí. Me dio una espada y me dijo “Pégales por el lado de la punta”. Y lo hice. Y practique esgrima siempre que pude. Y cuando me encontré sola, busque la manera de volver con él. Ahora que lo encontré, solo espero que siga creyendo en mí, como el día en que me dio esta espada.- Al decir eso, Arya se sacó la capucha, y le mostró Aguja a Jon.

Jon se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Finalmente se acercó a ella, y la abrazo con emoción. La despeino, y le susurro “hermanita, ¡Cuánto te extrañé!” mientras le besaba las mejillas. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, le dijo que también lo había extrañado mucho, y le cayeron lágrimas de los ojos, sin que ella supiera por qué.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, él le dijo que no sabía si permitirle quedarse en la Guardia de la Noche sería una buena idea. Le prometió que pensaría que hacer al respecto, y le pidió que mientras tanto, siguiera siendo Gendry.

Habiendo dicho eso, llamo a Edd el Penas y le pidió que trajera comida para “Gendry”, y desayunaron juntos como no lo habían hecho por años. Ella le habló sobre lo que hizo durante los últimos 2 años, y él le contó como había llegado a ser Lord Comandante. Los 2 habían pasado por mucho, e iban a pasar por más en el futuro. Finalmente, Jon le dijo que por más que él quisiera tenerla cerca, sería mejor que actuaran como si apenas se conocieran para no levantar sospechas.

Arya salió de la habitación de Jon, más contenta de lo que había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y subió al Muro, porque le tocaba turno de guardia. Con un poco de suerte sería la primer Mujer de la Guardia de la Noche. Y sino, Jon encontraría un lugar para ella. Arya seguro podía quedarse en el Muro como las mujeres salvajes. Él no le iba a negar eso. Era el único miembro de su manada que quedaba, y no la podía rechazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
> Por favor, dejen algún comentario, aunque sea uno corto, para que pueda saber que opinan!


	9. Rickon III

Ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar, y se sentía como si hubiera nacido ahí. Rara vez recordaba lo que había sido su vida antes de llegar a Skagos. Ese era su hogar, y Osha era su madre. Incluso le podía decir “mama”, porque ella les había dicho a todos que él era su hijo. Había aprendido todo lo que un chico del pueblo libre debía saber, o casi. Hablaba en la Lengua Antigua casi a la perfección, sabia usar la lanza (no muy bien todavía, pero para un chico de 6 años era más que aceptable), jugaba a los mismos juegos que los otros niños y escuchaba las mismas leyendas y cuentos frente a la fogata.

Peludo también estaba cómodo en la aldea. A veces salía y cazaba en los bosques cercanos, pero Rickon sabía que el siempre volvería. Lo podía ver de noche, cuando se transformaba en el en sus sueños. Una vez les contó a su madre y su abuela (Osha y Keyllie) sobre sus sueños de lobo. Lejos de parecer sorprendidas, como Rickon había supuesto que estarían, habían reaccionado como si ya lo supieran.

-Eres un cambiapieles, Rickon. Puedes entrar en la piel de tu lobo. Si te concentraras en eso, también podrías hacerlo estando despierto, y no solo cuando duermes.- Le había explicado su abuela.

Desde ahí, Rickon había intentado penetrar la piel de su lobo huargo estando despierto. Pasaron varios días hasta que pudo hacerlo, pero desde la primera vez en adelante le resulto cada vez más fácil.

En eso estaba, dando vueltas alrededor de la aldea, corriendo en la piel de Peludo, cuando encontró a 2 hombres desconocidos acercándose. Eran un hombre adulto y uno más joven. Se detuvieron al ver a Peludo, probablemente por miedo a ser atacados. El lobo vio que iban armados, y eso lo asusto y enojo. ¿Acaso querían atacar su casa? ¿Matar a su familia? Decidió impedir que aquellos hombres llegaran a la aldea. Pero entonces el mayor de ellos hablo.

-Ese debe ser el lobo de Rickon. El chico está en la aldea, entonces. Si el lobo huargo no nos mata, lo encontraremos hoy.

El joven no emitió respuesta, tal vez estaba demasiado aterrorizado para hablar.

Peludo se dispuso entonces a atacar a aquellos hombres que se proponían encontrar a Rickon. Fue una pelea corta, y no muy complicada. Peludo termino con un par de lastimaduras en el lomo izquierdo, donde le habían clavado sus espadas, pero logro dejar inconscientes a los 2 oponentes. Podía haberlos matado, o dejarlos ahí tirados, pero Rickon prefirió llevarlos a la aldea, para ver por qué lo buscaban, y quienes eran. Entonces le ordeno al lobo que los arrastrara a su carpa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Rickon?- Pregunto algo alterada Osha, mirando a los hombres sangrientos tirados sobre el pasto.- ¿Fue Peludo el que los ataco?

-Fuimos los 2. Yo estaba en su piel cuando paso. No sé quiénes son, pero me estaban buscando. Los traje para que nos digan quienes son cuando despierten.

-¿Estás seguro de que te buscaban a ti?- Osha parecía preocupada.

-Sí. Dijeron mi nombre, y que Peludo era mi lobo huargo. Y me estaban buscando.

Osha lo miro atentamente en silencio, decidiendo que hacer con esa situación. Finalmente, con un suspiro, resolvió:

-Ve a jugar con los chicos, Rickon. Mi madre se ocupara de ellos. No te preocupes.

-Pero, mama ¿Y si hay más gente buscándome? ¿Y si descubren dónde estoy? ¡Yo no quiero irme de casa! ¡No quiero dejar la aldea!- Le empezaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos mientras decía eso. Fue alzando la voz cada vez más, hasta terminar gritando. De repente estaba asustado y enojado ante la idea de volver a perderlo todo, y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Rickon grito y pataleo sin que hubiera modo de calmarlo, y Peludo gruñó sin parar también. Cuando se hubo agotado, se fue al bosque del arciano, para estar solo.

Pero cuando llego frente al árbol, se encontró con que no lo tenía solo para él. Sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Rickon se preguntó por qué se encontraban rezando, y luego recordó que el padre de los chicos había tenido un accidente en una cacería. Seguro rezaban por su recuperación. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él quería estar solo.

Viendo esto, Lyra dijo:

-Creo que ya fue suficiente rezo por hoy. Ven, Deiro. Volvamos.

-Pero yo no quiero…-empezó a protestar el chico.

-Rezar solo no sirve.- lo corto su hermana- Debemos acompañar a papa, y ver si necesita algo. Hay que cuidarlo y estar a su lado también. Ven.

Ella se giró para irse, y su hermano lo siguió. Keit también empezó a irse, pero ella le pidió que se quedara un rato más. Lyra le dijo algo al oído antes de irse, y el asintió con la cabeza y despidió a sus hermanos menores. Rickon observo a Lyra mientras ella se marchaba, y vio que en un momento ella miro para atrás, hacia donde estaba el, como si quisiera quedarse también, preguntarle que le sucedía, y consolarlo. Si no estuviera tan molesto y asustado, se irritaría por el secreto que no lo dejaron oír, y exigiría que se lo contaran. Pero en ese momento, lo único que quería escuchar era el silencio, y las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con el viento. Keit le concedió esto durante varios minutos, durante los cuales estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro, sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Le pregunto Keit a Rickon al final.

-Unos hombres que no conozco me están buscando.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto Keit, extrañado.

-No lo sé- Respondió el con sinceridad.-No sé por qué mataron a mi familia. No sé por qué destruyeron mi casa. Y ahora que me escape, no se quienes me buscan, ni por qué.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No es Osha tu madre? ¿De qué familia estás hablando? ¿De qué casa?

-De la Casa Stark, de Invernalia. Yo no soy el hijo de Osha de verdad. Pero no me importa. Ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una mama, y ustedes a una familia. No quiero tener que irme de acá. Dejar la aldea para evitar que me encuentren.-Ahí se le quebró la voz, y empezó a sollozar.

-No llores. No vas a tener que irte, ya vas a ver. Nosotros somos tu familia, sin importar quien hayas sido antes. Si quieren matarte, te protegeremos. Y si debes marcharte, no te iras solo. Yo te acompañaré, junto con Lyra y Osha. Mientras estemos vivos, Rickon, no nos perderás.- Y Keit abrazo a Rickon, que fue dejando de llorar.

Cuando volvieron a la aldea, Keit acompañó a Rickon a su casa. Al llegar ahí, se encontraron con que Osha conversaba afuera junto con Deiro y Lyra. La puerta estaba cerrada. Osha les explico que su madre había preferido estar sola mientras interrogaba a los desconocidos. Se sentaron entonces a esperar a que Keyllie saliera.

-Osha y Rickon, entren, por favor.- Les indico ella cuando apareció. Y girándose a los demás- Ustedes, chicos, van a tener que esperar un rato más afuera.

Rickon y Osha entraron a la casa detrás de Keyllie, y se sentaron en sillas de madera alrededor de la única mesa de la casa, como les pidió la anciana que hicieran. El mayor de los hombres también estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Rickon, este hombre dice llamarse Lord Davos Seaworth. ¿Has oído hablar de el alguna vez?- Pregunto Keyllie.

Rickon negó con la cabeza.

-Dice que sirve al Rey Stannis Baratheon como su Mano del Rey. Me contó que fue a hablar con un señor llamado Lord Wyman Manderly para conseguir su lealtad para Stannis, y que este lo envió a buscarte a cambio de su apoyo. El Norte quiere que vuelva a haber un Stark en Invernalia, dice Davos.

Rickon pensó en lo que ella dijo. El si había oído sobre los Manderly, y había conocido a Lord Wyman. Sabía además que el Rey Robert había tenido un hermano llamado Stannis, pero no se acordaba de que fuera rey. Como sea, probablemente ese Lord Davos decía la verdad. Pero a Rickon no le gustaba.

-Yo no quiero volver a Invernalia. Esta destruida, y mi familia ya no vive ahí. Esta es mi casa ahora. Si quieren un Stark en Invernalia, díganle a mi hermano Robb.

Esta vez fue el mismo Lord Davos quien hablo:

–Chico, tu hermano fue asesinado. No va a poder volver a Invernalia.- Parecía triste por tener que decirle eso.

Rickon se entristeció también, porque Robb era uno de los hermanos que si recordaba, y ahora lo había perdido para siempre. Pero logro evitar que le cayeran lágrimas, y responder con naturalidad a pesar de eso.

-Entonces busquen a Bran. Él es mayor que yo. Debería ser Bran el señor de Invernalia.

-Con gusto buscaría a tu hermano, Rickon. Pero no sé dónde está. Lord Manderly supo decirme que estabas en Skagos, pero lo único que sabía sobre Bran era que había logrado escapar de Theon Greyjoy.

-¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, Lord Davos?- Pregunto Rickon entonces.

-Solamente llevarte a Puerto Blanco para que los Manderly te vean, y después al Muro con mi Rey y con tu hermano. Ahí Stannis te pedirá que te arrodilles ante él, y a cambio te mantendrá a salvo por el resto de la guerra. Y cuando reconquiste Invernalia, te la devolverá, para que vuelva a haber un Lord Stark en Invernalia.- Aseguro Lord Davos.

“Al Muro… Con tu hermano.” Fueron las palabras que más le llamaron la atención a Rickon. Ese hombre decía no saber donde se encontraba Bran, pero al parecer creía que estaba en el Muro. Había estado esperando al hombre del sueño de Lyra por tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado. Pero ahora que Lord Davos había dicho eso, lo recordó de pronto. Le pregunto entonces a Davos si el tenia un barco con una cebolla dibujada en las velas, y el respondió que no, pero que ese era el blasón de su Casa, de la cual el mismo era el fundador. Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Rickon supiera con seguridad que se encontraba frente al hombre del sueño de su amiga.

-Solo aceptare ir si mi familia viene conmigo. Quiero que Osha, mi madre, me acompañe. Y quiero que mi hermano Keit venga conmigo también. Y Lyra, si ella también quiere venir.- Decidió Rickon al fianal.

  
-Puedes llevar a quien quieras, Lord Stark.- Dijo Davos, sonriendo como quien acaba de terminar una larga y dura misión.

Después de 2 días se despidieron de sus familiares de Skagos, y partieron hacia Puerto Blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Por favor, si lo leen pueden dejar algún comentario?  
> Muchas gracias desde ya para quien lo haga.


	10. Jon IV

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana lo despertó. Apenas había podido dormir; los asuntos por resolver lo mantenían en vela. Jon había enviado a Val a buscar a Tormund, esperando conseguir una alianza con los salvajes que se le hubieran unido. Pero mientras que el intentaba unir las fuerzas de bandos que anteriormente habían sido enemigos, sus hermanos juramentados lo miraban con sospecha. Algunos lo creían un desertor, no mejor que Mance Rayder.

Bowen Marsh y Othell Yarwick se negaban a aceptar el trabajo de los salvajes, y ponían excusas y objeciones para todo. Además, estaba Melisandre. Ella le había predicho que 3 hombres que él había enviado a una exploración volverían muertos, y lo hicieron. Pero también le había dicho que una chica de gris sobre un caballo moribundo (Arya) llegaría al Muro para pedirle que la salvara de un matrimonio no deseado. Y eso no podía ser verdad, porque Arya ya estaba en el Muro. Vestida de negro, fingiendo ser un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. Practicando esgrima, haciendo guardias y ayudando con lo que fuera necesario, como todos los demás. Pero el no había querido contarle eso a la sacerdotisa todavía, así que había tenido que aceptar su plan de enviar a Mance Rayder a rescatarla, a falta de una excusa para rechazar la idea.

A Arya le salía bien hacer de chico, pero Jon sabía bien que no podía ser así para siempre. En unos años ella sería una mujer adulta, y eso no iba a poder ocultarlo. Probablemente ya le habían empezado a crecer los pechos, y no tardaría mucho en sangrar. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Le encantaría poder presentarla ante todos como su hermana, y nombrarla Primer Mujer de la Guardia de la Noche. Pero si traer salvajes al Muro había traído problemas y desacuerdos, permitir que una mujer sea una hermana juramentada de la Guardia de la Noche provocaría todavía más rechazo y desaprobación de parte de los hermanos negros. Además, la única mujer de la que se sabía que había formado parte de la Guardia de la Noche era Danny Flint, la Valiente. Y Jon preferiría perecer ante los otros que permitir que su hermanita tenga el mismo destino que esa chica.

Si Stannis se enterara de la identidad de Arya, insistiría en casarla con alguno de sus señores o leales caballeros. Y ese era exactamente el tipo de vida que Arya había rechazado desde que Jon recordaba: la educada dama de alta cuna, esposa del importante señor de un castillo. La mejor opción para Jon era permitirle quedarse en el Muro, pero como las mujeres de las lanzas lo hacían, trabajando para la Guardia pero sin formar parte de esta. Ni siquiera debía decir que ella era su hermana. Solo que era una chica.

Aparte del interrogante sobre Arya, Jon debía prepararse para recibir a la reina Selyse, que llegaría al Castillo Negro al día siguiente. Él nunca había visto a la reina, pero por lo que había oído de ella no estaba especialmente entusiasmado ante la idea de conocerla.

En todo esto pensaba Jon mientras tomaba su desayuno (pan con manteca y frutas, y agua) en su habitación. Ya estaban comiendo raciones de invierno, pero Bowen Marsh seguía diciendo que la comida se acabaría antes de que llegara la primavera.

Decidió terminar con el problema de Arya ese mismo día. Era lo que podía hacerse más rápidamente. Le pidió a Edd el Penas que buscara a “Gendry”, y el mayordomo obedeció, algo curioso por el interés de su Comandante en el pequeño hermano juramentado.

-Aquí esta Gendry, Lord Nieve.

Aunque Jon ahora era un Stark, sus amigos seguían llamándolo así. Aquellos para los cuales Jon seguiría siendo siempre el mismo, sin importar sus títulos.

-Gracias, Edd. Puedes retirarte. Pasa, Gendry.

-Hola Jon. ¿Como andas?- Saludo Arya./p>

-Muy bien, Arya. Gracias por preguntar. Escucha, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que te descubran. Estuve pensando que podemos revelar tu identidad y decirles a todos que desde ahora vivirás en el Muro pero no serás parte de la Guardia. Esa es la mejor opción que se me ocurre.

-¿No puedo ser tu Hermana Juramentada?

Esa pregunta lo hizo sonreír.

-Para mí siempre vas a ser mi hermana. Y si algún día las cosas en el Muro se calman, les recordare a todos que juraste lo mismo que ellos, y que trabajaste lo mismo. Pero por ahora lo mejor va a ser que dejes de vestirte de negro. La única diferencia va a ser esa, te lo prometo. Y también te prometo que, tan pronto como pueda, permitiré la existencia de mujeres en la Guardia.

-Yo misma les diré quién soy. No quiero que crean que lo sabias desde el principio. Y ni siquiera debo decirles que soy tu hermana. Ya use otros nombres antes. Puedo decir que me llamo Comadreja o Nymeria. Así nadie creerá que soy importante, y no me usaran para lastimarte.

Jon no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su hermanita. Había pasado por tantas cosas que se había visto obligada a cambiar de identidad más de una vez, y estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo para protegerlo a el, que era su hermano mayor. Jon sabía que todo sería más fácil si Melisandre creía que se trataba de una chica del pueblo llano, pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir negando a su hermana, ahora que la tenía con él.

-Prefiero que seas mi hermanita. Arya Stark de Invernalia.- Le revolvió el pelo, haciéndola reír.

-De acuerdo.-Accedió ella entre risas- Pero que ni piensen que me voy a comportar como una damita y tomar clases de costura.

-No tomaras clases convencionales si no quieres, pero creo que vas a querer seguir usando tu Aguja.

-Sí. Aunque ¿no me queda un poco chica?

-Puede ser. Pero tienes todas las armas de Castillo Negro a tu disposición. Seguro que habrá una que te sirva.-Y volviendo al tono serio dijo- Pero de lo que estábamos hablando era tu revelación. Me gustaría que sea antes de la llegada de la reina, para que no pueda decir nada al respecto. Eso sería esta misma noche. ¿Te animas?

-¡Por supuesto! No me da miedo. Y si me asustara revelar mi identidad, lo haría igual, porque el miedo hiere más que las espadas.- Aseguro ella, orgullosa.

Jon se preguntó de dónde había aprendido eso Arya, pero no dijo nada. Ella siempre había sido valiente, y el cambio no era tan grande. Seguía siendo la misma niña que él conocía, solo que ahora era un poco más grande y había visto cosas horribles. Lo mismo podía decirse de él.

Jon llamo a Edd para que se llevara las bandejas del desayuno de los 2, y Arya le pregunto a Jon:

-¿Puedo decírselo? Quiero ver cómo reacciona.-

-¿Decirme que?- Pregunto Edd con curiosidad.

-Si puedes. Después de todo, esto no va a ser un secreto mañana.- Concedió Jon.

-Lo que tengo que decir es que… ¡Soy una chica!

Edd se rió de la confesión de Arya:

–Podría ser. Ahora tenemos salvajes en la Guardia y un gigante en el Muro. ¿Por qué no chicas en la Guardia de la Noche? Son mejores que los Caminantes Blancos, eso seguro. Aunque nunca tuve suerte con las mujeres, a decir verdad. Bueno, no tengo suerte con nada.

-Pero soy una chica de verdad. Soy la hermana de Jon: Arya.

Edd miro a Jon, cuya expresión confirmaba lo dicho por Arya.

-¿Tenemos una Hermana Juramentada?

-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ella va a revelar su identidad, y va a dejar de vestir el negro. Va a seguir en el Muro, pero sin ser parte de la Guardia. Edd, ¿puedes traerme a Clydas? Me gustaría poder contarle esto ahora. Por todo lo que él sabe, mi hermanita esta en Invernalia, casada con el hijo del traidor que mato a mi hermano Robb. Ademas, tal vez necesitemos su ayuda para evitar problemas a la hora de revelar la identidad de Arya, y para eso lo debe saber de antemano.

-Enseguida, Lord Nieve.

Jon se quedó con Arya, preguntándole como le iba como hombre de la Guardia, a lo que ella respondió que bien. No había otro lugar donde ella quisiera estar, excepto Invernalia. Pero la Invernalia que ella quería ya no existía. En la Guardia la trataban bien (ella le había contado a Jon de como la habían maltratado en Harrenhal, hasta el punto de hacerla desear la muerte de sus maltratadores). Además, era mucho más emocionante el Muro que Harrenhal, decía ella. E incluso podía llegar a luchar. A Jon no le gustaba ni pensar en la idea de que Arya luchara contra los Otros, pero prefirió dejar esa discusión para otro momento.

Cuando llego Clydas, Arya se revelo otra vez, dejando al hombre confundido pero aliviado, ya que la hermanita de Jon estaba a salvo en el Muro, y no prisionera de su indeseado marido. Al final, él le advirtió a Jon que tendrían que pelear contra los Bolton en un futuro, porque ellos iban a reclamar Invernalia en nombre de Arya. Pero pelear con los Bolton era algo que Stannis ya estaba haciendo, y a Jon no le preocupó mucho el problema.

Después de eso, Arya fue a entrenar un rato, mientras que Jon supervisaba las preparaciones de Marsh para la llegada de la reina. Al comprobar que las habitaciones estaban preparadas, y había lugar de sobra en los establos para los caballos que Selyse quisiera traer, fue al patio también. Observo desde afuera a su hermana, batiéndose a duelo con varios hombres de la Guardia y salvajes. Los hombres que sabían luchar la vencían casi sin esfuerzo. Pero los viejos, lisiados, o inexpertos perdían ante ella, que era rápida e impredecible. Incluso logro vencer a algunas mujeres de las lanzas que eran buenas luchadoras. Había estado practicando de verdad, supo Jon.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Arya se paró y pidió la atención de todos. Entre curiosos y divertidos ante la idea de escuchar un discurso del pequeño hermano juramentado, se callaron para oír su comunicado. Jon sintió que él estaba más nervioso que ella.

-Todos ustedes saben quién soy. Algunos me escucharon decirlo. Otros simplemente saben que lo dije: “Soy la espada en la oscuridad, soy el observador sobre los muros. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, y el escudo que protege las tierras de los hombres”. Soy un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, entonces. Ustedes me conocen como Gendry. Pero ese no es mi nombre real. Quiero decirles quien soy, pero solo lo haré si me juran por el honor de cada uno de ustedes, que van a permitirme seguir en el Muro, vistiendo el negro como ustedes, cuando sepan quien fui, y quien soy.

Las manos de Jon comenzaron a sudar a pesar del frío, y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Arya? Habían acordado que ella revelaría su identidad y dejaría de formar parte de la Guardia, pero ahora estaba pidiendo que la dejaran seguir en la organización. Jon rezo porque Arya supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Se escucharon varias voces (de la mayoría de los hermanos juramentados presentes) que prometían lo exigido por Arya. Después de que estas callaran, ella continuo.

-Supongo que muchos de ustedes habrán conocido a Yoren. El me encontró en Desembarco del Rey, viviendo en la calle, después de haber perdido a mi padre. El me ofreció su protección y me dio un nombre nuevo: “Arry”. Me prometió llevarme a mi casa en el Norte, y yo viaje con él. Pero fue asesinado, y hasta donde yo sé, nadie de nuestro grupo llego jamás a Castillo Negro. Desde ahí viaje por muchos lugares y bajo muchos nombres, pero no es eso lo que importa, sino quien fui antes de ser Arry.

Los hombres estaban intrigados a estas alturas. Un chico que viajo por medio Poniente para llegar a Castillo Negro, sumado a la mención de Yoren, era algo que interesaba a la mayoría. Y la manera misteriosa en que había omitido decir su verdadero nombre, los tenía casi hipnotizados.

Jon estaba tenso y asustado. Lo único que podía esperar era que la aceptaran, o que por lo menos le permitieran a Jon ser quien decidiera que hacer con ella.

-Antes de eso, hermanos míos, yo era tan solo una niña de 9 años. Escucharon bien: una niña. Mi nombre era Arya, de la Casa Stark. Jon es mi hermano, y a el acudí, sin decírselo, cuando no tenía adonde ir. Muchos me vieron trabajar ya, y no encontraron motivo para sospechar que no era un chico. Espero que sean fieles, entonces, a su palabra.

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Clydas se animó a decir:

-¡Démosle la bienvenida a Arya Stark, Primera Hermana Juramentada de la Guardia de la Noche!

Y muchos lo siguieron. Los que no, se limitaron a quedarse callados.


	11. Alayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía este fic, varias veces pensé en poner capítulos de Sansa desde el principio. Sin embargo, la historia canon de Sansa me gustaba mucho, y para este fic funcionaba bastante bien, así que decidí no alterarla, y hacerla aparecer recién ahora. De esta manera, Sansa estuvo en el Nido de Águilas transformándose en Alayne mientras todo lo que escribí hasta ahora sucedía.  
> Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. Que lo disfruten!

Maddy y Gretchel, las criadas que habían venido con ella y su nueva familia desde el Nido de Águilas, entraron en su habitación. Alayne ya llevaba puesto el vestido que planeaba usar esa noche, de manera que no tendría que arruinarse el peinado después para vestirse. Les indico a las criadas el tipo de peinado que quería que le hicieran: uno con varias trenzas recogidas en pequeños rodetes, y 2 mechones sueltos que cayeran hacia adelante. Ellas elogiaron su elección y se dispusieron a trabajar, mientras la joven miraba atentamente el reflejo en el espejo.

Llevaban casi una luna viviendo en las Puertas de la Luna. Ya se había adaptado a su nuevo hogar, donde pasaría el resto del invierno. Porque si bien el plan que su padre tenía en mente implicaba casarla antes de que llegara la primavera, su prometido/marido iría a vivir con ella, en lugar de ser Alayne la que se mudara. Teniendo en cuenta que Harry era el heredero del Nido de Águilas eso parecía tener sentido, pero a Alayne no le gustaba, porque sabía lo que tendría que suceder para que Harry obtuviera esa herencia.

Si fuera la misma que había sido 2 años atrás, la idea de conocer a Harry la haría sonrojarse y suspirar con anhelo y excitación, y estaría ilusionada ante la expectativa de un matrimonio con un joven y noble caballero. Pero las cosas eran distintas ahora. Ella ya había estado comprometida una vez, con un joven príncipe de cabellos dorados relucientes, y justo cuando creía que sus sueños estaban a punto de cumplirse, su príncipe se transformó en el peor monstruo que hubiera podido imaginar. También había estado casada, y su matrimonio había sido una pesadilla. Lo único bueno que podía rescatar de su tiempo de casada era que su marido no la forzó a consumar su unión. Por todo eso, ahora no era la misma que había sido. Hasta su nombre era distinto.

Lo único que sentía Alayne, entonces, ante la expectativa de conocer a su nuevo prometido, era inseguridad y desconfianza. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que fuera un hombre amable, y que la tratara con respeto.

En eso estaba pensando mientras las criadas le recogían el cabello, trenzándolo y peinándolo con formas complejas y hermosas. Se había puesto un vestido verde claro, que le había parecido muy lindo. En esta ocasión no debía preocuparse por mantener su apariencia humilde de bastarda, le había dicho Petyr, pero también le había aconsejado seguir evitando los colores Tully y Arryn. Su elección cumplía con esas condiciones.

Estudio su reflejo atentamente. Su rostro era bello, pero su expresión parecía triste. Alayne se obligó a sonreír para cambiarla. Ella recordaba haber sido halagada por su belleza, su cabello caoba brilloso, (que ahora ya no poseía) sus ojos azules profundos, y su impecable porte y comportamiento. Hoy iba a presentarse de la misma manera que siempre, e iba a causar la misma buena impresión que siempre había buscado provocar en los demás, pero solo porque era lo que se esperaba de ella. Los halagos ya no significaban nada para Alayne.

Cuando la hubieron terminado de peinar, decidió ir al septo del castillo. Tuvo que caminar bastante, porque estaba en la otra punta, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que Lady Waynwood llegara con sus hijos y su pupilo. Cuando llego, se sentó cerca del altar de la madre, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Rezo porque su prometido fuera un buen hombre, y que la tratara bien. Le rezo también a la anciana, para que la guiara en su camino que parecía no tener salidas, y para que el plan que Petyr le había confiado se cumpliera sin imprevistos. También le rezo al padre, pidiendo que la perdonara por los pecados que había cometido sin querer: su papel en la muerte de Joffrey, su mentira con respecto a su identidad, y su futuro casamiento, a expensas del primero que seguía vigente. Agradeció a la doncella por seguir virgen a pesar de todo. Pero no le rezo al guerrero, porque ya no creía en los caballeros.

Cuando hubo terminado, se quedó un tiempo mirando las estatuas. La madre con su rostro comprensivo y compasivo, el padre con su expresión más severa e inflexible. La doncella y su cara joven y hermosa, el caballero fuerte y resplandeciente en su armadura. La anciana encorvada con su farol centelleante, el fuerte herrero con su martillo. El extraño, escondido bajo su capucha. Alayne no tenía una madre que la cuidara y se apiadara de ella. Su padre era Menique, y ella no podía confiar en él. Pronto dejaría de ser una doncella, y su prometido el guerrero era un desconocido para ella. Nunca había recibido consejos de ninguna anciana, ni la ayuda de ningún herrero. ¿Qué dios la escucharía? ¿El desconocido? Ella no quería saber nada con la muerte todavía. ¿O tal vez los dioses antiguos? Pero eso era imposible. Alayne había sido educada por una septa, y solo rezaba a los Siete. Además, no había arcianos en el Valle.

Se paró resignada y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo. Cuando entro, Maddy y Gretchel le dijeron, con algo de reproche, que su padre ya se encontraba con Lord Royce, Myranda y los invitados en el Gran Salón. Se encamino hacia allá, entonces. Respiro hondo, intentando relajarse para que no se notara su nerviosismo, y entro.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, pero Petyr se puso de pie para recibirla, y el resto lo imito.

-Alayne, hija querida ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos esperando.- Dijo, mientras se acercaba para acompañarla a la mesa tomándola de la mano.

-Estaba en el septo, papa. Eres un gran hombre, pero yo no soy sino tu hija bastarda, y no merezco un marido como Harry. Por eso fui a agradecerles este magnífico regalo- mintió ella. Ahora había aprendido a mentir bien, y casi el mismo Petyr fue engañado. Pero ella se contentaba con que los otros le creyeran.

Él sonrió, complacido por su respuesta.

-Alayne fue educada por septas, y reza muy seguido. Espero que no les haya molestado su tardanza- Explico Petyr a modo de disculpas. Los demás negaron, indicando que no estaban ofendidos, y Meñique se encargó de presentarle a todos.

-¿Seguro que recuerdas a Lady Anya, de los Lores Recursadores?- Alayne asintió, viendo cómo se sonrojaba la mujer, avergonzada ante la mención del grupo del que ella formo parte para sacarle el poder a Petyr- Este es su hijo Ser Donnel, el Guardián de las Puertas. El más joven es Wallace, el menor de los Waynwood. Y, el joven caballero a mi lado es Ser Harold Hardying, el pupilo de Lady Waynwood, y tu prometido.

Ella los saludo uno por uno, observando y analizando a su futuro esposo, que se ruborizo ante el intenso escrutinio. Era un joven atractivo, de ojos oscuros y cabello lacio y negro. Sus rasgos eran finos pero masculinos. Alayne noto que él le dedico una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió, porque era lo que se esperaba. Se sentaron en la mesa otra vez, y Petyr ordeno a las sirvientas que trajeran el primer plato.

-Pero ¿No deberíamos esperar a que Lord Arryn se nos una para comer?- Protesto el joven Wallace.

-Lord Robert es un niño. No está acostumbrado a quedarse despierto hasta tarde. Ya ceno en sus aposentos, y se encuentra durmiendo ahora. Espero que disculpen su ausencia.- Se excusó Petyr. Los invitados aceptaron su disculpa y pasaron a hablar sobre el torneo en que Harry había sido nombrado caballero, y Wallace dijo que esperaba que la ocasión se repitiera, para poder ganar el sus espuelas.

Alayne se encontró pensando que los caballeros más jóvenes del Valle jamás habían estado presentes en una batalla, y que sus habilidades solo las mostraban en las listas. Porque el Valle se había mantenido neutral en el conflicto. Ellos ansiaban entrar en la guerra y mostrar sus capacidades, pero no comprendían la destrucción y la perdida que eso conllevaría. Eso la entristeció, pero también la animo, porque estos caballeros iban a aceptar de buen grado la idea de luchar para recuperar Invernalia. Y el hecho de que no hubieran tenido que pelear antes, quería decir que el Valle no había sufrido pérdidas, y todas sus fuerzas estaban a su disposición.

En un momento Alayne pregunto tímidamente cuando podían celebrar la boda.

-Bueno, Alayne, tu padre nos ha dicho que hace ya un año tuviste tu primera sangre de la luna. En ese caso, podemos esperar otro año más, para que tu cuerpo termine de madurar, y que se casen luego, cuando puedas darle hijos a Harry.- Respondió Lady Anya.- Además, si tu señor padre está de acuerdo, podemos invitarte a nuestro castillo, para que pasen un tiempo juntos y no sean desconocidos el día de su boda.

-No crean que desconfío de ustedes, pero no me gustaría dejar a mi Alayne vivir con Harry antes de la boda. Sería difícil que siga siendo una doncella de ese modo.- Intervino Petyr- Además, creo que mi hija puede casarse este mismo año, dentro de un par de lunas. No hace falta esperar tanto, pues ella está casi lista.

-Yo también creo que esta lista. Yo misma me case a su edad, y hay doncellas que se casan mucho antes. He oído que el Lord Supremo del Norte se casó recientemente con una niña de 11 años. Arya Stark, creo que se llamaba.- Aportó Myranda Royce.

Y la conversación paso a las novedades relativas a las Casas Nobles, y a la guerra. Pero la mente de Alayne no pudo dejar de pensar en la nena de 9 años que había sido la hermana de Sansa Stark.

Cuando terminaron de comer, y cada uno fue a sus aposentos para dormir, ella busco a Petyr y le pidió que rescatara a su hermana.

-Mi querida Alayne, ella no es tu hermana. Es solo una chica a la que le ordene fingir ser Arya Stark, para complacer a los Lannister. Ahora que creen tener a Arya, no te buscaran a ti, y creerán que sigo de su lado. Ahora ve a dormir, cariño, que es tarde, y debes estar cansada.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, vio que Robalito estaba en su cama, llorando.

-Hey, Robalito ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Alayne, sentándose a su lado.

-Tuve un sueño horrible- Dijo entre sollozos, abrazándose a ella- Había un montón de… muertos vivientes… por todos lados… y nos atacaban. Y venían los Otros…

Ella lo abrazo, y lo trato de tranquilizar recordándole que ya no existían los Otros.

-Los Otros existieron hace mucho tiempo, pero hombres muy valientes (como tú serás algún día) se encargaron de matarlos. Uno de ellos, Brandon el constructor, construyo el Muro, y desde ese momento, los Otros quedaron del otro lado, muy lejos de acá.

-Pero ¿Y si deciden pasar a este lado?

-No pueden, porque en el Muro hay hombres valientes también, como Brandon el constructor, que nos protegen. La Guardia de la Noche, se llaman. ¿Escuchaste hablar de los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche?

-Un poco…-Dijo el dubitativo-Son hombres que siempre están de negro, y que no se casan ni tienen hijos. Y muchos son hombres malos, que los mandan ahí porque hacen cosas terribles.

-Algunos si.- Tuvo que admitir Alayne.- Pero hay otros que son buenas personas, y luchan para proteger a los chicos como nosotros. Yo conocí a algunos de ellos.-Alayne empezó a hablar en susurros.

-¿A quién? ¡Cuéntame Alayne!- Dijo Robalito, animado ante la idea de oír una historia.

-Te voy a contar, pero solo si prometes no decirle a nadie.

El chico dio su palabra, y ella le empezó a contar sobre Benjen Stark y Jon Nieve. Por suerte, a Robert no parecía importarle como los había conocido. Sin embargo, ella se inventó una respuesta por si se lo preguntaba. Le dijo que eran grandes guerreros, entrenados en un hermoso castillo del Norte, y que habían ido al Muro para proteger a la gente que no sabía luchar. Le hablo también sobre la Guardia de la Noche, y sobre la Batalla del Amanecer.

-Pero Benjen y Jon no luchan contra los Otros, porque estos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando otros hombres valientes defendían el Muro. Ellos nos protegen de los salvajes, que son hombres que viven del otro lado del Muro.- Le contó después de decirle todo lo que sabía de los Otros, el Muro y la Guardia de la Noche.

-¡Cuéntame sobre ellos!- Pidió el.

-Mañana.- Prometió ella- Hoy estoy muy cansada.

El insistió un poco, pero se resignó rápidamente y se acostó junto a ella para dormir.

Antes de lograr quedarse dormida, Sansa supo que, por más que se esforzara por ser Alayne, nunca olvidaría su pasado. Y mientras quedaran posibilidades de encontrar a alguien de su familia, ella no iba a poder dejar atrás las esperanzas de volver a verlos.


	12. Arya IV

Ella agarro un proyectil y lo ubico en el alambre de su ballesta. Después tenso el arco, y observo el blanco, que se encontraba a varios metros de su posición. Apunto y, cuando estuvo segura, soltó el alambre. Había dado casi en el centro. Sin perder tiempo recogió otro proyectil. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente buena como para que le permitieran luchar, y eso requeriría mucha práctica.

Ella había estado ocupada con sus tareas como hermana juramentada, y tenía muchas cosas para hacer. Tenia pocas horas libres para practicar su puntería, y debía aprovecharlas. Entre los entrenamientos, las guardias y los viajes de un castillo a otro para vigilar el Muro, se encontraba ocupada casi todo el tiempo. Y Jon no parecía estar más libre que ella: debía ocuparse de planear la boda de una chica llamada Alys Karstark con un salvaje del clan Thenn. Además, seguía teniendo problemas para mantener unidos a los salvajes y los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche. Arya le pregunto a Jon por que se negaban a trabajar juntos, si la lucha contra los Otros era necesaria para todos, y tenían un objetivo común.

-La Guardia ha estado matando salvajes por siglos, para proteger a los hombres que vivimos al sur del Muro. Muchos de estos salvajes vieron como sus padres o hermanos fueron asesinados por hombres de la Guardia de la Noche. Y los hermanos juramentados creyeron durante siglos que nuestra lucha era contra los salvajes, que secuestraban a las mujeres y robaban las pertenencias de los hombres cada vez que lograban pasar el Muro. Sienten lo mismo que sentirías tu si tuvieras que hacer causa común con los Lannister.- Había explicado Jon.

Además, estaba la reina Selyse, que había manifestado su desacuerdo frente a la idea de que haya una niña en la Guardia de la Noche. Le había pedido, casi exigido, a Jon que la expulsara de la organización, y que busque algún señor o caballero leal a Stannis para que fuera su prometido. Él se había negado tan cortésmente como pudo, y eso era lo mejor que Arya podía esperar.

Ella también había conocido a la hija de Stannis: Shireen. Era una chica tímida y triste, acostumbrada al desprecio y a las burlas de los niños. Arya no se rió de ella, porque nunca le habían preocupado las apariencias: ni la suya ni las de los demás. Pero tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con ella como se esperaba de 2 chicas de alta cuna que fueran las únicas de su edad viviendo en un mismo castillo. Solo jugaban juntas durante las horas de descanso de Arya, que no eran muchas. Y a Arya le interesaba más mejorar sus habilidades con distintas armas que jugar ven-a-mi-castillo o a monstruos y doncellas.

Pero a pesar de todos los problemas que debían ser resueltos y del trabajo que tenia todos los días, Arya estaba feliz. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: estaba en el Muro con Jon, era de la Guardia de la Noche (la primera mujer, aunque ahora varias mujeres de las lanzas habían manifestado querer vestir el negro, y eran reclutas en entrenamiento) y Jon le había permitido participar de los viajes de vigilancia de Castillo Negro hasta Torre Sombría. Él se había negado al principio, queriendo tenerla cerca y a salvo, pero la insistencia de Arya lo había obligado a aceptar, con la condición de que, de sufrir el Muro un ataque de los Otros, ella se quedaría escondida y protegida esperando que terminara. Por supuesto, Arya estaba mintiendo cuando acepto la condición de Jon.

Ella había mejorado mucho con la esgrima, y se encontraba ahora practicando tiro con ballesta, porque pensó que si lograba hacerlo lo suficientemente bien, podría convencer a Jon de pelear contra los Otros desde un lugar apartado, tirándoles flechas con fuego. Él no iba a poder negarse a eso. Y también había mejorado mucho su puntería, aunque prefería la espada por mucho. Era mejor que la mayor parte de los hombres de la Guardia. Al principio Seda había entrenado con ella, pero él ahora era el mayordomo personal de Jon, y estaba ocupado casi siempre.

Así que ahora estaba sola, en un rincón del patio, practicando su puntería, cuando la voz de Seda la interrumpió.

-Gendry, Jon quiere verte. Tiene algo que contarte.

Arya sonrió un poco cuando la llamo “Gendry”. Por supuesto, Seda sabía cuál era su nombre verdadero, pero decía que le costaba adaptarse al cambio, porque él siempre la había llamado Gendry desde que llego al Muro. Eso le recordó a la manera en que Pastel Caliente la había llamado “Arry” después de descubrir quién era. Y también a Gendry (el verdadero Gendry, que ella había conocido en el grupo de Yoren).

-Muchas gracias Seda. Voy enseguida.

-Yo te acompañaré. Una dama no debe ir sola. Y además debo volver con Jon, por si quiere algo.

-De acuerdo, escóltame.- Accedió ella. –Pero no soy una dama.- Agrego con una seriedad que hizo reír a Seda. Ella le pego por eso, y él se esforzó por no reírse el resto del camino.

Al llegar al cuarto de Jon, Seda los anuncio:

-Lord Stark, aquí está su hermana.

-Se lo agradezco, Seda. Sírvele un poco de té, y a mí un café, por favor.

-En seguida, mi señor.- Dijo antes de retirarse.

-Siéntate, Arya.- Indico Jon, señalado la silla frente a él. Arya obedeció.- Tengo un par de cosas que contarte.

Arya se quedó mirándolo, esperando que prosiguiera. Por la expresión de Jon parecía ser importante, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo.

-Hoy nos llegó una carta desde Puerto Blanco. Estaba escrita por un caballero de Stannis que se creía estaba muerto: Ser Davos Seaworth. Dice que logro poner a los Manderly de nuestro lado trayéndoles al heredero de Invernalia: nuestro hermano Rickon. El hijo de Lord Manderly está llevando a las fuerzas de Puerto Blanco a ayudar a Stannis a recuperar Invernalia, y Davos, vendrá al Muro para devolvernos a Rickon.

Arya tardo en asimilar esa información. Era algo tan inesperado e increíble que la sorprendió. Pero en un minuto se recompuso y exclamo:

-¿Rickon está vivo? ¡Entonces Theon mintió! ¡Se escaparon! ¡Seguro que Bran también…!

-Sí, Arya, según Davos y los Manderly, los 2 escaparon y están vivos. Y nosotros vamos a comprobarlo cuando veamos a Rickon. Pero ellos no saben dónde se encuentra Bran, así que solo Rickon va a venir. Y va a ser señor de Invernalia cuando tenga edad, al menos que Bran aparezca. Pero hay otra cosa importante que quiero decirte.

Arya estaba emocionada. Lo mejor que había podido esperar desde la muerte de su madre era encontrar a Jon, pero ahora podía ver al bebe Rickon otra vez. Aunque ahora Rickon debía tener 6 años, y no sería más un bebe. ¡Y Bran también había sobrevivido! Tal vez lo vería de nuevo. La última vez que lo había visto, Bran había estado inconsciente. Quería verlo bien otra vez.

-Arya- La llamo Jon sacándola de su ensueño –Hay otra carta sobre la que quiero hablarte. Aunque creo que es mejor que la leas.

Ella tomo la hoja de pergamino de su mano, y comenzó a leerla.

“ _Estimado Jon: He debido juntar todo el valor que tengo para atreverme a enviarte esta carta, a escondidas de todos. Nadie debe saber que te he escrito, así como nadie (exceptuándome a mí, y a aquel que me escondió) sabe ahora donde me encuentro._

_A estas alturas, ya debes haber oído sobre mi desaparición. Probablemente me hayas creído muerta, pero ahora sabes que no lo estoy. En parte, te escribo para que sepas esto, porque por más que te repitas una y otra vez que tus hermanos ahora son los que visten de negro y defienden el Muro, dudo que puedas jamás olvidar a tu familia de Invernalia, y probablemente te alegrara saber que una de tus hermanas está viva y a salvo, por más que fuera la que menos te hubiera estimado de las que tuviste._

_La otra razón por la que te envío esta carta concierne a Arya. He oído que fue forzada a casarse con Ramsay Bolton. Pero también he oído que ese matrimonio es una farsa, y que no fue Arya la que dijo los votos, sino una impostora que decía ser ella. Sé que estimas demasiado a Arya para dejar que la usen de esta manera, así que no te pediré que intentes rescatarla: sé que lo harás si tienes la oportunidad. Lo que te pido es que me envíes con este cuervo un mensaje contándome todo lo que sepas sobre Arya: donde se encuentra, si es la verdadera o si es un fraude, si podrás rescatarla y más._

_Finalmente, como estoy escondida y fingiendo ser otra persona (aquí me llaman Alayne Piedra, y soy la hija bastarda de Lord Petyr Baelish) te pido que no dirijas esta carta a mi nombre. Escríbela para el señor del Nido de Águilas, Lord Robert Arryn. Él es solo un niño de 8 años, y no la leerá. El maestre me la dejara leer después de revisarla el si yo se lo pido, pero probablemente no antes. Esta carta debe ser, entonces, impersonal. Puedes disfrazar tu carta de un pedido de ayuda para la Guardia, para que el Valle les proporcione hombres y dinero. Si puedo, conseguiré lo que me pides y te lo daré, como agradecimiento._

_Sin más, te manda cariños, tu hermana, Sansa Stark_ ”

Arya no podía creerlo ¡Sansa estaba viva! Escondida, y para colmo para ella, ¡fingiendo ser una bastarda!

Debía estar soñando; no había otra explicación. No podía ser que Sansa y Rickon vivieran. Ella ya había aceptado la muerte de toda su familia desde que vio a su madre muerta por medio de Nymeria.

-Yo había creído que era una loba solitaria; que había perdido a mi manada.-Se oyó decir en voz alta- Pero al parecer todavía tengo una. Papa me dijo una vez que durante el invierno, los lobos solitarios mueren, pero las manadas sobreviven. Quizá nosotros podamos salvarnos.

-Claro que nos salvaremos, hermanita- dijo el, con una pequeña sonrisa- Y salvaremos a las tierras de los hombres de los Otros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaras luchar?- Se ilusiono Arya.

-Seda me dijo que querías participar de la lucha con una ballesta. Estarás en un lugar protegido, donde podrás disparar sin que te vean. De esa manera, no veo razón para no dejarte participar, de la misma manera que hace unos años no encontré motivos para negarte una espada.

Arya abrazo fuertemente a su hermano, que le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se despidieron y Arya salió. Quiso volver a practicar tiro con ballesta, pero ya era tarde, así que se dio un baño caliente (llevaba una semana sin lavarse y empezaba a tener olor) y fue a cenar.

Antes de acostarse, no pensó en la lista de personas que deseaba ver muertas, sino en las que quería volver a ver con vida: Rickon, Sansa, Bran, Gendry, Pastel Caliente y también en las que había perdido: Papa, Mama, Robb, Syrio Forel y en el que había vuelto a ver, y se encontraba con ella: Jon Nieve. Jon Stark.


	13. Rickon IV

Sentado en la cubierta, bien al borde del barco, miraba atentamente el horizonte. Cerca del pequeño barco en que viajaban el agua se movía constantemente por el movimiento de este. Pero lo que Rickon miraba estaba más lejos: ese pedazo de tierra que, a lo lejos, parecía diminuto, pero que según Davos era Poniente, y más concretamente, el Muro. Se acercaban rápidamente, pero estaban lejos, y faltaba bastante todavía para llegar.

El barco que Lord Manderly le había dado a Lord Davos en Puerto Blanco, cuyo nombre era “Pequeña Sirena” era viejo y pequeño, de manera que no llamaba la atención. Lord Davos había navegado con ella desde Puerto Blanco hasta Skagos, y de ahí otra vez a Puerto Blanco, junto con Rickon y su nueva familia. Ahora estaban terminando su viaje desde Puerto Blanco hasta Guardaoriente del Mar. Solo había 10 hombres en la tripulación, porque Davos había pedido ser el capitán del barco, y no necesitaba más gente para hacerlo avanzar. Si el viento estaba a su favor, con que las velas estuvieran alzadas alcanzaba, y si no, los hombres de la tripulación, junto con Wex y Keit, remaban para seguir el viaje.

A Rickon le preocupaba la idea de reencontrarse con su medio hermano. La última vez que se habían visto, Rickon no tenía ni 4 años. Él no se acordaba de Jon, y probablemente Jon no reconocería a Rickon, que era apenas más grande que un bebe cuando Jon partió hacia el Muro.

La única persona viva que lo recordaría, a parte de Osha, seria Bran, pensó él. Pero nadie sabía dónde estaba Bran, o si de verdad estaba vivo. Las chicas también habían desaparecido, y de cualquier manera, el apenas las recordaba. Tal vez las volvería a ver, pero ya no las vería como parte de su familia. Ahora tenía una madre (Osha) una abuela (Keyllie) un hermano mayor (Keit) y una hermana (Lyra). Incluso había empezado a pensar en Deiro como un hermano menor, y a extrañarlo ahora que estaban separados. Esa era su familia, la que no lo había abandonado.

Pero Rickon no pensaba mucho en eso. Él se entretenía jugando a perseguirse con Lyra, y a veces ayudaban a remar, junto con Keit y Wex. A los chicos les llamaba la atención que el escudero se llamara igual que el padre de ellos, porque los salvajes de una misma aldea nunca se ponían un nombre que ya tuviera alguien que viviera allí, y ellos no habían conocido a dos personas con el mismo nombre. Osha preparaba las comidas y trataba de mantener las cosas en orden y ayudar a Davos. También remaba a veces, pero no era su principal aporte, porque si bien ella era una mujer fuerte, los chicos más grandes superaban ampliamente sus fuerzas, y su trabajo con los remos no parecía necesario estando ellos dedicándose a dicha tarea.

Davos le había prometido esa mañana que llegarían antes de que se pusiera el sol, y Rickon podía ver que decía la vedad, porque a lo lejos podía ver tierra, y el Muro se iba acercando rápidamente a medida que avanzaban. Era por eso que estaba melancólico: el momento estaba a punto de llegar. Y él no lograba recordar cómo era Jon, ni como lo reconocería.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que el puerto de Guardaoriente estaba casi vacío. Unos hermanos negros los recibieron, y cuando Davos pregunto por los barcos que faltaban, los hombres respondieron que habían sido enviados a una misión en Casa Austera, y por el momento no habían regresado.

Uno de los hombres que los recibió les pidió que esperasen a que llamara a los exploradores que habían venido desde Castillo Negro a Guardaoriente del Mar para recibirlos y  acompañarlos de ahí hasta el Castillo Negro. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, acompañado de un hombre de gran tamaño, uno más pequeño y un niño de unos 10 años, los 3 vestidos de negro. Cuando se hubieron acercado, los hombres le preguntaron al niño si él era de verdad Rickon Stark, y él les respondió:

-Sí, es el. Pero no sabe quién soy yo.

Eso molesto a Rickon: no le gustaba no reconocer a alguien que lo conocía. ¿Podía ser Jon? Le habían dicho que Jon era adulto, y el Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Pero no se le ocurría otra explicación para el misterio de la identidad del chico.

-¿Jon?- Pregunto Rickon, inseguro.

El niño rió, provocando el enojo de Rickon. Lo ponía furioso que se rieran de él, como si hubiera hecho algo tonto o infantil. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara si no quería que su lobo huargo le mordiera la cara hasta dejarlo cubierto de sangre cuando se explico:

-Jon esta en Castillo Negro. Yo soy tu hermana, Arya.

-No. ¡Tú eres un chico! ¡No puedes ser Arya!- Protesto Rickon, negándose a permitir que lo trataran de estúpido.

El chico suspiro, y se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, probando que no tenía pene, y que era una niña.

-¿Ahora me crees?- Rickon asintió, algo incómodo y sonrojado, y ella se volvió a subir el pantalón. Se dirigió entonces al resto del grupo que había viajado con Rickon- Ahora sígannos, que Jon está esperándonos.

Fueron a los establos y eligieron un caballo para cada uno. El viaje desde Guardaoriente hasta Castillo Negro tardo 5 días de cabalgata intensa, y 4 noches de dormir en castillos abandonados. Cuando llegaron estaban sucios y cansados, pero contentos de haber terminado la travesía. Jon supo quién era de inmediato, y Rickon supo quién era Jon por el lobo huargo blanco que lo acompañaba.

Los dejaron tranquilos por el resto de ese día, de manera que Rickon pudo comer con su nueva familia, y les prepararon baños calientes y habitaciones donde dormir. A Rickon le dieron una que compartir con Keit, mientras Osha compartía cuarto con Lyra y Davos dormía con Wex. Se pasó gran parte de la tarde explorando Castillo Negro, junto con Lyra, Keit y Wex.

Al día siguiente, Jon los llamo para anunciar que él había sido legitimado por Stannis, y que sería señor de Invernalia hasta que Rickon fuera mayor de edad, momento en el cual renunciaría a todos los títulos de su padre, entregándoselos a Rickon. También les dijo que se presentaran a la cena en la Torre del Rey, donde conocerían a la reina Selyse, y su hija Shireen. También iba a estar presente la sacerdotisa Melisandre, y Jon le había pedido a Arya que asistiera a la cena. Rickon se negó a ir, pero Jon le dijo que era una orden, y que no podía desobedecerla. Furioso pero resignado, a Rickon no le quedó otra opción que aceptar.

Jon también envió a Rickon a tomar clases de esgrima. Jamás le habían enseñado a agarrar una espada, porque había tenido que escapar de Invernalia a los 4 años, y lo único que sabía de esgrima era que se trataba de un deporte con espadas que se chocan, y que hay que intentar vencer a tu oponente sin que te lastimen. Férreo Emmett fue especialmente paciente con él, porque era solo un niño, y porque era su primera clase.

Pero la única persona que acepto luchar contra él fue Arya, quien le ganaba siempre y sin esfuerzo aparente. Eso lo frustraba. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lucharan (en Skagos, la mayoría de ellas eran mujeres de las lanzas) nunca antes se había visto derrotado por una niña. Las clases de lucha con lanza que le había dado Keit eran solo para él y Deiro, porque los demás chicos de la aldea eran o bien casi expertos en el uso de la lanza, o bien demasiado pequeños para sostener una. Él había sido su único rival, y si bien a veces le ganaba, eso no era un problema para Rickon, porque el también ganaba a veces. Cuando termino su entrenamiento estaba cansado, frustrado y enojado. Lo único que quería era estar solo, así que fue a su cuarto, donde a menos que Keit estuviera ahí, podría disfrutar de un momento de soledad para llorar, gritar, y desahogarse como un niño haría.

Cuando entro y comprobó que el cuarto estaba vacío, agarro los almohadones que estaban sobre su cama y los tiro al piso con fuerza, primero uno, después otro, y otro más, y cuando hubo tirado todos, los levanto para tirarlos de nuevo. Y por cada vez que tiraba un almohadón, gritaba con fuerza, y lloraba. Lloraba porque no sabía usar una espada, porque su familia había sido destruida sin previo aviso ni explicación posterior antes de que le hubieran enseñando a sostener una correctamente. Lloraba porque le habían quitado todo lo que tenía y amaba, sin que el supiera porque, o que hacer para evitarlo. Lloraba porque no había podido luchar. Lloraba por Invernalia. Lloraba por el padre que había perdido, y que apenas recordaba. Lloraba por su madre, que se había ido de su lado tan pronto. Lloraba por Robb, su hermano mayor, al que jamás volvería a ver. Lloraba por Bran, el hermano que había sido abandonado junto con él, y que lo había cuidado hasta el momento de su separación. Lloraba por las hermanas que había olvidado, y por la que había encontrado imposible de reconocer. Lloraba por ese desconocido que era hijo de su padre, pero que no era su hermano.

Cuando se sintió agotado por el esfuerzo, se acostó rendido en la cama, sollozando con los ojos cerrados, hasta quedarse dormido.

-¡Hey! ¡Rickon, despierta!- Escucho decir a Osha mientras unas manos lo sacudían para que se levantara.

-¡Déjame! No quiero levantarme.- Protesto Rickon, aun sabiendo que, por más testarudo que el pudiera ser, discutir con Osha era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Y yo no quiero levantarte a ti, pero te cargare en brazos y te llevare a rastras si sigues negándote. Tu hermano nos ordenó asistir a una cena para presentarnos a la reina, así que debemos ir.

_Lo que faltaba: una cena ridícula con una reina_ , pensó él. Ahora debía ser educado y comportarse correctamente. No lo dejarían en paz hasta la hora de dormir.

Pero después de rezongar un poco más, finalmente acepto seguirla.

Al llegar, vio que los demás ya estaban sentados en la gran mesa. Jon los presento con todos los que no conocía, empezando por el Lord Mayordomo y el Primer Constructor de la Guardia de la Noche, después con Val, una mujer del Pueblo Libre a la que muchos llamaban “la princesa salvaje”, por más que tanto ella como Jon explicaban una y otra vez que los “salvajes” no usaban ese título, y por último, a la reina, su hija Shireen, y la sacerdotisa Melisandre.

-Entonces, Lord Stark ¿usted planea renunciar a su derecho a las tierras de su padre para dárselas a su hermano menor?- Le pregunto Selyse a Jon cuando las presentaciones estuvieron hechas.

-Así es, Su Alteza. Solo acepte Invernalia porque creía que todos mis hermanos estaban muertos, y que yo era el único hijo de mi padre que seguía con vida. Ahora que sé que no es así, quiero dejarle los bienes y títulos de mi familia a Rickon, quedando yo como su regente hasta que el cumpla 16 años.

-Entonces, Rickon quedaría como Lord de Invernalia, Guardián del Norte, y Señor Supremo del Norte.- Dijo Selyse, pensativa- El chico parece ser algo temperamental, y es evidente que no ha recibido la educación correspondiente a su rango, pero todavía es muy joven, y eso se puede arreglar. Aceptare tu decisión, Lord Jon, pero el futuro señor de Invernalia será educado como corresponde. Aprenderá a leer y sumar, como es debido, y a pelear con espada. Yo misma me ocupare de eso, tomándolo bajo mi custodia y responsabilidad. Rickon Stark será mi pupilo, hasta que sea mayor de edad.

-¡No quiero ser pupilo de nadie!- Se quejó Rickon – ¡Yo quiero vivir con mi mama, y con mis hermanos!- Dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos sin que las pueda frenar -¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- Y los sollozos empezaron de nuevo, incontrolables.

-Rickon, sabes que mama no va a volver. Y tus hermanos estamos aquí. Nos seguiremos viendo, no es tan grave.- Intento consolarlo Arya. Pero ella no entendía que la madre de Rickon era Osha, y que no le permitirían seguir siéndolo. Que sus hermanos ahora eran Lyra y Keit, y que no los cambiaría por nadie, excepto tal vez por Bran.

-Disculpen al pequeño señor. Es tan solo un niño, y no acostumbra quedarse despierto a estas horas. ¿Me permite llevarlo a dormir, Su Alteza?- Le pregunto Osha a Selyse. Ella respondió que sí. Osha se lo llevo a upa, y para cuando llegaron a la habitación él ya estaba dormido.


	14. Jon V

La carta que Clydas le entrego estaba sellada con color rosa, y provenía de Invernalia. Desde el primer momento supo que no era nada bueno: después de todo, los traidores Bolton eran quienes habían ocupado Invernalia, tal y como el sello confirmaba. Y cuando termino de leerla, su único consuelo era que el hijo de Lord Bolton podía estar mintiendo. Porque si el Rey Stannis había sido asesinado de verdad ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo correcto sería jurarle su lealtad a la reina Shireen, pero eso no serviría de mucho. En estos tiempos complicados se necesitaba un líder fuerte, y Stannis ya había tenido demasiados problemas para mantener el orden. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo una niña de 10 años?

Según la carta, además, “Arya” se había escapado con un tal “Hediondo”. Jon, por supuesto, sabía que Arya estaba en el Muro, pero prefirió no hacérselo saber a Ramsay. Los únicos que lo sabían eran los que estaban en el Muro, de los cuales solo una pequeña minoría podía escribir, y esa minoría no había enviado ninguna carta que advirtiera a nadie de la presencia de Arya en Castillo Negro. Los cambios en el Muro, entonces, seguían siendo un secreto para todo el resto del mundo. _Casi_ todo el resto del mundo, se corrigió en sus pensamientos. Porque había una persona, en un castillo del Valle de Arryn, que había recibido una carta en la que Jon le explicaba con todos los detalles de la situación en el Muro, lo que sabían sobre Stannis, y, como le había pedido, sobre el paradero de Arya.

¿Qué debía hacer, entonces? ¿Debía responder la carta? ¿Decirle a Ramsay que, como Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche le importaba poco lo que sucediera en el resto de Poniente? ¿Amenazarlo con su vida? ¿O debía marchar a Invernalia sin previo aviso, asistir a Stannis y tomar el castillo de su familia de una vez?

Sentado en su escritorio, en la silenciosa intimidad de su cuarto, Jon se preguntó eso una y otra vez. Y mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, pensaba también en el montón de problemas pendientes que debía solucionar. El asunto de Rickon, por ejemplo, no había sido acordado. Jon se había negado a entregar a su hermanito como pupilo de la reina, y ella se había negado a aceptarlo como señor del Norte hasta que Jon cediera. Y el entendía que Rickon debía recibir educación adecuada, y que ni él ni la mujer libre que lo había protegido hasta ahora podían brindarle eso, pero no quería entregarlo en contra de la voluntad del niño. Además, Selyse tenía otras razones para querer tener al chico de pupilo: si ella educaba a Rickon y vivía con él, podía llegar a ganarse su lealtad por el resto de su vida. Y él era un niño, mientras que la reina solo tenía una hija. De manera que podía estar considerando la posibilidad de una unión entre las casas. Pero a Jon le dolía la cabeza con solo intentar imaginarse a Rickon como Rey de los Siete Reinos.

Y, por si no tuviera ya suficientes dilemas, estaba Sansa. Ellos nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien de chicos: ella era una “damita”, y para colmo, la versión junior de Catelyn, mientras él era el bastardo de su padre. Pero estaba viva, y Jon era su única esperanza, a pesar de que la chica no hubiera pedido ningún rescate, porque era el único que sabia que estaba viva. Y el no iba a dejar a una hermana suya ser aprisionada, maltratada y forzada a abandonar su identidad sin intentar salvarla.

Pero se estaba yendo de tema: lo que tenía que resolver primero era la carta de Ramsay. Y decidió que debía actuar: no iba a saber nada con seguridad si se quedaba en el Muro, pero si marchaba a la guerra y se ocupaba personalmente de recuperar Invernalia sería distinto. Debía ser rápido, sin embargo, porque Jon tenía que haber vuelto a Castillo Negro para cuando los Otros decidieran atacar el muro.

Su decisión final fue, entonces, no responder la carta, y venir por sorpresa. Jon sabía que Stannis tenía gracias a él la mayor parte de la fuerza militar de los clanes de la montaña y de las casas Umber, Mormont y Karstark, mientras que Davos había conseguido a los Manderly, que tenían la ventaja de estar dentro de Invernalia, y de que el enemigo confiaba en ellos. Su plan, entonces, debía funcionar.

Iría acompañado de los hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre que quisieran ir con él, y dejaría el Muro bajo la supervisión de Lord Bowen Marsh. Porque si bien rara vez coincidían sus opiniones, el lacustre era un hombre respetado por sus hermanos juramentados, fiel a la Guardia, y su desempeño como Lord Mayordomo era notablemente bueno. Probablemente no tendría problemas dirigiendo la Guardia si Jon lograba llevarse a la mayor parte de los salvajes con él.

La decisión fue anunciada públicamente durante el almuerzo, y Jon aclaro que no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos juramentados rompiera sus votos para ayudarlo, y que solo solicitaba el apoyo del Pueblo Libre, y solo si ellos querían brindárselo. Algunos hombres de la Guardia parecieron irritados, pero después de que hubo explicado esto y hubo puesto a Marsh a cargo, nadie se atrevió a quejarse. Tormund manifestó ruidosamente su voluntad de marchar con él, y sus seguidores lo secundaron. Satisfecho, Jon anuncio que partirían en una semana, y con eso se retiró, con la intención de ir a sus habitaciones.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, escucho el agonizante grito de un hombre, y sin pensarlo corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. El hombre que gritaba acababa de perder un brazo, y se desangraba con rapidez. Había otro hombre a la vista, que tenía su espada desenvainada, y se encontraba enfrentando al gigante Wun Wun, quien tenía heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Jon comprendió lo que había sucedido, y decidió que, como no podía hablar con el gigante, debía convencer al hombre (un caballero de la reina, supo ahora que se había acercado), de que abandonara la lucha.

-Baje su espada, Ser- Dijo Jon, pero el hombre lo miro como si estuviera loco. –Guarde su espada, si quiere conservar su vida.- Jon fue consciente de que ahora estaban rodeados de gente, porque los que habían estado comiendo también habían oído el grito, y se habían acercado para ver que sucedía. –Tu compañero morirá, y que tú pierdas tu vida no lo salvara. Estas asustando al gigante, y te atacara si no dejas de amenazarlo.- Temblando de miedo, el caballero decidió hacerle caso. Retrocedió, y guardo lentamente su espada. Después se alejó, despacio, y sin darle la espalda a Wun Wun, que lo miraba atentamente, relajándose a medida que se alejaba. Finalmente, cuando todos estuvieron quietos y la tensión de desvanecía, Jon ordeno que trajeran al hombre convaleciente a la habitación de Clydas, para que fuera atendido. No era que pensara que tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero su dolor sería menor con tratamiento.

Ahora si fue a sus habitaciones, y le ordeno a Seda que buscara a Rickon. Mientras su mayordomo personal buscaba a su hermano, Jon se sentó en su sillón, y cerró los ojos, intentando descansar su mente por unos minutos. La habilidad de Jon era la destreza física del guerrero, y no la astucia del político. No había nada que el deseara más que ir al patio y practicar esgrima, como si no tuviera más responsabilidades que estar bien entrenado. Pero por elección de sus hermanos juramentados, y por los desgraciados acontecimientos que habían destruido a su familia, tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse. Respiro hondo, intentando relajarse mientras pudiera.

-Señor, le traje a su hermano.- Dijo Seda, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe. Como de costumbre, no había escuchado sus pasos silenciosos acercarse.

-Hazlo pasar.- Ordeno Jon, mientras se preparaba para recibir al menor de sus hermanos, y al que menos conocía.

El niño entro y se quedó parado en la puerta, sin decir nada, hasta que el Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche le indico que se sentara frente a él. Obedeció, entonces, pero siguió mirando a Jon con recelo.

-Rickon, quería decirte que rechace el pedido de Selyse de que seas su pupilo. Pero solo lo hice porque tú no querías serlo. Y si estoy de acuerdo en algo con la esposa de Stannis, es en que necesitas recibir una educación convencional: no puedes ser señor de Invernalia sin saber leer, y sin haber recibido al menos clases de heráldica del Norte. Si no serás el pupilo de Selyse, tendré que pedirle que te deje tener clases con el maestre de los Baratheon. Pero puede que se niegue, porque la ofendimos al rechazar su oferta, y en ese caso, lo más parecido a un maestre que hay en la Guardia es Clydas, y el deja mucho que desear. La decisión es tuya, Rickon. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ser el pupilo de la reina?

-Estoy seguro.- Respondió Rickon, con la actitud obstinada que había heredado de su madre, al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos.- La reina no me permitirá ver a mi madre. No voy a permitir que me separen de ella.

Jon comprendía, a estas alturas, que la “madre” de la que hablaba Rickon no era lady Catelyn, a quien apenas recordaba, sino Osha, la mujer salvaje que lo había cuidado los últimos años.

-Yo puedo hablar con ella, y convencerla de que te permita verla. Incluso puede ser tu escudo juramentado, porque sabe luchar.

-¿Y mis hermanos? No quiero despedirme de Keit, ni de Lyra.

-Puedo ver si Selyse acepta tener a Lyra como pupila junto contigo. No creo que se niegue a darle a su hija una amiga con la que jugar. Y Keit seguirá en el Muro por ahora, ayudando a defenderlo, pero sin vestir el negro. No tendrías que despedirte de ellos.

-Si me dejan conservar a mi familia, entonces acepto. Pero no me quedare sentado para permitir que me la quiten de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rickon. Yo me encargare de que Su Alteza acepte tus términos. Puedes irte.- Respondió Jon, sintiendo como lo invadía la tristeza al darse cuenta de que el chico creía que la familia Stark ya estaba perdida, y que solo la que había encontrado después contaba. Él no tenía esperanzas de volver a ver a sus verdaderos hermanos, y Jon y Arya eran desconocidos para el: no los veía desde los 3 años, y lo primero que recordaba de ellos era, posiblemente, su reencuentro en el Muro.

Su hermano (si seguía contando como tal) hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró sin decir palabra. Jon se encontró preguntándose si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para Rickon si en lugar de encontrarse con Jon hubiera sido Robb el superviviente. Y si fuera Bran en lugar de Arya. Ellos si lo habían visto crecer, y a ellos sí que los recordaba. Pero Jon y Arya solo habían sido nombres para Rickon, como Rickard, Brandon y Lyana habían sido para Jon.

Pero a pesar de las tristes reflexiones que esa conversación le había causado, Jon estaba satisfecho, porque ya había resuelto el problema de la educación de su heredero. O casi: todavía tenía que hablar con Selyse, cosa que planeaba hacer al día siguiente. Y mientras tanto, podía empezar a planear el rescate de Sansa. Pero eso parecía difícil, y lejano. Jon no tenía la menor idea de en qué situación se encontraba ella. ¿Era una prisionera? ¿Una rehén? ¿Qué planeaban hacer con ella? ¿Cobrar dinero a un familiar por su rescate? ¿Intercambiarla por otra persona? ¿O era libre, y se escondía para conservar su libertad? ¿Había alguien ayudándola? ¿Tenía un plan? Hasta que no recibiera más información, no podía actuar. Pero Jon se prometió que, si para el momento en que volvieran a tener Invernalia no tenía más noticias de su hermana, haría un plan como el que Melisandre había propuesto para traer a Arya. La rescataría en silencio y en secreto.

Miro por la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que pronto seria el atardecer, y oscurecería. Pero mientras la luz del sol siguiera brillando, todavía podía hacer algo. Así que se vistió para entrenar, busco una espada que le pareciera cómoda, y fue al patio. Ahí se encontró con su hermanita, que le pidió un reto. Él se lo concedió, y se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que había aprendido. Ya no era más esa pequeña que solo sabía que debía “darles con el lado puntiagudo”. Ahora podía ser rápida como una serpiente, o quieta como la piedra y tranquila como las aguas en calma. Era difícil predecir sus movimientos, y varias veces lo agarro desprevenido. De igual manera, Jon la derribo sin muchos inconvenientes.

-Peleas muy bien, hermanita.

-Tú peleas mejor: me has vencido. Pero gracias, igualmente, hermanito.

Jon se rio de que lo llamara “hermanito”, y la despeino un poco, haciéndola reír. Después, cada uno busco otro oponente, y Arya se enfrentó a Keit, mientras Jon entrenaba con Ser Davos. Cuando el sol desapareció del cielo, decidieron que era momento de terminar, y fueron a comer todos juntos. Fue ahí que Jon vio que Rickon también estaba practicando, con espaditas de madera, junto con Lyra. Shireen se encontraba mirándolos atentamente. Cuando Rickon se percató de su presencia la saludo y se acercó a ella, y fueron juntos, de la mano hasta el comedor. Jon se preguntó si Rickon había besado a alguna de ellas. Probablemente no, porque era demasiado chico, pero seguramente lo haría en unos pocos años. Y Arya, si bien nunca había planeado casarse, probablemente encontraría en el futuro a alguien a quien amar, como Jon había encontrado a Ygritte, a pesar de haber prometido no casarse ni tener hijos. Todavía había esperanza para ellos: podían encontrar un lugar donde ser felices, y una persona con la que compartir sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, acá tuve que cambiar demasiado el canon, pero para este fic quería que Jon sobreviviera, y sin la ayuda de los poderes de Melisandre. Pero tampoco se me ocurrió una razón para omitir el resto de los sucesos ocurridos en el Muro en Danza de Dragones, así que quedo esto.  
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen algún comentario!


	15. Sansa

Sentada en un pequeño banco en la cubierta de _Princesa Daena_ , Sansa estaba feliz, sintiendo como el viento sacudía su cabello. Mientras miraba hacia afuera, donde el agua, que brillaba con el reflejo del sol, se movía sin cesar, y la tierra en el horizonte apenas se divisaba, ella no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión verdaderamente importante por su cuenta, y salía bien. O por lo menos, por ahora estaba saliendo bien. ¿Sería así como se sentía jugar al Juego de Tronos? Ella no estaba muy segura de si eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero por las dudas, era mejor ir con cuidado.

Se las había arreglado para quedar a cargo de la correspondencia de las Puertas de la Luna cuando Petyr partió con Lady Anya al castillo de los Waynwood, dejando a Nestor Royce ocupado con los preparativos de la boda que se aproximaba. En realidad, el maestre Colemon podía haberlo hecho perfectamente, pero ella pidió ser la que estuviera a cargo, con la excusa de que quería probar tener responsabilidades antes de vivir su vida de casada, y él le cedió el lugar de buen grado, porque así podía dedicarle más tiempo a Robert, cuyo estado de salud empeoraba a medida que el invierno llegaba. Fue así que ella había abierto la carta de Jon.

“ _Al señor del Nido de Águilas, desde Castillo Negro._

_Desde el Castillo Negro, yo, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon Stark, escribo a las Puertas de la Luna para pedir ayuda urgente._

_He sabido que, durante la Guerra de los 5 Reyes, el Valle de Arryn permaneció neutral. Y la Guardia de la Noche lo hubiera hecho también, si no se hubiera encontrado en una profunda necesidad de apoyo. El único Rey que oyó nuestras suplicas fue Stannis, y por eso lo apoyamos a él._

_Pero no pedimos que el Valle haga lo mismo. La ayuda que pedimos es por algo más importante, y básico. Porque mientras los reyes juegan su juego de tronos, en el Muro hay un gran peligro, que amenaza con destruir el reino de los hombres. Nuestra desesperación nos llevó a hacer causa común con quienes fueron nuestros enemigos a lo largo de varios siglos: el Pueblo Libre, o los salvajes._

_Seguramente, se estará preguntando a estas alturas, que puede ser más importante que la guerra entre los reinos, y que pudo convencer a la Guardia de unirse con el Pueblo Libre. La respuesta es simple, pero inverosímil, a pesar de ser un hecho: los Otros, que no habían hecho aparición alguna desde hace 8000 años, atacaron. Perdimos muchos hombres intentando derrotarlos, y por ahora ellos siguen más allá del Muro. Pero necesitamos ayuda para mantenerlos a raya, y salvar el reino de los hombres. Y los reyes que pelean en la guerra no quieren escuchar la verdad: que cuando los muertos caminen sobre la tierra, a nadie le va a importar quien se siente sobre el Trono de Hierro._

_Acerca del tipo de ayuda que pedimos, no es hombres para defender nuestros castillos, como solíamos solicitar. Ya tenemos suficiente gente con el Pueblo Libre. Lo que pedimos es alimentos para sobrevivir al invierno, porque con nuestra nueva cantidad de hombres, se nos acabaran las reservas en menos de 2 años. Y, además, si puedes enviar caballeros nobles y señores entrenados para luchar, y que posean armas de acero valyrio (el único metal que probo ser útil contra los Otros) se lo agradeceré enormemente. No queremos que se unan a nuestra organización, sino simplemente que nos ayuden con nuestra misión durante este invierno._

_Finalmente, aunque no pedimos ayuda para la causa de Stannis, quiero dar un informe sobre la situación política del Muro: Por el momento Stannis está luchando para recuperar Invernalia, y se la entregara a mi hermano Rickon (quien no fue asesinado, como se creía) cuando lo haga. Yo seré regente hasta que el cumpla 16 días del nombre. Mi hermana Arya, haciéndose pasar por varón, logro entrar en la Guardia de la Noche, y cuando revelo su identidad se le permitió ser la primera hermana de la Guardia. Los Bolton insisten en que la tienen prisionera, pero es un fraude. Ahora aceptamos mujeres en el Muro, y también que los hombres se casen y tengan hijos, siempre que estos vistan el negro cuando crezcan._

_Mantengo la esperanza de encontrar en el Valle a alguien que escuche de nuestra necesidad, y nos ayude a sobrevivir al invierno que se acerca_.”

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que esa carta llegara. Ella se la había mostrado al Maestre Colemon, que apenas pudo creer lo que estaba escrito allí. Sansa había decidido ir al Muro, para llevar reservas de alimentos a Castillo Negro, y tratar de averiguar más de lo sucedido. Les dijo entonces su decisión a los Royce y al maestre Colemon, se despidió de ellos y de Robert, y envió una carta al castillo de los Waynwood, para que Petyr supiera a donde estaba.

El maestre le había advertido que durante esos tiempos problemáticos debía ir con protección, porque era peligroso que una doncella viajara sola y desprotegida. Sansa dijo que aceptaría ayuda, pero que no deseaba llamar la atención. Al final, se decidió que la acompañarían Ser Oswell Kettleblack y Ser Lothor Brune. Cuando esto estuvo acordado, Sansa mando a hacer el equipaje, junto 40 dragones de oro de donde Petyr guardaba su dinero, y se dispuso a comenzar el viaje.

Llegaron al Puerto Gaviota después de 5 días de intenso viaje, y se pusieron a buscar un barco que los llevara a Guardaoriente del Mar. Pero con el invierno tan cerca, y la guerra que no terminaba, pocos capitanes iban al Norte. El primer día no encontraron ninguno, y tuvieron que buscar una posada para pasar la noche. Pero al día siguiente, Kettleblack convenció al capitán de un barco pequeño que los llevara, pagándole el dinero que necesitaba para reparar las velas estropeadas y la cubierta dañada tras un viaje tormentoso. Tuvieron que esperar otros 2 días para que _Princesa Daena_ estuviera lista para partir.

Finalmente, salieron, y el barco probo ser especialmente rápido. Sansa paso la mayor parte de su viaje en su camarote, recostada sobre su cama, porque se mareaba cuando caminaba por la cubierta. Comió poco, ya que el movimiento del barco le cerraba el estómago, y lo único que la entretuvo fue mirar el agua del mar, en movimiento constante.

Y mientras miraba al horizonte la linea en el que el cielo y el mar se unían, se preguntaba, por milésima vez, que había pasado. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido Rickon? ¿Había escapado de Invernalia cuando Theon tomo el castillo? ¿Había sobrevivido Bran también? Debía preguntarle a Rickon cuando lo viera. ¿Qué había llevado a Arya a vestir el negro? ¿Y por qué Jon había aceptado eso? Ella sabía que Arya era la hermana preferida de Jon, y después de no verse por tanto tiempo, él no iba a negarle su deseo de quedarse en el Muro con él. Además, probablemente el también deseaba tenerla cerca. Pero ¿Cómo habían hecho para cambiar de esa manera las reglas de la Guardia de la Noche? Y ¿Era verdad que los Otros existían? Sansa no lo hubiera creído si no hubiera sido una carta tan formal, y desesperada, y si no hubiera sido enviada en una época tan problemática, en la que las bromas no tenían lugar.

Pero a medida que se acercaban al Muro, sus pensamientos cambiaron, y se empezó a preguntar por lo que estaba por suceder. ¿Con que iba a encontrarse? ¿Cómo sería el Muro? ¿Debía presentarse como Alayne, o como Sansa? Supuso que era mejor ser Alayne, por lo menos hasta después de haber hablado con su hermano. Los caballeros que viajaban con ella la conocían por ese nombre. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y ahora, ese chico al que ella nunca acepto como más cercano que un “medio hermano bastardo”, era el más valiente de su familia, y el héroe, si su trágica realidad podía compararse a una canción.

Sansa trato de imaginarse a aquel chico de ojos grises y cabello oscuro con un cuerpo de hombre, el de un joven de 16 días del nombre bien cumplidos. Fuerte y musculoso, vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Trato de visualizar a su alegre, testaruda y salvaje hermanita, espada en mano, con el pelo atado, y también de negro. Estaría más alta, supuso, porque habían transcurrido más de 2 años desde que se vieron por última vez. ¿Seguirá siendo una niña? ¿O habrá sangrado ya? Se preguntó Sansa.

Y por último, Sansa también trato de adivinar como habría cambiado el bebe de la familia. Y se dio cuenta de que ya no sería un bebe: ahora debía tener 5 o 6 años. Sería más grande, tal vez tan alto como Bran había sido la última vez que Sansa lo había visto antes de caer. Lo encontraría riendo y jugando, sin duda, con alguna espada de madera, casi ajeno a la tragedia que había sucedido durante ese largo tiempo. Pasaron 2 semanas en el barco, hasta que llegaron a Guardaoriente. Ni bien tocaron puerto, 2 guardias se les acercaron corriendo, evidentemente sorprendidos por su inesperada llegada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto uno de ellos, un hombre cuya larga barba se estaba tiñendo de gris.

-Mi nombre es Alayne Piedra, y soy la hija natural de Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord Regente y Protector del Valle de Arryn. Estos caballeros son Ser Lothor Brune y Ser Oswell Kettleblack. Venimos a darle nuestro apoyo a la Guardia de la Noche, en estos tiempos tan peligrosos. Pero precisamos llegar a Castillo Negro, y ver al Lord Comandante.

Los hombres parecieron relajarse con esta explicación. El que no había hablado dijo:

-Sean bienvenidos a la Guardia de la Noche. Enviaremos una patrulla mañana para que los acompañe al Castillo Negro. Mientras tanto, deberán quedarse aquí. Esperen unos minutos, mientras busco un mayordomo que les encuentre habitaciones donde dormir.

Así fue como, después de una fría noche en la que no pudo pegar un ojo, empezó la última parte de su viaje: la que iba desde Guardaoriente hasta Castillo Negro. El frío del Muro en otoño era más intenso de lo que podía haber imaginado, y para cuando llego al castillo estaba enferma, y apenas podía mantenerse en el caballo.

Esta vez no les preguntaron sus nombres, sino que fueron recibidos rápidamente, y unas mujeres salvajes la condujeron a una habitación espaciosa preparada para ella en una torre llamada la Torre del Rey. Sus caballeros fueron ubicados cerca de ella. Una de las mujeres que la llevo hasta su cuarto le dijo, al verla en su débil estado de salud, que iba a llamar a alguien para que le diera un baño de agua caliente. Sansa agradeció la atención, y le pidió que avisara al Lord Comandante Snow de su llegada.

-El Lord Cuervo ha sido legitimado, niña. Ahora le dicen “Lord Stark”. Y probablemente ya se haya enterado de su presencia en este mismo momento. No hace falta que se apure, Alayne. Sera mejor que espere hasta recuperar su salud para hablar con él. No es buena idea forzar la mente cuando se tiene fiebre. Bueno, la dejo entonces. Enseguida vendrá la niña con el baño caliente.

Ella se recostó en la cómoda cama, y espero en silencio el baño prometido. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando la puerta se abrió, y entraron 3 muchachas, con 2 grandes baldes de agua caliente cada una. Los vaciaron en una tina en un rincón del cuarto, y dos de las chicas se fueron, quedando una sola, la más pequeña a juzgar por su tamaño, para ayudarla.

-Toma mi mano, Sansa. Te ayudare a bañarte.

Ella obedeció, ayudándose del brazo de la chica para entrar en la bañera, cuando se dio cuenta: la había llamado Sansa, cuando ella se había presentado como Alayne. Miro a la chica fijamente a los ojos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle. Esta chica despeinada y vestida de negro que la estaba bañando como si fuera su criada era su hermana, Arya. Abrazo a la chica, que dudo antes de devolverle el abrazo con más fuerza.

-No te preocupes, Sansa. Ahora la manada está reunida de nuevo. Nada malo va a pasar.- Dijo Arya, intentando calmarla.

Pero eso estaba mal: Sansa era la mayor, y debía ser ella quien reconfortara a Arya, y no al revés. Además, o bien Arya mentía, o bien no sabía la verdad. ¿Quién podía decir que nada malo pasaría después de enterarse de que hay un ejército de muertos vivientes por atacar el Muro?

Pero Sansa se obligó a si misma a dejar de llorar y aparentar estar calmada. Solo después de que Arya se hubiera despedido tras haberla dejado acostada en la cama se permitió volver a llorar. Y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.


	16. Arya V

-Arya, por favor, ¿puedes servirme un vaso de agua?- Pregunto Sansa, que acababa de despertarse.

Arya respondió afirmativamente, lleno el vaso que estaba en la mesita de noche de su hermana con agua y se la paso a Sansa, que bebió un largo trago.

Le habían asignado la tarea de cuidar de “la señorita Alayne”, asistiéndola para vestirse y bañarse, y llamando a Clydas, quien hacía las veces de maestre, cuando la salud de la muchacha parecía empeorar. También debía limpiar su cuarto, y hacer la cama, acomodando a Sansa en ella para que pudiera descansar cómodamente. Pero eso no le molestaba: había sido ella misma quien se había ofrecido para la tarea, porque mientras que no hubiera batallas en las que pelear, cuidar de su hermana parecía un trabajo tan bueno como cualquiera. Y Arya quería volver a hablar con ella, saber que había sido de Sansa durante esos 2 años en los que no se vieron. Además, seguramente ella se sentiría más cómoda con alguien que la conociera, y con quien no tuviera que fingir ser otra persona.

-Arya, necesito hablar con Jon. Quiero que sepa que estoy bien, y que quiero ayudarlo. Quiero preguntarle qué hacer, adonde ir. Nunca antes había pensado en pedirle consejos, pero ahora estoy perdida, y él es el único que queda.

-Te equivocas, Sansa. Yo también estoy viva, aquí delante de ti. Y aunque no lo hayas visto, Rickon se encuentra en el Muro también. Y en algún lugar lejano, escondido pero a salvo, creo que Bran también vive. A veces lo siento, cuando sueño que soy Nymeria.

Muy tarde, Arya se acordó de que la loba de su hermana había sido asesinada por su culpa, y que ella no iba a tener jamás un sueño de lobo. Pero por suerte, Sansa no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lo sé, pero Rickon es un niño, y tú, discúlpame por decirte esto, pero creo que estarías más perdida que yo si te encontraras en mi situación. Además, los quiero ver a todos. Estoy feliz de tenerte a ti de nuevo, pero me gustaría ver a nuestros hermanos también.

-Hablare con Jon, si quieres. Le diré que deseas verlo. Clydas dijo que ya estabas casi curada, así que creo que puedes recibir una visita.-Dijo Arya, fingiendo no haber notado que por primera vez, Sansa se había referido a Jon como “su hermano”.

-Muchas gracias, Arya.- Ella se puso de pie, y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero Sansa la detuvo- Arya, ¿Puedes contarme como llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste de la Fortaleza Roja?

-Es una historia larga. Paso mucho tiempo desde que escape hasta que llegue al Muro, y en ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí. Quiero saber que ocurrió contigo durante este tiempo en que estuviste sola, sin nadie que te protegiera. Quiero saber cuánto cambiaste, y si seguirás siendo la de siempre después de eso.

-Sansa, todos estuvimos solos y desprotegidos. Todos sufrimos, y cambiamos. Crecimos, y la realidad nos endureció. Pero seguimos siendo hermanos, aunque no seamos más los niños que vivían juntos en Invernalia durante el verano que duro toda nuestra infancia. Pero si quieres, te contare mi historia.- Respondió, sentándose en la cama de Sansa, para conversar con ella.

Arya procedió a contarle a su hermana sobre sus “aventuras”, desde su última clase con Syrio Forel, hasta su eventual llegada a Castillo Negro, omitiendo las partes en las que había asesinado a alguien. También evito mencionar a Jaqen H’ghar, porque no quería horrorizar a Sansa. Fue interrumpida de vez en cuanto por alguna pregunta de su hermana, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Sansa permaneció callada, escuchándola.

-Arya, ¡Lo siento tanto!- Exclamo Sansa, cuando Arya hubo terminado su historia.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No tienes la culpa de que Joffrey haya ordenado que le cortaran la cabeza a papa.- Dijo Arya.

-Es cierto, de eso no tengo la culpa. Pero si soy culpable de lo que te paso a ti. Si no hubiera sido por mí, hubiéramos podido tomar ese barco que papa nos había dicho, y llegar a Invernalia a salvo, con Bran y Rickon.

Ahora le toco a Sansa contar su historia. A medida que lo hacía, Arya paso del enojo por la traición de Sansa, a la compasión, por los maltratos que había sufrido como prisionera en Desembarco del Rey, y, finalmente, llego a perdonarla, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, y lo avergonzada que estaba ahora de la niña inocente que había sido entonces. Para cuando llego a contarle sobre lo sucedido en el Valle mientras fingía ser Alayne Piedra, Arya ya se había olvidado del disgusto inicial.

-Así que estas comprometida otra vez, con alguien que apenas conoces.- Comento Arya.

-Sí. Y no sé si volver y casarme, como Petyr quiere, o si quedarme aquí, pidiéndole a Jon que me ayude, como hizo con Alys Karstark. Además, se supone que estoy casada con Tyrion, y no puedo volver a casarme hasta que el muera, porque el Alto Septon no anularía mi matrimonio sin entregarme a los Lannister.

-Tienes razón, Sansa: no tengo la menor idea de que haría yo en tu situación. Probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido al cautiverio en Desembarco del Rey para empezar: mi comportamiento me hubiera garantizado la muerte.- Dijo Arya, sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco hubiera sobrevivido a Ser Amory Lorch.- Respondió Sansa, también sonriendo.

Arya se sintió aliviada, porque Sansa parecía orgullosa de Arya. Ahora entendían que, cada una a su manera, había luchado y sobrevivido. Ninguna de las 2 era mejor que la otra, y si bien nunca serian iguales, las 2 merecían ser respetadas por la otra.

-Iré a hablar con Jon. Espérame aquí, volveré pronto.- Dijo Arya entonces, y salió.

Fue hasta la habitación de Jon, y le dijo a Seda que quería hablar con él. El Mayordomo se disculpó, diciendo que Jon estaba ocupado por el momento, pero Arya decidió esperarlo. Se sentó en el piso y construyo un muñeco de nieve mientras esperaba. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el Primer Constructor y el Lord Mayordomo salieran, y Seda le dijo que podía pasar.

Arya entro sin tocar, anunciando su presencia con un saludo:

-Buenos días, Jon.

-¡Arya! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Sansa se está mejorando, y quiere verte. Dice que necesita tu ayuda. También quiere ver a Rickon. Nos extrañó mucho, a todos.- Le comento Arya. Noto que Jon parecía sorprendido de que Sansa requiriera su ayuda.

\- Bueno, iré a verla hoy. Y traeré a Rickon conmigo, si su tutora lo permite.- Dijo el con un suspiro.

Arya se mordió el labio. Ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que esa reina estúpida fuera la tutora de Rickon. Hasta donde ella sabía, todas las reinas eran malas, o tontas. Y se creían demasiado importantes, más que los demás. Esta no le caía mejor que Cersei, aunque no le había dado motivos para odiarla todavía.

Se despidió de Jon, diciéndole que lo esperaba en el cuarto de Sansa, y volvió a su trabajo.

Cuando Sansa le pregunto qué había dicho Jon, ella le respondió que había aceptado venir a verla más tarde ese mismo día. Sansa le pidió entonces a Arya que le cambiara su piyama por un vestido más adecuado, y después se sentó frente al espejo, cepillando su cabello hasta dejarlo brillante y prolijo. Después de eso, charlaron un rato, sobre sus diferentes viajes y aventuras.

-¿Crees que el Perro está muerto?- Le pregunto Sansa.

-Sí. La última vez que lo vi estaba herido, con fiebre y solo. No podía ni pararse. A menos que alguien lo haya encontrado y salvado, está muerto.

-¡Que lastima!- Dijo Sansa, suspirando.

Esto sorprendió a Arya, pero también le recordó algo que el Perro había dicho. Arya decidió preguntarle a Sansa sobre eso.

-Él dijo que te había besado. ¿Es verdad?

Sansa se ruborizo antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Al ver la expresión de perplejidad de su hermana, paso a contarle sobre cómo había sucedido el beso confesado. Pero Sansa no pudo terminar su relato, porque fue interrumpida por Jon, que había venido con Rickon a verla.

-¡Jon! ¡Por fin viniste!- Exclamo Sansa, para la sorpresa de Jon. Ella se paró, y fue a abrazar a su medio hermano.- ¡Lamento haberte tratado como lo hice! ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Tranquila, Sansa, todo está bien. No hiciste nada por lo que debas disculparte.- Replico Jon, devolviéndole el abrazo. Cuando se soltaron, las mejillas de Sansa estaban mojadas con sus lágrimas.

Ella abrazo a Rickon también, y volvió a sentarse, respirando hondo para intentar calmarse.

-Querido Jon, hermano mío: eres mi única esperanza, y la única persona a quien me atrevería a pedirle consejos ahora. Eres el único héroe que me queda, y te pido por favor, que me perdones, y me escuches, y me ayudes a resolver mi situación. Por favor ¡te necesito!

Jon le aseguro que la escucharía y trataría de ayudarla, y Sansa le conto su problema. Finalmente, le pregunto que debía hacer.

-Bueno, no me gustaría que le hicieras caso a Meñique, porque eso sería quitarle a Rickon su castillo y su título. Pero si quieres, puedes casarte con Harry, y contarle que tu hermano está vivo, y que es a él a quien corresponde el título de Señor de Invernalia. Sobre tu matrimonio con Tyrion, supongo que puedes considerarlo desprovisto de validez, porque no fue consumado, y porque ninguno de los 2 deseaba casarse. Y, además, si el llegara a ser encontrado y reconocido, lo asesinarían de inmediato. Y, en un futuro, cuando la guerra haya terminado, puede que consigas anular oficialmente tu matrimonio. Pero es tu decisión. No seré yo quien la tome.

Sansa pensó un minuto antes de contestar.

-Le escribiré a Harry. Le diré que me casare con él. Le pediré que venga al Muro a buscarme, y que traiga a toda la fuerza militar del Valle que consiga, con muchas provisiones. Le diré que hay una lucha importante que pelear, pero que no le puedo revelar nada hasta que estemos juntos. Le diré que, si me respeta lo suficiente como para confiar en mí y hacer lo que le pido sin necesitar explicaciones, será merecedor de todo mi amor como esposa, y toda la confianza que quede dentro de mí. Y, si viene, le pediré que defienda con la fuerza del Valle a las tierras de los hombres. Y me casare con él, declarando al Nido de Águilas a favor de Stannis, sin importar los deseos de Petyr. ¿Qué opinan de mi plan?

Jon agradeció a Sansa por su promesa de ayuda, le dijo que parecía una buena idea, y que la apoyaría. Rickon no dijo nada, porque apenas entendía de lo que estaban hablando. Pero Arya sonrió, feliz de que iban a unirse para pelear juntos, como una manada de verdad.


	17. Rickon V

El maestre Pylos les estaba dando a Shireen, Devan (el hijo de Lord Davos), Lyra y Rickon una clase de historia, sobre el reinado de alguno de los reyes Targaryen. Pero Rickon no estaba prestando atención a la lección del maestre. No le interesaba saber lo que había pasado siglos atrás, con personas que no había conocido ni llegaría a conocer jamás. Además, tampoco entendía la razón de estudiar a los reyes: para Rickon, ellos solo buscaban excusas para hacer guerras. Guerras como la que lo había dejado huérfano. Seguro en la historia de Poniente habían existido hombres y mujeres mejores que estos reyes. Gente honorable, buena y digna de ser recordada. Pero el maestre Pylos insistía en que estudiaran a los monarcas en su lugar.

-Lord Rickon, ¿puede decirme por que Aegon el Conquistador no pudo conquistar Dorne?- Le pregunto el maestre, poniendo en evidencia la falta de atención de Rickon.

-No sé, maestre, pero creo que es mejor que haya sido así. Cuando un rey conquista un lugar, lo quema, lo destruye, y mata a sus habitantes. ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar la vida de los reyes? ¿No podemos aprender sobre personas mejores?- Respondió el chico, mostrando abiertamente su falta de interés en el tema estudiado.

-¿Sobre quién le gustaría aprender, Lord Rickon?- Pregunto Pylos, entre sorprendido e irritado por la respuesta del chico.

-Sobre alguien que no haya sido rey, pero que haya hecho algo muy importante, y haya sido una buena persona. Alguien como Lord Davos, tal vez. O, si tenemos que estudiar sobre reyes, me gustaría estudiar sobre uno que haya hecho algo importante, como solucionar un conflicto, salvar personas, y ese tipo de cosas. Pero no quiero saber más sobre reyes borrachos que iban por el mundo haciendo guerras y dejando chicos huérfanos por los Siete Reinos.

-¿Así que quieres estudiar sobre mi papa?- Pregunto Devan, curioso.

-Lord Davos es un hombre leal y honesto, pero como gracias a los dioses sigue vivo, no podemos estudiar su vida en una clase de historia. Pero si quieren podemos estudiar de otros reyes. ¿Quieren estudiar sobre Jhaehaerys el Conciliador?

Los 4 alumnos asintieron, y la clase volvió a comenzar. Rickon se esforzó por prestar tanta atención como pudo, y logro seguir la clase. Devan y Shireen parecían contentos con el cambio, aunque a Rickon le parecía que los chicos más grandes nunca tenían problemas con las clases del maestre Pylos. Y Lyra siempre estaba contenta a la hora de estudiar. Era la chica más curiosa que él había conocido.

-Bueno, jovencitos, creo que ya fue suficiente historia por un día. Shireen y Devan, les daré unos ejercicios de aritmética para que resuelvan. ¿Supongo que recuerdan como efectuar divisiones, no es así?- Ellos respondieron afirmativamente, y el maestre se volvió a Rickon- A ti te daré una clase de escritura. Un lord siempre puede tener un mayordomo que haga sus cuentas, pero debe saber escribir. Lady Lyra ¿Usted también quiere aprender a leer?

La chica respondió afirmativamente, porque si bien Keyllie le había enseñado a hablar en la Lengua Común a la perfección, las letras no habían formado parte de esas clases.  
Rickon ya había aprendido a escribir su nombre, y le habían enseñado las primeras letras del abecedario, pero esta vez Pylos insistió en que aprendiera todas las letras, y las anotara. No iba a recordarlas todas ahora, pero con el tiempo lo iba a hacer, le dijo. Cuando terminaron, el maestre corrigió los ejercicios de Devan y Shireen, y les dijo que fueran a almorzar, porque ya era el mediodía.

Devan se sentó en una mesa junto con su padre y otros hombres del rey, como llamaban a los hombres leales a Stannis, en contraposición de los que seguían a Melisandre. Rickon noto que en esa mesa también se encontraban Osha y Keit. Rickon se acercó para comer con ellos.

-Buenos días, Rickon.- Saludaron los que estaban sentados, y él les respondió el saludo mientras se sentaba.

-Lord Rickon, ¿no vendrá conmigo a la mesa grande?- Pregunto Shireen, algo desilusionada.

Rickon sabía que, siendo la hija de los reyes, no le quedaba otra que sentarse en la mesa grande junto con su madre, y al único niño al que le permitían sentarse ahí también era a Rickon, porque era el pupilo de la reina. Lyra también era pupila de Selyse, pero la reina no estaba interesada en la niña, y solo la había aceptado porque Rickon había dicho que no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella.

-Iré contigo, si Lyra puede venir también.- Respondió Rickon.

-Por supuesto, vengan los 2.- Y los 3 chicos fueron a la mesa en la que la reina se sentaba con su familia, sus damas de compañía y, por supuesto, con Melisandre. También estaba ahí sentada Sansa, que había sido admitida por la reina porque, a pesar de que todos la creían una bastarda, era la única representante del Valle de Arryn, y la respetaban como tal.

Selyse, Melisandre y los familiares de la reina saludaron a Shireen y a Rickon, pero todos, excepto Sansa, ignoraron deliberadamente a Lyra. Esto molesto a Rickon, pero a la chica no pareció ofenderla. Mientras comían la comida del día, que consistía en pollo con verduras cocidas, los chicos discutieron sobre distintas propuestas de cosas para hacer durante la tarde, que era el momento en que no tenían clases, y podían jugar libremente, sin responsabilidades. Shireen estaba más inclinada a jugar un juego tranquilo, como “ven-a-mi-castillo”, mientras que Rickon prefería “monstruos y doncellas”. Lyra no conocía ninguno de esos juegos, pero cuando Shireen le explico las reglas de los 2, dijo que preferiría que empezaran por “ven-a-mi-castillo”, porque, según dijo, a Rickon le vendría bien aprender algo de heráldica. Derrotado, él tuvo que aceptar la decisión de las chicas.

Se sentaron a jugar en el patio, los 3 juntos. Shireen y Rickon tenían casas propias con las que jugar, pero Lyra no, así que Shireen le dijo que jugara como si fuera de una casa noble de Skagos. Ella eligió la Casa Magnar, que era la más importante y conocida de estas. Devan se les unió poco después, y Keit se acercó a verlos jugar, pero este último no participo, porque apenas sabía el idioma de los Siete Reinos, y no entendía el juego. Rickon se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que hubiera imaginado posible con ese juego, junto con sus amigos, entre los cuales ahora Shireen y Devan estaban incluidos, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Chicos, disculpen que los moleste, pero el Lord Comandante Stark requiere la presencia de su hermano Rickon de inmediato.-Les dijo Osha, después de aclararse la voz para mostrar su presencia- Dice que, si quieren, sus amigos Devan y Keit pueden venir con el.-Agrego, dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos mencionados.

-¿Para qué nos llama Jon?- Pregunto Rickon intrigado. No había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermano, y cuando lo llamaba, normalmente era por asuntos familiares importantes, y sus amigos no estaban invitados a esas “reuniones”.

-Lord Stark dice que el futuro Señor de Invernalia debe saber usar una espada, y que, debido a que su familia de acogida no está haciendo énfasis en esta parte de su educación, será el quien te enseñe esgrima. Jon ha especificado que tus amigos son bienvenidos en sus clases, si quieren participar.

Devan y Keit aceptaron la invitación a la clase, excitados ante la idea de ser instruidos por el joven que había defendido el Muro exitosamente a pesar de las condiciones adversas, y que había sido nombrado Lord Comandante teniendo solo 16 años.

Shireen, viendo que quedaría sola con Lyra, le ofreció a la otra chica enseñarle a coser. Lyra acepto, entusiasmada como siempre que tenía la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo, y los chicos se dirigieron al patio.

Jon los hizo practicar de a 2, participando el también, y corrigiendo al que le tocara luchar contra él. Rickon estaba mejorando, pero sus amigos eran mucho más grandes, y Devan además había recibido varios años de entrenamiento, de manera que siempre le ganaban. Le gustaba más luchar contra Jon que contra los otros, porque Jon se movía de manera más lenta y predecible, permitiendo a Rickon responder sus golpes, y bloquearlos. Por supuesto, él sabía que si el quisiera podía dejarlo en el piso y desarmado en un instante, pero Jon, a diferencia de los otros, no quería ganarle: quería que Rickon aprendiera.

Finalmente, cuando el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista, Jon dio por terminada la clase. Le pidió a Rickon que fuera a su habitación a la hora de la cena, y se despidió. Rickon fue con sus amigos a buscar a las chicas, para ver si querían jugar una guerra de nieve. Como no estaban en ninguno de los salones de uso común, Rickon propuso buscarlas en la habitación de Shireen.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Entrar en su habitación? ¡Eso está mal!- Exclamo Devan, horrorizado.

-¿Por qué está mal? Solo queremos jugar una guerra de nieve. No le vamos a hacer nada.

-¡Igual! Es de mala educación entrar en el cuarto de una dama. Si tú quieres, puedes ir solo. Pero yo no voy a faltarles el respeto.

Al final, Rickon fue con Keit a buscarlas. Escucho sus voces desde afuera de la habitación de la princesa. Hablaban en voz baja, y reían con excitación, pero el no pudo escuchar lo que decían.

-¿No vas a abrir?- Le pregunto Keit. No había ningún guardia, así que estaban solos frente a la puerta.

Rickon la golpeo, y espero en silencio a que Shireen abriera la puerta.

-¿Rickon? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Rickon noto que la mejilla izquierda de la chica se había puesto colorada, y se preguntó si estaba enojada con él. Tal vez debería haberle hecho caso a Devan.

-Vine a buscarte. Quería invitarlas a Lyra y a ti a jugar una guerra de nieve.- Contesto él.

-Ya casi es de noche, Rickon. Hoy no podemos jugar afuera. Pero si quieres, podemos hacerlo mañana.- Ahora parecía más tranquila.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿prefieres jugar algo aquí adentro?- Pregunto el, esperanzado.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé, cualquier cosa. Aunque mejor si no es “ven-a-mi-castillo”. Keit también quiere jugar con nosotros, y no entiende ese juego.

-Podemos jugar “Monstruos y Doncellas”. Pero tienen que hablar bajo, y mantenerlo en secreto. Mi mama se enojaría mucho si se enterara que estuvieron en mi cuarto a estas horas.

Jugaron juntos durante un rato, y Rickon se divirtió mucho, aunque seguía preguntándose qué podía tener de malo que un grupo de amigos se juntara a jugar en el cuarto de uno de ellos. Después de un rato, se hizo la hora de la cena, y se despidieron. Shireen fue a comer con su madre, en la Torre del Rey, los hermanos fueron al comedor común, probablemente con Osha, y Rickon se dirigió a la torre en la que residía Jon.

Ahí, Seda lo guió hasta una sala relativamente pequeña, con una mesa y 4 sillas. Una de ellas estaba libre, reservada para él. En las otras se sentaban Jon, Sansa y Arya.

-Buenos días.-Saludo algo inseguro Rickon- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me llamaste?

-Sí, Rickon.-Respondió Jon amablemente- Hace mucho tiempo, nosotros fuimos parte de una familia. Esa familia, tal como era antes, ya no existe. Nosotros somos los que quedan, y cada uno tomo un camino diferente. Yo tengo otros hermanos ahora: mis Hermanos Juramentados. Sansa asumió otra identidad, y ahora tiene un padre nuevo, un hermanastro y un prometido. Arya pasó varios meses viajando, y tú estuviste viviendo en Skagos, donde encontraste personas que te quisieron y te cuidaron. Pero antes que nada, nosotros fuimos, y somos, Starks de Invernalia. Yo te invite a esta mesa, Rickon, para que volvamos a ser una familia.

Después de eso, le pregunto cómo había sido su día, y la conversación se fue volviendo cada vez más fluida y casual. Como la de una verdadera familia, acostumbrada a cenar unida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Por favor, pueden dejar reviews? Un comentario cortito nada mas,para saber si alguien lo esta leyendo.


	18. Jon VI

El caminaba cerca del Muro, observando el trabajo constante de los constructores. Con un poco de suerte lograrían aumentar el tamaño de esa gran barrera que los protegía durante ese invierno, porque no iba a derretirse, con el frio que iba hacer por ese año y los que seguirían. El cuervo blanco de la Ciudadela había llegado hacia un par de días, dando comienzo al primer invierno que Jon vería en su vida.

Afortunadamente, ya no tenía que preocuparse de que a los hombres de la Guardia les faltara alimento para sobrevivir el invierno, porque la donación de Sansa, junto con el préstamo que había conseguido del Banco de Braavos solucionaría el problema. Por supuesto, eso generaría otro problema más tarde, cuando tuviera que pagar la deuda, pero el vería como resolverlo cuando llegara el momento. Ahora, lo que le preocupaba era Stannis y su guerra. Jon había jurado no tomar parte en ningún conflicto interno de los Siete Reinos, pero después había roto ese juramento para hacer otro: ayudar a Stannis con su causa, a cambio de su ayuda en el Muro.

Y Jon había ayudado a Stannis: le había dicho como conseguir que los clanes de la montaña lucharan para él, y había llamado a los banderizos, de los cuales habían respondido los Umber y los Mormont. También había reclutado las fuerzas de Karhold, a través de Alys Karstark.

Ahora habían encontrado a Rickon, y Jon le había cedido a él todos los títulos que antes hubiera aceptado para sí mismo, siendo la única excepción el título de “Guardián del Norte”. Jon había aceptado quedarse con ese título hasta que Rickon fuera mayor de edad, porque un niño no podía tener la responsabilidad y el deber de comandar un ejército. Entonces era Jon quien iba a encargarse de los asuntos de guerra en el Norte, y de comandar a los banderizos que siguieran siendo leales a la Casa Stark.

Además, debía responder a la ofensiva carta de Ramsay, como ya tenía planeado desde hacía tiempo. La única razón por la que todavía no había marchado hacia Invernalia como había anunciado que haría, era la llegada de Sansa. Jon había decidido retrasar una semana más su marcha para poder hablar con su hermana, y enterarse de que le había ocurrido y que buscaba en el Muro. Después de eso, le había llegado un cuervo de Stannis, mediante el cual Jon supo que el rey estaba vivo, pero que no había podido invadir Invernalia porque la nieve le impedía avanzar. Entonces Jon decidió esperar más todavía: hasta que terminara la tormenta de nieve, o que Stannis conquistara Invernalia sin su ayuda. Finalmente, cuando se había propuesto otra fecha para su partida, llego la carta del prometido de “Alayne”, diciendo que se dirigía al Muro con toda la fuerza militar del Valle de Arryn. Fue entonces que decidió postergar la marcha por última vez, hasta que Harrold Hardying llegara.

En ese tiempo, había intentado ocuparse de su familia, ayudando a sus hermanos con sus decisiones importantes, e intentando reconstruir los vínculos que habían tenido entre sí. Cenaban juntos en las habitaciones de Jon una vez por semana, y también acompañaban regularmente a Rickon en sus cenas con la reina y la princesa (excepto Arya, que no soportaba a la reina, y se aburría en su compañía). Jon había empezado a entrenar a su hermano menor en el uso de las armas, y habían tomado confianza en el otro, a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos. Arya también entrenaba con el de vez en cuando, y parecían ir acostumbrándose a ser hermanos. Con Sansa era más difícil, porque solo estaban juntos durante las cenas, y Sansa pretendía ser Alayne mientras estaba delante de la reina. Pero eso estaba a punto de arreglarse.

Jon pasaba gran parte del día en el patio, tanto para entrenarse a él como a Rickon y sus amigos. Pero también dedicaba tiempo a estudiar mapas y planes de batalla, porque no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, y se acercaba la hora de partir. En su tiempo libre deambulaba por Castillo Negro, supervisando el trabajo de los hermanos juramentados y salvajes. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Después de supervisar el trabajo de mantenimiento del Muro se acercó al castillo, con la intención de evaluar el progreso de fabricación de armas nuevas en la herrería, cuando vio a su hermana con la princesa. Estaban sentadas en un banco en una galería, afuera del castillo, porque era un día relativamente bueno y, teniendo en cuenta que ya era invierno, eso era algo demasiado infrecuente como para ser desaprovechado. Las muchachas estaban bordando una tela, mientras charlaban. Jon se les acerco, y les pregunto cómo estaban.

-Estamos bien, Lord Stark. Muy amable de su parte preguntar. La señorita Alayne está enseñándome a bordar el nuevo escudo de mi Casa.

-Muy bien, princesa. Creo que entonces las dejare para que continúen.- Dijo Jon.

-No hace falta, Lord Jon. No me molesta su presencia. Además,…quería preguntarle algo.- Shireen se sonrojo un poco al decir eso.

-De acuerdo, Su Alteza. Me sentare junto a ustedes. Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, y yo responderé tan bien como sepa hacerlo.

-Mi pregunta es: ¿Ha hablado usted con mi madre sobre un compromiso matrimonial?

-No, princesa. No he pedido tu mano, y ella no me ofreció ningún compromiso.- Contesto, confundido por la pregunta.

-Se refiere a Rickon.- Intervino Sansa- Shireen quiere saber si será comprometida con Rickon.

-Bueno, tampoco he hablado de eso con la reina. Solamente hemos acordado que será educado por ella, como su pupilo. Por supuesto, puede ser que en un futuro intente comprometerlos, pero por el momento no hemos hablado del tema. ¿Acaso a usted le gustaría ser comprometida con mi hermano, Su Alteza?

Shireen se puso colorada, y bajo la mirada.

-No lo sé. Yo quiero casarme algún día, con alguien que me quiera y me trate bien. Pocas personas se han interesado en mí, y Rickon es una de ellas. Puede ser que sea feliz con él, si él lo está conmigo. Pero si él no me quisiera, yo tampoco desearía el compromiso.- Fue su respuesta.

-Bueno, princesa, mientras mi hermano sea pupilo de tu madre, tendrán tiempo de sobra para conocerse, y descubrir si quieren unirse en matrimonio, o ser solamente amigos. Yo no decidiré por ustedes.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo, Lord Jon?- el asintió- No le diga a Rickon lo que te he dicho. Por favor.

-No te preocupes: no hablare con nadie de esto. Le deseo suerte, con el bordado, y con mi hermano.- Dijo Jon. Saludo a Sansa, y se levantó de nuevo para irse.

No era asunto suyo, pero realmente deseaba que Shireen encontrara alguien que la quisiera. Si era posible, mejor que no fuera Rickon, pero si él era quien más la quería, Jon no se iba a oponer.

Siguió con su camino hasta la herrería, que estaba en la misma torre que sus habitaciones. Habían varios mayordomos y exploradores trabajando en eso, porque Jon había decidido que necesitaban más armas, ahora que el Pueblo Libre lucharía junto con ellos. Porque si bien las armas comunes no servirían contra los Otros, eran lo único que tenían en cantidad, y eran útiles para vencer a los espectros. Le mostraron el trabajo que habían hecho, y viendo que era un avance considerable para haber estado trabajado en eso por tan solo 5 días les hizo saber que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, les dijo que continuaran trabajando en eso, y salió.

Fue hasta su cuarto, y leyó un par de estrategias de batalla que había encontrado en un libro de historia. Con un poco de suerte alguna serviría para retomar Invernalia. En este caso en particular, Jon suponía que lo mejor era un ataque rápido, porque sería imposible asediar el castillo por el tiempo suficiente para que el enemigo se rindiera. Después de leer un rato sin encontrar muchos datos interesantes, decidió que inventaría un plan sobre la marcha. Seguro que Robb lo había hecho de esa forma, porque él no había tenido tiempo de hacer una investigación sobre estrategias de ataque en una biblioteca. Y Robb había ganado todas las batallas en las que había luchado.

Pensar en Robb lo entristecía. Jon recordaba la última vez que se habían visto, antes de que partiera hacia el Muro. “La próxima vez que te vea, estarás vestido todo de negro”, le había dicho su hermano mayor. ¡Habían estado tan seguros de que volverían a verse!

Jon aparto esos pensamientos de su mente, porque de nada servía lamentarse por lo que ya había sucedido. Pensó en la familia que le quedaba, y el posible futuro de sus hermanos. Con un poco de suerte, Sansa se casaría con su prometido y gobernaría el Valle a su lado. Arya se quedaría en el Muro, pero ahora podía casarse y tener hijos, con las nuevas leyes de la Guardia de la Noche. Y Jon, él también podía casarse, aunque no lo había pensado hasta ahora. No había pensado en ninguna chica desde la muerte de Ygritte. Stannis y Selyse querían que se casara con Val, pero Jon sabía que eso no modificaría la opinión de los salvajes, y no veía razón para hacerlo.

Pero volviendo al tema de Arya, Jon decidió que no iba a permitir que su hermanita participara de expediciones al otro lado del Muro. Iba a cambiarla de orden, a la de los mayordomos. O tal vez, cuando la guerra terminara, podía ser un cuervo errante. Mientras no fuera exploradora, estaría bien para él.

Fantasma se le acerco, y él lo acaricio mientras reflexionaba. El, junto con el cuervo del Viejo Oso, eran su única compañía. El cuervo, que nunca callaba, decía “Nieve”, una y otra vez. El pájaro no sabía que ahora Jon era un Stark. Sam le había enseñado a decir Nieve, que había sido su apellido en el momento en que se habían conocido. Jon se preguntó entonces que había sucedido con Sam, Gilly, el bebe y el Maestre Aemon. Si les había ido bien, ya deberían haber llegado a la Ciudadela desde hacía tiempo. Pero Jon no había tenido noticias sobre ellos desde que se fueron, y eso lo preocupaba. Rezaba por que no hubiese naufragado el barco en el que viajaban, y porque pudieran llegar a salvo a su destino.

Le pidió a Seda que le preparara un baño caliente, para descansar de sus preocupaciones y relajarse, porque no tenía nada para hacer más que esperar, y de nada servía estar nervioso en esa situación.

Seda hizo lo que le pidió, y lo dejo solo para que se bañara tranquilo. Sin embargo volvió unos minutos más tarde para informarlo de la llegada de 1 cuervo de la Ciudadela. Era una carta de Sam.

Jon se alivió, porque por fin recibía noticias de su amigo, y fue a buscar la carta para leerla. El futuro maestre explicaba en su carta que no había podido escribirle con anterioridad porque los maestres se habían negado a permitirle enviar cuervos de la ciudadela al Muro debido a su alianza con Stannis, creyendo que el iba a intervenir en la guerra, cosa que los maestres tenian prohibido. Al final había logrado enviar la carta permitiendo que los archimaestres la leyeran y lo autorizaran a mandar un cuervo. Sam había llegado a la Ciudadela, y había forjado 2 eslabones de su cadena, mientras que Gilly había sido aceptada por la madre de Sam, y criaría al hijo de Mance Rayder en su casa. Pero las noticias no eran todas buenas: Daeron había desertado y el maestre Aemon había muerto. Sam también decía que había hablado con un maestre y con un novicio sobre los problemas en el Muro, y que le habían creído, pero que no se atrevía a contárselo a más gente por el momento, por miedo de que dudaran de su cordura.

Jon se alivió al recibir esas noticias pero no pudo alegrarse por los triunfos de su amigo. La muerte de Aemon, de la cual se sentía responsable, no se lo permitió.


	19. Sansa II

Punto por punto, con paciencia y concentración, Sansa tejía una bufanda de lana, al tiempo que le enseñaba a la pequeña princesa a hacerlo. Su alumna escuchaba atentamente sus indicaciones, y parecía a gusto con la actividad. No era tan prolija como Sansa, pero su trabajo era más que aceptable. Sansa tampoco era una experta tejiendo con ese material, y rara vez se había vestido con lana, pero sabía que sería útil durante el invierno, y por eso había decidido enseñarle a Shireen a hacerlo.

Tanto la reina como su gente habían tratado bien a Sansa y habían aceptado su presencia, porque como siempre, Sansa sabía actuar de la manera en que todos esperaban que lo hiciera. Recordaba sus modales y cortesías, vestía simple pero de manera apropiada, según el protocolo correspondiente a una hija bastarda de un lord importante, y permanecía en silencio durante la mayor parte del tiempo porque, si bien había aprendido algunas cosas sobre política en su tiempo en el Valle, sabía que era mejor guardarse sus opiniones, y pasar por inocente.

De esa manera, la reina pensó que “Alayne” sería una buena compañera para su hija y le pidió que le enseñara a Shireen las artes femeninas. Sansa acepto la responsabilidad con gusto. La princesa le caía bien, a pesar de no ser en absoluto linda. Era una chica tímida y triste, pero buena e inteligente. Como todos los niños, necesitaba afecto, y rara vez se lo daban. Ella veía a Sansa como una maestra y una amiga al mismo tiempo. Y esta “tarea” era para Sansa mucho más sencilla y placentera que cuidar de su “hermanastro”.

Shireen le contó a Sansa de su deseo de casarse con alguien que la quisiera, y ser feliz. Le habló sobre sus miedos de que su padre arreglara un matrimonio por conveniencia para ella, y que su marido no la respetara, o incluso que la despreciara por su aspecto. Sansa casi lloro por esa niña, recordando que cuando ella había tenido la edad de Shireen, su sueño había sido casarse con un príncipe de cabellos rubios y brillante armadura, y ser su princesa, como sus padres lo habían acordado. ¡Qué ignorante había sido! ¡Y cuánta razón tenía la princesa en preocuparse! Pero Sansa prefirió calmar a la jovencita, en lugar de admitir que sus miedos estaban bien fundados.

Sansa también le había hablado un poco de su propia historia. O, mejor dicho, de la historia de Alayne. Contó que había crecido sin familia hasta los 13 años, cuando decidió que no quería ser una septa, y se dispuso a buscar a su padre, Lord Baelish. Contó que el la había recibido en su casa, y que cuando su padre se había casado, Lady Lysa había aceptado su presencia. Le contó que tenía un hermanastro, Robert Arryn a quien había cuidado especialmente desde que quedara huérfano a la edad de 8 años. Shireen dijo entonces que ella había conocido al pequeño, y que su padre había hablado de traerlo a vivir con ella a Piedradragon como pupilo, antes de la muerte de Jon Arryn. Por último, Sansa hablo sobre su compromiso matrimonial con Harrold, y sus propias inseguridades con respecto a su próximo matrimonio. Y, mientras lo hacía, pensó en Arya. Ella tenía la misma edad que la princesa, y era su hermana. Pero Sansa no podía hablar de esto con ella, porque Arya jamás compartiría sus opiniones, miedos o esperanzas sobre la vida matrimonial. Casarse nunca había estado en los planes de la chica.

Mientras tejían sus bufandas, Shireen conversaba con Sansa sobre su mejor amigo, Devan, y su nueva amiga y compañera de juegos: Lyra. Esta última había tomado algunas clases de costura con Sansa, pero no era muy buena, porque era más pequeña y además, nunca antes había hecho nada que se le pareciera. Había hablado con ella en varias ocasiones, y sabia que era una niña curiosa y entusiasta, aunque un poco salvaje y desalineada. Sobre Devan, en cambio, Sansa solo sabía lo que la princesa le contaba. Shireen también hablo del pequeño Rickon. En susurros, la niña le contó sobre como el había entrado en su habitación hacía varios días, y habían jugado monstruos y doncellas hasta la hora de la cena. A Sansa no le gusto tener que reprender a la jovencita por una travesura tan inocente, pero sintió que no le quedaba otra, siendo ella la única que lo sabia y podía hacerlo. Así que le dijo a Shireen que eso no podía volver a suceder, y que si él lo intentaba nuevamente, ella debía explicarse que eso era indebido, y ordenarle que se largara.

En eso estaban cuando fueron interrumpidas por el joven en cuestión, que iba acompañado de su hermana Arya.

-¡Sansa, llego tu prometido!- Grito Rickon, excitado.- ¡Un ejército entero viene tras él, marchando desde Guardaoriente del Mar!

-¿Sansa? ¿Por qué te llamo así, Alayne?- Pregunto Shireen, confundida.

-Porque el estúpido se olvidó de que su nombre es Alayne.-Dijo Arya, evidentemente enojada con su hermano.

-¡Arya! No insultes a Rickon. Insultar a una persona solo sirve para enfurecerla.-Le dijo Sansa, para evitar una innecesaria pelea entre sus hermanos- Rickon, eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte. Prométeme que no volverá a suceder.- Le reprendió sin embargo a su hermano menor.

-Lo prometo, S… Alayne.- Dijo el, con la mirada en el suelo por la vergüenza.

-Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho esta.- Dijo Sansa con un suspiro.- Shireen, eres una niña inteligente, y no creo que te vayas a olvidar de esto. Y, de cualquier manera, algún día te lo iba a decir, al igual que a todos. Lo único que cambiara es que lo sabrás antes que los demás. ¿Puedes prometerme que guardaras el secreto que te contare, y permitirás que sea yo quien lo anuncie, en su debido momento?

-Lo prometo.- Dijo Shireen, algo sorprendida por la solemnidad de la pregunta.

-Mi verdadero nombre, es Sansa Stark. Mis padres eran Lord Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn Tully. Arya y Rickon son mis hermanos. Y Jon. El también.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Shireen asimilaba la revelación de Sansa.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que me dijiste sobre tu vida era mentira?- Pregunto la princesa, entre sorprendida y desilusionada.

-No todo. Lord Baelish me ayudo a escapar de Desembarco del Rey hace unos meses, y estuve viviendo en el Valle desde entonces. Todo lo que te dije que paso en Los Dedos, en el Nido de Águilas y en las Puertas de la Luna sucedió de verdad, mientras me hacía pasar por la hija de Petyr. Y mi compromiso matrimonial también es cierto, pero Harry, al igual que todos los lores del Valle con la excepción de Meñique, cree que soy Alayne. El plan de Petyr Baelish era revelar mi identidad en mi casamiento, y convencer a Harrold de retomar el Norte en mi nombre.

-Suena como un buen plan. ¿Lo vas a llevar a cabo?- Pregunto intrigada la niña.

-No. Voy a pedirle a Harry que comande a las fuerzas del Valle para que luchen contra los Otros primero. Y después, si es que todavía los hombres no han visto suficiente muerte, le pediré que se declare a favor de tu padre. Porque de todos los hombres que intentan llegar al Trono de Hierro, él es, en mi opinión, el único digno de sentarse sobre él. Sin embargo, todavía está por verse si mi prometido escuchara mis pedidos.

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Si es un buen hombre, te respetara, y querrá complacerte, porque serás su esposa.

-Justamente ese es el problema. No sé si voy a poder ser su esposa, porque ya estoy casada. Ahora soy Sansa Lannister, esposa de Lord Tyrion Lannister. Mi matrimonio puede ser anulado por el Alto Septon, porque no fue consumado, pero no puedo ir a Desembarco del Rey y revelar mi identidad. Pero haré lo posible para poder casarme con él, si me ayuda.

-Puedes convertirte a la fe de R’hllor. Melisandre seguramente anularía tu matrimonio, y te casaría con él. El matrimonio será aceptado como válido por todos los que acepten a mis padres como reyes de los Siete Reinos.- Propuso Shireen.

-Lo pensare. Pero ahora es momento de que reciba a mi prometido. Y para eso, necesito que actúen como si yo fuera Alayne. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, y la acompañaron afuera del castillo, donde Jon les daba la bienvenida a los caballeros del Valle.

-¿Sabe usted donde esta Alayne, Lord Comandante? ¿Por qué me ha pedido que llame a los banderizos y los lleve al Norte?- Oyó Sansa que Harry le preguntaba a Jon.

-Ella vendrá pronto a recibirlo, Lord Hardying. Estoy seguro de que aclarara todas sus dudas.

-Aquí estoy, Harry querido.-Se anunció Sansa- Lord Stark, le agradecería mucho si pudiera encontrar un lugar donde alojar a los guerreros del Valle, y si pudiera darles algo para comer y beber, porque llevan largo tiempo viajando. Mientras tanto, me gustaría tener una conversación a solas con mi futuro esposo, si no es molestia.

-Lady Alayne, enseguida buscare un Mayordomo para que se ocupe de lo que sus hombres puedan necesitar. Y en cuanto a usted, es libre de conversar con su prometido el tiempo que desee.

-Muchas gracias, Lord Stark.- Dijo Sansa con una pequeña reverencia- Sígueme Harry, que tengo mucho que contarte.

-Si eso complace a mi señora.

Sansa lo guió hasta sus habitaciones. Al lado de su dormitorio había una habitación con una especie de escritorio con 2 sillas, una en frente de la otra. Sansa se sentó en una, y le indico a Harrold que se sentara en la otra.

-Bueno, aquí estoy: contigo, en el Muro, y con todo el poder del Valle que pude reunir. ¿Puedo preguntarle entonces, mi querida Alayne, para que me ha pedido que hiciera esto? Con tu padre nos preocupamos mucho cuando hiciste este inexplicable viaje al Muro.- Hardying no parecía estar irritado, sino más bien curioso, y algo preocupado, lo que alivio a Sansa.

-Harrold, hay algo que debo confesarte. Yo no soy quien tú crees que soy. Me casare contigo como prometí que lo haría, si todavía me quieres después de mi confesión, pero debes saber esto antes: Yo no soy Alayne Piedra. Ella no existe. Es solo una identidad falsa que Lord Baelish me dijo que asumiera para salvarme. Él no es mi padre, aunque tal vez le deba la vida, porque fue mi salvador.

-¿Y quién eres entonces, mi señora, si no Alayne Piedra?

-El nombre que me dieron cuando nací es Sansa Stark. El Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, quien te recibió al llegar, es mi hermano, Jon. Te pedí que vinieras porque algo terrible esta por suceder, y he oído que los caballeros del Valle estuvieron esperando entrar en la guerra desde que empezó. Hay un enemigo muy poderoso, que requiere de hombres valientes para combatirlo.- Le explico Sansa.

-¿Me pedirás que me declare por Stannis, y que derrote a los enemigos de tu Casa, los Lannister? Lo haría con gusto, querida Sansa. Pero ahora que se la verdad, no podre casarme contigo hasta que tu marido haya muerto.- Dijo el, que ahora parecía desilusionado, y algo molesto.

-En realidad, no tendrás que esperar a la muerte de Tyrion, si Stannis gana la guerra antes de que eso suceda. Sigo siendo una doncella, y cuando pueda ir a Desembarco del Rey sin que me tomen prisionera voy a poder pedirle al Alto Septon que anule mi matrimonio. Además, si no te interesan los Siete, aquí hay una sacerdotisa de un dios llamado R’hllor, que seguramente aceptara anular mi matrimonio por su propia cuenta, y casarnos aquí mismo.- Le aseguro Sansa, animándolo.

-Prefiero esperar a ganar la guerra, mi señora. De esa manera podremos casarnos en donde queramos, y bajo la mirada y con la bendición de los Siete. Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo antes de que termine la guerra, frente a un arciano y según las tradiciones de tu padre también, si quieres, pero ese dios de las llamas es completamente ajeno a nosotros. No soy un hombre especialmente devoto, pero creo en los dioses, aunque rara vez me acuerde de rezarles.

“Hablare con tu hermano, para averiguar dónde puedo encontrar al rey Stannis. Uniré las fuerzas del Valle con las que él ya tiene, y ganaremos esta guerra, o moriremos en el intento.

-En realidad, Harry, eso no es lo que me gustaría que hicieras. Stannis se encuentra tratando de retomar Invernalia, el castillo ancestral de mi Casa. Puedes enviarle parte de tu ejército para esa misión, y para que le juren lealtad en nombre de Robert, y tuyo, pero hay algo más importante aquí.

-¿Y de que se trata eso, mi querida? Si siempre serás así de misteriosa no me aburriré nunca de ti, ni aunque vivamos juntos por siempre como marido y mujer.- Comento Harrold, divertido.

-No me atrevo a decírtelo aquí, donde estamos solos, porque no me creerás. Dirás que estoy loca ni bien me oigas pronunciarlo. Pero si vienes conmigo a hablar con mi hermano Jon, él te dirá todo.

Intrigado, su prometido la siguió hasta las habitaciones del Lord Comandante, que los recibió en su escritorio.

-Jon, ya le dije a Harry quien soy. Lo traje aquí para que le digas quien es el verdadero enemigo, y decida si luchara o no contra él. Lo hubiera hecho yo misma, pero pensé que no me creería a mi sola.- Dijo ella, con una seriedad sorprendente.

-El verdadero enemigo de la Guardia y de los hombres, Ser Harrold, son los Otros. Te costara creernos, porque no los has visto, y solo debes haber oído de ellos en los cuentos que te contaban de niño, pero existen de verdad. Y cuando los muertos vivientes pasen el Muro, la guerra será solo un juego de tronos de verano en comparación con la constante y dolorosa lucha que tendremos que pelear para sobrevivir este largo invierno.- Explico Jon, con la misma solemnidad.

Sansa miro a Harry, cuya expresión paso del descrédito a la aceptación, y después al miedo. Finalmente les anuncio su decision al respecto. Ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo, que el respondió. También lo hubiera besado, si no fuera por la presencia de su hermano mayor. Sansa rezo porque los caballeros de verdad existieran, y que su prometido fuera uno de ellos.


	20. Arya VI

Ella abrazo a su hermano con fuerza, y se despidió de él. Se volverían a ver pronto, Jon le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla. Y era probable que fuera verdad, pero no había forma de asegurarlo. El partiría, como lo venía planeando desde hacía tiempo, hacia Invernalia. Los salvajes de Tormund lo acompañarían, y un grupo de hombres del Valle, por órdenes de Harry. Pero Harrold se quedaría en el Muro con el resto de sus hombres, por si los Otros atacaban.

Sansa había revelado públicamente su identidad, y se había quitado la tintura del cabello. Ahora todos la trataban con una deferencia solo superada por la que le dirigían a la reina y a Melisandre. Estaba vestida de manera impecable, pero más simple de lo que había acostumbrado a usar en Desembarco del Rey, porque la ropa que había traído al Muro era la que había vestido como Alayne. Su peinado, sin embargo, era elaborado, porque la reina había puesto a una de sus criadas personales a su disposición ni bien se enteró de la verdadera identidad de “Lady Alayne”. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no había derramado lágrimas, por lo menos por el momento.

Rickon vestía pantalones de montar y una túnica que le había prestado Devan, y le quedaba grande. Parecía triste, porque ya había vuelto a pensar en Jon como un hermano, y lo quería de verdad. No lloraba, pero su expresión desolada lo demostraba con claridad. Jon intentaba animarlos a todos, pero Arya sabía que a el tampoco le gustaba tener que dejar a su familia (o lo que quedaba de ella) otra vez.

-No te preocupes, Rickon. Volveré pronto, lo prometo. Ya verás: recuperare Invernalia, y cuando seas grande, vivirás ahí, en casa. Invernalia y el Norte serán tuyos.

-“Volveré pronto”, dices. Eso fue lo que dijo Robb cuando se fue. “Volveré pronto, y traeré a mama de regreso”. Pero no volvió, y no los volveré a ver ni a él ni a mama.- Dijo el chico, que ahora parecía al borde del llanto.

-Pero Jon va a volver de verdad. Él ya se enfrentó a cosas mucho peores del otro lado del Muro. Va a sobrevivir a esta batalla, y va a volver a Castillo Negro, donde pertenece.-Le aseguro Sansa, sonando realmente convencida.

Arya permaneció en silencio, porque no veía razones para mentir, y la verdad era desconocida. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando Jon la abrazo por última vez, y le susurro “Buena suerte, hermanita, hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse”. Pero se los seco con la manga de su abrigo, y asintió levemente. Finalmente, el monto en su caballo, y emprendió la marcha, con el resto siguiéndolo.

Cuando desaparecieron de vista en el horizonte, Arya aparto la mirada, y se encamino al ascensor, porque le tocaba la guardia de arriba del Muro. Durante las horas que duró su guardia, Arya trato de convencerse de que todo estaría bien. Se repitió una y otra vez que Jon no la necesitaría, y que ella estaba mejor en Castillo Negro que luchando por Invernalia, pero no lo consiguió.

Ella ya había pasado por la terrible experiencia de perder a su familia, y se había esforzado mucho en reencontrarse con Jon. No podía aceptar que se fuera así como así. Si hubiera algún modo de seguirlo sin que la detuvieran… Y entonces lo supo. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguien, pero eso no sería muy difícil de conseguir. Mientras las horas de guardia transcurrían, ella diseñaba su plan.

Cuando cambio el turno de guardia, Arya fue a la cocina en silencio, y robo varios pedazos de pan y una botella de agua sin que la vieran. Los guardo en una bolsa que dejo en su habitación, y después fue al patio, y practico esgrima con Rickon, Keit y Devan, siendo este último el único que representaba un desafío para ella. También peleo con hombres adultos. Al principio, la mayoría se había negado a pelear con una niña, pero ahora ya la conocían, y sabían que luchaba bien, y que no se ofendía si perdía. Igualmente, cada vez eran más las veces que ganaba, incluso con los adultos.

Cuando practico con su hermano, le confeso su plan. Ella pudo ver la excitación en sus ojos cuando ella le dijo apresuradamente y en susurros en qué consistía. Pero se desilusiono visiblemente cuando Arya le dijo cuál era la parte que ella quería que el desempeñara. Tuvo que pedirle muchas veces hasta que acepto hacerlo. Y aun cuando lo hizo, parecía ofendido de que lo dejara atrás. Arya le recordó entonces que él era el pupilo de la reina, y que esta se daría cuenta demasiado rápido si Rickon desaparecía.

Esa noche, a la hora acordada, los dos salieron de sus dormitorios, y se encontraron en la puerta de la herrería. Se abrazaron una última vez, susurraron unas palabras de despedida, y Arya le dio a Rickon un cuerno de los que la guardia utilizaba para anunciar la llegada de exploradores, salvajes y, últimamente, también Otros. Él se dirigió al Muro, y ella al arsenal para buscar una ballesta y varios proyectiles. Después fue a su cuarto a buscar la bolsa, y espero la señal.

Llego a los pocos minutos: tres soplidos largos, uno detrás del otro. Arya espero un poco más, a que todos los hombres del castillo hubieran oído y, en consecuencia, se encontraran dirigiéndose al Muro para luchar, o refugiándose en el Castillo Negro. Cuando creyó que había pasado suficiente tiempo, fue a los establos, que se encontraban vacíos, ensillo un caballo, y partió al galope a toda velocidad, decidida a no parar hasta ver, en el horizonte, el ejército acampado en el que Jon se encontraba.

Cuando diviso las pequeñas carpas y los fogones a lo lejos, detuvo su caballo, y lo ato a un árbol cerca del Camino Real. Ella no quiso acercarse más, por ahora. Ya tendría tiempo para eso más tarde, cuando estuvieran más lejos del Muro, y no corriera el riesgo de ser enviada de vuelta a Castillo Negro. Se sentó sobre el pasto, comió un poco de pan y bebió de una botella de agua que había guardado en un bolsillo de su tapado, y se acostó a dormir.

Durante una semana la rutina fue la misma: caminar por el Camino Real durante el día, dormir durante la noche, y, a partir del tercer día, buscar comida y bebida cuando fuera posible. Eso resulto casi imposible al principio, pero al quinto día llego al último río, y pudo cargar su botella de nuevo. Además, esa misma noche vio el Bosque de los Lobos, donde pudo cazar un conejo con la ballesta. Esa noche prendió, con mucho esfuerzo, un pequeño fogón para cocinarlo.

Pasada la primera semana, fue acercándose cada vez más al resto, dejándose ver por cualquiera que decidiera mirar atentamente para atrás. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a mostrarse abiertamente hasta la tercera semana de viaje. Era la decimoctava jornada de viaje, y ella acampo a tan solo 30 metros del grupo. Como era de esperarse, la vieron, y un grupo de salvajes se le acercaron, para ver quién era la chica que estaba siguiéndolos. En seguida la reconocieron y se la llevaron a Jon.

Él estaba sorprendido, y visiblemente enojado.

-¡Arya! ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Cabalgo hasta Invernalia. Voy contigo, adonde vayas. Eres mi manada ¿no?

-Sí, Arya. Pero me hubiera gustado poder ir a la guerra sabiendo que mi hermanita está a salvo en…

-¿A salvo en el Muro, luchando contra los otros?- Lo cortó Arya -Acéptalo, Jon: nadie está a salvo ahora. Y si debo elegir donde correr peligro, mi decisión será donde tu estés. Además, yo también quiero saber que estas bien, y la única manera es si estoy contigo.

-De acuerdo, Arya.- Acepto el con un suspiro –Pero cuando llegue la hora de luchar, te quedaras a salvo, en el campamento.

Arya acepto, y fue invitada a dormir en la carpa de Jon. El resto del viaje estuvieron juntos, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo cercano a Invernalia. A tres días de distancia, en circunstancias normales. No estaba nevando, pero el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve por la última gran nevada, y avanzar era más difícil que lo normal. Arya calculo que podían llegar en unos 5 días más de viaje.

Pero en lugar de seguir adelante, acamparon ahí. Encontraron algunos caballeros de Stannis en las casas y torres. Jon pidió hablar con el que estuviera a cargo, y Arya pudo oír la conversación.

-Lord Comandante, yo soy Ser Justin Massey. Su Alteza me dejo a cargo de las provisiones, y los hombres que se quedaron aquí. La mayoría están enfermos o heridos, pero también hay prisioneros. Y Lady Alysanne Mormont se encuentra aquí también, junto con tu hermana.

-¿Mi hermana? No creo que eso sea posible…-Empezó a decir Jon, pero Ser Justin lo interrumpió.

-Sí, su hermana Arya está aquí. Todavía no retomamos Invernalia, pero ella logro escapar del castillo y llegar a nosotros. Con la ayuda de Theon Greyjoy, por supuesto. Él también está aquí, es un prisionero del rey Stannis.

Esto sorprendió a Arya: una chica se había hecho pasar por ella. Se preguntó quién era esa chica, y por qué había fingido ser Arya. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella misma había tenido que mentir, y decir que era otra persona, porque su identidad la ponía en peligro.

-De acuerdo, Ser Justin. Tráeme a Arya, por favor. Y también me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con Theon Greyjoy, si es posible.- Pidió Jon.

-Enseguida le traeré a su hermana, Lord Stark. Después puedo llevarlo a donde se encuentra Greyjoy, pero no lo puedo dejar a solas con él. Debo asegurarme de que siga con vida, para que Su Alteza lo pueda ejecutar públicamente, y tú tienes demasiadas razones para desear matarlo.- Explico Massay.

Jon acepto, y ser Justin fue a buscar a la chica que decía ser Arya. Ella espero en silencio a que llegue el momento en que Jon pusiera el fraude en evidencia. A los pocos minutos, el caballero volvió a aparecer, seguido por una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones que miraba fijamente el suelo, sabiéndose descubierta y derrotada. Y Arya la reconoció: era Jeyne Poole, la hija del mayordomo, y la mejor amiga de Sansa.

-Reconozco a la niña.- Dijo Jon, con voz pausada –Pero su nombre no es Arya Stark, y no es mi hermana. La chica que me has traído, Ser Justin, se llama Jeyne Poole. Ella era la hija del mayordomo de Invernalia, y fue la mejor amiga de mi hermana Sansa. No es mi hermana, pero me gustaría tomarla bajo mi protección de igual modo.

-Lo siento, Lord Stark. Estábamos tan seguros… No fue mi intención ilusionarlo en vano.

-No lo hizo, ser. Supe desde el principio que no tenían a mi hermana, porque Arya ha viajado conmigo desde el Muro. Esta aquí.- Revelo Jon.

-Soy yo: Arya, de la Casa Stark, Primera Hermana Juramentada de la Guardia de la Noche.- Se anunció ella.

Después de que Jon explicara rápidamente que las mujeres ahora eran aceptadas en la Guardia, pasaron a interrogar a Jeyne.

-Jeyne, dime ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi hermana?- Pregunto Jon, con tono severo.

-Ellos me dijeron que lo hiciera. Lord Tywin Lannister me envió a Invernalia, para… casarme con Ramsay. Me dijo que debía decir… que era Arya. Me amenazaron… muchas veces. Theon dijo… dijo que no debía… que no debía olvidar… mi nombre. “Eres Arya Stark”, dijo. Él se olvidó del suyo… y Ramsay… el…-Jeyne había comenzado a sollozar, y ya no podía continuar su relato. Arya comprendió que había sido obligada a hacerse pasar por ella, y que no había sido su decisión. Parecía que había pasado por situaciones horribles, y Arya sintió pena por ella.

-Está bien, Jeyne. No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- Intento calmarla Jon –Massey, ¿puede usted por favor escoltar a Jeyne de vuelta a su habitación? Y a Arya también: Jeyne debe ser la compañera de cuarto más adecuada para ella, de los que están aquí. Y después, llévame con Theon, por favor.- Pidió Jon.

Las llevaron a un cuarto grande con 2 camas, y el caballero puso un colchón en el piso, porque sin Arya ya habían 2 personas durmiendo en ese cuarto: Jeyne Poole y Alysanne Mormont.

Alysanne fue amable, y le ofreció a Arya dormir en una cama, y ella dormir en el colchón. Arya solo acepto después de que la mujer insistiera. Jeyne le contó a Arya lo que le había sucedido, con la ayuda de Alysanne en los momentos más traumáticos del relato.

Y Arya se enteró entonces de que Jeyne había quedado huérfana también, de que había sido entrenada en un burdel, y obligada a casarse con un hombre terrible que la maltrataba, y que ella temía que la hubiera dejado embarazada. A su vez, Arya le contó que Sansa y Rickon estaban vivos y en el Muro, y que ella podría verlos cuando Stannis recuperara Invernalia y ellos volvieran, o podía viajar al Muro cuando Arya lo hiciera. Esto ayudo a que Jeyne recuperara la compostura, y las dos se durmieron, tranquilas.

A la mañana siguiente, Jon y Arya desayunaron juntos, y ella le pregunto a el por qué había querido hablar con Theon.

-Quería una explicación. Nunca me cayó bien Theon, pero lo que hizo no me lo hubiera esperado jamás. Además, siempre creí que lo quería a Robb.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que el solo había querido pertenecer a un lugar. Que sabiendo que nunca sería un Stark, decidió probarle a su padre que si podía ser un Greyjoy, y que por eso tomo Invernalia. Me dijo que sabe que fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, y que si pudiera elegir de nuevo, preferiría morir junto a Robb en la Boda Roja.

-¿Y crees que te dijo la verdad?

-Sí. Theon trato de hacerme creer que se tomaba mis preguntas en broma al principio, pero cuando le dije que sabía que Bran y Rickon estaban vivos no pudo contener el llanto. Fue entonces que me contó todo eso.

-¿Y lo perdonaras?- Pregunto Arya. Ella creía en el criterio de su hermano, y por lo tanto estaba segura de que Theon estaba arrepentido. Pero por más arrepentimiento que pudiera sentir, ella creía que el hombre que había crecido con sus hermanos y los había traicionado de esa manera no merecía ser perdonado.

-¿Yo? No. No está en mi poder perdonarlo, porque no es a mí a quien traiciono. Robb era su rey, y su mejor amigo: es a él a quien debería pedirle disculpas. Y a Bran, a Rickon, y a los niños que mato para hacerlos pasar por ellos. Por eso, Theon no va a ser perdonado hasta que muera, y tal vez ni siquiera cuando ya esté muerto.

Ella no pregunto nada más, y dieron el tema por terminado. Ahora que sabía esto, Arya sentía pena por Theon. El había perdido a su familia hacía mucho tiempo, y cuando la recupero, lo habían rechazado. Lo único que había querido era ser parte de una manada, como la de los Stark, pero había terminado odiado por todos. Le deseo una muerte rápida y sin sufrimientos, que fue lo mejor que pudo desear para él.

Más tarde Jon se despidió de ella, para ir a Invernalia. Esta vez ella no lo siguió, y espero pacientemente noticias sobre él, como le había prometido que haría.


	21. Rickon VI

Él se había ocultado después de hacer sonar el cuerno, y nadie supo, en el momento, que había sido él. Todos se irritaron por haber sido despertados por la alarma sin motivo alguno, pero no se encontró a ningún culpable. Recién al día siguiente se empezó a notar la ausencia de Arya, pero nadie se preocupó de verdad al principio. La mayoría creía que estaba dando una vuelta a caballo, o haciendo alguna travesura, como ir al otro lado del Muro, o evadiendo su trabajo, porque aunque eso no era lo normal en ella, seguía siendo una niña, y no una especialmente bien portada.

Al tercer día, Sansa pidió que se hiciera una búsqueda por las cercanías del Castillo Negro, y su prometido accedió a enviar a sus hombres en busca de Arya. El mismo también fue, pero volvió esa noche frustrado y con las manos vacías. Se empezó a decir que Arya había desertado, y Rickon decidió que no iba a tolerar que acusaran a su hermana de cobarde y desertora.

-Son todos unos cobardes, estos Starks. El bastardo se fue a Invernalia, abandonando su puesto, y su hermana también. Sospecho incluso que Benjen es otro desertor: desapareció sin dejar rastros, y no encontraron su cuerpo. Pero si encontraron a los de los hombres que partieron con él. Me atrevería a decir que el los mato, como Nieve hizo con Qhorin Mediamano. Al menos, podemos estar seguros de que Marsh no permitirá que la deserción de Arya Stark quede impune. Cuando la encuentren, recibirá el castigo correspondiente.- Dijo Ser Allister Thorne, durante la cena del quinto día desde la desaparición de Arya.

Rickon se levantó de su mesa y camino hacia el mientras el caballero hablaba, y cuando termino, le dijo:

-Te ordeno que retires todo lo que acabas de decir sobre mi familia. El cobarde eres tú, que insultas a hombres valientes cuando no están, y te burlas cuando no pueden defenderse. Si mi hermano se encontrara aquí, no te atreverías a insultarlo. –Mientras Rickon dijo eso, su voz se fue alzando cada vez más, de manera que todos en el comedor se callaron para oírlo- Además, nada de lo que dijiste es verdad. Jon volverá cuando recupere Invernalia, y Arya volverá con él. Ella partió tras él. Yo toque el cuerno, para distraerlos y permitirle escapar. Va a regresar cuando Jon lo haga.- Mientras Rickon hablaba, Peludo apareció en el comedor y se paró a su lado, mirando amenazadoramente a Thorne- Así que te ordeno que retires lo dicho, o voy a cambiar a la piel de Peludo para probar el sabor de tu sangre.

El rostro de Ser Allister estaba inusualmente pálido, y parecía paralizado por el terror, hasta el punto de no poder responderle. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Sansa lo rompió:

-¡Rickon! Entiendo perfectamente que quieras defender a nuestra familia de insultos, pero es intolerable que amenaces a la gente con mandar a Peludo a atacarlos. Esa no es manera de comportarse.- Le reprocho su hermana.

-Tiene usted razón, Lady Sansa, esa no es forma de comportarse para un Lord. Como el señorito Rickon es mi pupilo, me ocupare yo misma de castigar al joven.- Dijo la reina Selyse.

El castigo fue acostarse sin cenar, y la prohibición de volver a traer a Peludo al comedor. Además, también recibió otro castigo por hacer sonar el cuerno. Este consistió de 10 golpes fuertes en la espalda, propinados por el tío de la reina. Pero aunque el comportamiento de Rickon irritaba visiblemente a los adultos, Lyra, Shireen y Devan parecían admirarlo por sus travesuras, y la valentía que debía tener para llevarlas a cabo.

A los pocos días, el incidente fue olvidado, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Con la diferencia de que ahora nadie se atrevía a hablar mal de los Starks en la presencia de Rickon. El resto del mes transcurrió sin acontecimientos importantes para él, entre juegos infantiles, clases con el maestre Pylos y entrenamientos de esgrima. Pero al final de ese mes recibió la información que habían estado esperando todos desde que Jon partiera.

Rickon estaba en una clase del maestre Pylos, junto con Shireen, Devan y Lyra, cuando Sansa los interrumpió.

-Disculpe, maestre ¿puedo decirle algo a mi hermano?

-Por supuesto, mi Lady.

-Rickon, llego una carta de Jon. Dice que está cerca de Invernalia, y que encontró a unos caballeros de Stannis acampando. Esta con Arya, como dijiste. Dice que cree que pronto recuperaran el castillo y podrán volver. También escribió que encontraron a mi amiga, Jeyne Poole. Jon menciona también a Theon Greyjoy.

-¿Qué dice de el? Espero que lo maten, porque se lo merece.

-Dice que es ahora un prisionero de Stannis. Y sí, creo que lo van a ejecutar pronto. Pero eso no es lo importante: Jon y Arya están bien, y van a recuperar nuestra casa. Eso es lo que importa.

Rickon asintió, y Sansa le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, dejándole la cara tan roja como su cabello. Una semana después, llego otro cuervo, esta vez de Stannis. Esta carta anunciaba que habían conseguido la victoria en Invernalia, y habían tomado a los Bolton como prisioneros. Jon se quedaría en Invernalia por un tiempo, como castellano, junto con los hombres del Valle que habían ido con él, y algunos hombres norteños, para defender el castillo, y comenzar su reconstrucción. El resto volvería al Muro tan pronto como pudiera.

Paso casi un mes entero hasta que Arya volvió junto con el resto, incluido Stannis. El rey anuncio en el momento de su llegada que daría audiencia esa misma tarde, después del almuerzo. La reina, entonces, insistió en que tanto Rickon como Shireen estuvieran presentables para la ocasión. Se vistieron apresuradamente y almorzaron juntos. Después, Selyse los guio al Gran Salón de la Torre del Rey, donde sería la audiencia. Se sentaron en la primera fila de sillas, como correspondía a la familia real, y a su pupilo. Lyra se sentó con ellos, también.

Cuando la audiencia comenzó, Rickon estaba algo nervioso, porque nunca había presenciado una. Miro a Shireen de reojo, y noto que parecía tranquila, quieta y en silencio, mirando a su padre. Decidió imitarla, y aparentar tranquilidad.

El primer tema en ser discutido, fue el tratamiento que recibirían los prisioneros. Uno por uno, fueron llamados al frente, y se expuso la situación de cada uno, antes de que Stannis consultara con sus consejeros, sobre todo con Davos, y dictara una sentencia.

El primer prisionero sobre el cual discutieron fue Roose Bolton. Acusado de traicionar a su anterior rey, Robb Stark, causando su muerte, Stannis considero que debía ser castigado, y que no merecía la opción de arrodillarse ante Stannis y recibir su perdón real a cambio de lealtad, porque no se podía confiar en su palabra. El veredicto fue una ejecución pública, frente a los arcianos que se encontraban del otro lado del Muro.

El siguiente prisionero fue su hijo Ramsay, quien además de ser acusado de traicionar a Robb debía responder también pos otros crímenes, como el fraude de la “Arya falsa”, la violación de la joven Jeyne Poole, quien también estaba presente en la audiencia, y la tortura ilícita de Theon Greyjoy, a quien le había sacado varios dedos, después de despellejarlo para aumentar su sufrimiento. La decisión de Stannis, esta vez, fue entregárselo a Melisandre para quemarlo en una fogata. Sería una ejecución publica, y a la vez, una ofrenda a R’hllor. La idea de morir quemado hizo estremecer a Rickon, pero supuso que este hombre lo merecía.

Posteriormente, fue Theon el acusado. Stannis expuso que había planeado ejecutarlo cuando creyó que él había asesinado a Bran y a Rickon, pero que ahora que sabía que eso no era cierto, no estaba del todo seguro. Sus crímenes eran: traicionar a Robb, asesinar 2 niños inocentes y falsificar las muertes de 2 jóvenes lores. Cuando les pregunto a sus consejeros sus opiniones, Melisandre propuso obligarlo a arrodillarse ante Stannis, y servirle como soldado, siendo expropiado de todos los títulos y tierras que poseyera. Davos, en cambio, dijo que sería mejor simplemente quitarle todos los títulos que tuviera, y permitirle vestir el negro.

-Theon, arrodíllate ante mi.- Le ordeno Stannis, y Theon obedeció –Fueron tus decisiones las que te llevaron a cometer estos crímenes, y las que ahora juzgo en esta audiencia. Muchas veces tomaste la decisión equivocada, pero fuiste tú quien la tomo. Ahora te ofrezco, una vez más, decidir sobre tu destino. Tienes la opción de unirte a mis fuerzas, o a las de la Guardia de la Noche.

Theon dijo que prefería unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, porque no quería luchar para ningún rey, después de haberles fallado a Robb y a su padre. Stannis acepto su decisión, y dio por terminado el asunto. La siguiente prisionera cuyo destino se discutió fue Asha Greyjoy. Stannis estableció que, como ella no había cometido ningún crimen y ya se había rendido ante él, sería una rehén hasta que los Greyjoy pagaran su rescate. En caso de que no lo hicieran, Stannis dijo que se encargaría de devolverla a Pyke después de conquistar las Islas del Hierro y asesinar a Euron Greyjoy, y la dejaría a ella como Señora Suprema de las Islas, porque era la única heredera directa de Lord Balon. Ella comento que obligar a los hijos del hierro a seguir a una mujer sería un poco más complicado de lo que Stannis imaginaba, pero no se negó; estaba satisfecha ante la idea de gobernar las islas.

Posteriormente se discutieron asuntos sobre las nuevas leyes de la Guardia de la Noche, que fueron anunciadas por Marsh y aceptadas por Stannis. Al final, llego el momento de que el rey anunciara para quien quedaría cada castillo conquistado. Selyse dejo claro desde el principio que su pupilo, Rickon, se quedaría con Invernalia. Los lores norteños que lucharan para él, recuperarían sus antiguas tierras, anuncio el rey. Fuerteterror y cualquier otro castillo cuyos señores hubieran sido desleales, pasarían a manos de caballeros leales a Stannis que hubieran perdido sus tierras durante la guerra, o a hermanos menores que no pudieran heredar los castillos de sus casas, pero que hubieran luchado valientemente. Los castillos del Norte serían entregados a norteños, mientras que los sureños obtendrían castillos del sur, preferentemente los que les hubieran pertenecido antes de la guerra. Pero no profundizaron mucho en el tema, porque Stannis finalmente dijo que no tenía sentido discutir sobre qué hacer con lo que todavía no poseían, y dio por terminada la audiencia.

Al salir, Rickon se dio cuenta de que ya era casi de noche, y la hora de la cena. Se despidió de Shireen al llegar al comedor, y se dirigió junto con Lyra a la mesa en la que estaban Osha y Keit. Ellos ya estaban comiendo, pero lo esperaron igualmente. Lyra les contó detalladamente sobre la audiencia, con la ayuda de Rickon. Osha era la que más interesada estaba, porque había vivido en Invernalia, y había conocido a los Greyjoy ella misma, y presenciado la destrucción ocurrida cuando Ramsay tomo el castillo. Keit también escuchaba con atención, pero no sabía muy bien de que estaban hablando.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos. Rickon conoció a Stannis, pero no hablo con el más que ocasionalmente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Shireen tampoco tenía mucho trato con su padre. Se preguntó si era lo normal que los reyes no les prestaran atención a sus hijos. Podía ser, pensó él. Después de todo, su padre lo había dejado abandonado en Invernalia cuando tenía 3 años, y sin haber sido rey.

Estuvo presente durante las ejecuciones de los Bolton, que fueron las primeras que vio en su vida. Después de eso, todo volvió a la rutina de antes. Y, al mes siguiente, Stannis volvió a partir, esta vez a las Tierras de los Ríos, a conquistar castillos y reclutar más hombres para su causa. Pero a el poco le interesaba eso. Deseaba que le fuera bien, pero pensaba poco en lo que sucedía fuera de Castillo Negro. Y, mientras la guerra continuaba, lejos en el sur, él era feliz en el Muro, con sus amigos y sus hermanas.

Su despreocupada niñez fue interrumpida por segunda vez, cuando tenía 9 años. La guerra en el sur estaba a punto de ser ganada, pero la alegría de las victorias del rey en tierras lejanas se vio opacada por el miedo de la guerra en el Muro, a punto de comenzar.


	22. Bran

Él había aprendido, mediante mucho entrenamiento, y la ayuda de su maestro, el último verdevidente, a ver a través de los árboles y comunicarse con gente en sus sueños. También podía meterse en la piel de muchos animales distintos, y esa era la habilidad que más natural y fácilmente le salía. Pero Brynden insistió en que se enfocara en las visiones de los árboles, y con el tiempo pudo decidir con precisión qué lugar y que momento quería ver. Fue así que vio a su hermano Jon en Invernalia, y a Sansa en su casamiento con Harry, frente a los arcianos que estaban del otro lado del Muro. Porque, si bien al principio habían planeado casarse en un septo cuando terminara la guerra, al final se cansaron de esperar, y Bran pudo ver la ceremonia. También vio a Arya, vestida de negro, y mucho más grande de lo que la recordaba. Y a Rickon, quien crecía feliz, con amigos con los que jugar, y sin tener que preocuparse mucho de lo que pasaba alrededor.

También tuvo visiones del pasado, en las que aparecían sus padres, abuelos y otros antepasados. Con el tiempo, llego a reconocerlos por sus nombres, y a sentir cierto afecto por ellos, como si los hubiera conocido de verdad.

Cuando hubo aprendido a controlar su poder de verdevidente, se concentró en las visitas en sueños a sus hermanos. Ya lo había hecho antes: una vez con Jon y otra con Rickon. Pero la vez que vio a Jon había sido inintencionadamente, como sus primeros sueños de lobo, y su aparición en el sueño de Rickon había requerido la ayuda de Brynden, y había sido demasiado corta: apenas había tenido tiempo de pedirle que fuera al Muro para reunirse con Jon y las chicas. Pero ahora podía hablar con todos sus hermanos durante el tiempo que quisiera, siempre y cuando sus hermanos se encontraran dormidos.

Hablaba sobre todo con Rickon, porque Bran se encontró con que era mucho más fácil permanecer en su mente que en las de los demás. Él había crecido mucho, pero no lo había olvidado, y seguía pensando en Bran como el hermano mayor que siempre estuvo con él. Le contó a Bran de todos sus problemas, pidiéndole consejos, y también hablo de sus travesuras. A veces, le preguntaba a Bran como estaba el, donde se encontraba y que hacía. El intento explicárselo, y, si bien Rickon no lo entendió del todo, si comprendió que estaba del otro lado del Muro, aprendiendo la “magia” de los Niños del Bosque. Bran incluso le contó algunas de sus visiones a su hermanito.

A Jon también lo visitaba seguido, pero su mente siempre estaba ocupada, y eso acortaba el tiempo de las visitas nocturnas. Además, en las primeras visitas, Jon no hizo más que preguntarle a Bran una y otra vez si estaba vivo, o en donde estaba, y como era que estaban hablándose en sueños. Bran le había respondido, tan pacientemente como pudo, que estaba vivo y al norte del Muro. Le dijo también que tenía el poder de comunicarse con personas dormidas, de la misma manera en que el tenia poderes de warg. Al principio, Jon no le había creído, y cuando finalmente le creyó, casi decidió volver al norte y hacer una exploración del otro lado del Muro para buscarlo. Le tomo toda una noche a Bran convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Finalmente, después de esos problemas iniciales, lograron comunicarse bien, y Jon le fue contando a Bran sobre los progresos de la guerra. Cuando le preguntaba a Bran como estaba el, respondía que sano y salvo en una cueva, siendo instruido por un verdevidente (Bran le explico brevemente los poderes de los verdevidentes), y con unos amigos del Cuello, que habían escapado de Invernalia con él. Pero nunca le hablo de los Niños del Bosque, ni le contó sus visiones.

Entrar en los sueños de Arya era más fácil que comunicarse con Jon, pero hablarle era más difícil. Ella era ahora muy distinta de la niña de 9 años que el recordaba. Había visto cosas terribles, y había cambiado en consecuencia. A ella también le había costado entender esta forma de comunicación, pero no insistió en una explicación: le basto con saber que Bran estaba vivo, y que no necesitaba que lo rescataran. Ella le contó sobre como había sido aceptada como la Primer Hermana Juramentada de la Guardia de la Noche, y le hablo también sobre su vida en Castillo Negro. Él le contó sobre sus cosas también: le dijo que estaba viviendo en una cueva con Hodor, y con 2 amigos, Jojen y Meera. Bran incluso le hablo de ellos. Sobre todo de Meera, porque creía que seguramente esta nueva Arya que había aprendido a luchar se llevaría bien con ella, que era una experta cazadora, y la única luchadora de su grupo. Esperaba poder reunirse con su familia en un futuro, y presentarles a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, lo más complicado fue hablar con Sansa. La chica que había sido su hermana en Invernalia era ahora una mujer adulta, y muy poco de lo que recordaba de ella seguía siendo igual. Además, ella ni siquiera había desarrollado poderes de cambiapieles, porque su loba huargo había sido asesinada antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Convencerla de que estaba bien le costó más esfuerzo que convencer a todos sus otros hermanos juntos de lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo, Sansa tuvo que aceptar que Bran se estaba comunicando con ella sin recibir explicaciones, porque Bran le dijo que sería más fácil así, y que no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Ella le conto sobre sus asuntos, de las alianzas políticas forjadas en el Muro, de sus amigos y de su marido. El, a su vez, le hablo de sus amigos, y de su creciente amor por Meera. Esto pareció interesarla, y trato de convencerlo, infructuosamente por el momento, de que se le declarara. Lo cierto es que Bran no estaba seguro de que Meera pudiera quererlo de ese modo. Ella era mucho mayor que él, y seguro lo veía como un niño. Además, ¿a qué chica le gustaban los lisiados?

Así que Bran no se le declaro a Meera durante todo el tiempo que duro su entrenamiento. Y este termino cuando él tenía ya 12 años. Se había despertado un día como cualquier otro, esperando recibir una clase de Lord Brynden como todos los días, pero el verdevidente lo sorprendió completamente cuando dijo:

-Bran, ya has aprendido todo lo que debía enseñarte. El resto podrás aprenderlo solo. Y si bien tú puedes quedarte en esta cueva conmigo, si esta fuera tu decisión, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte.

“Yo te he dicho que tengo fantasmas: un hermano amado, un hermano odiado, y una mujer deseada. Pero solo son eso: fantasmas. Tú, en cambio, tienes una familia que sigue con vida. Un hermano mayor al que admiras, una hermana cariñosa, una hermana guerrera y un hermano menor al que deseas proteger. Tú puedes luchar por ellos.  
-¿Yo? No se luchar. ¿Cómo podría servirles de ayuda, si ni siquiera puedo caminar?

-Puedes caminar, Bran. No con tu cuerpo, pero Verano camina. Y Hodor también.- Bran se ruborizo, avergonzado de que Brynden descubriera que había entrado en la piel de Hodor.

-Entonces, ¿crees que puedo ayudarlos con un ejército de lobos?

-Puedes ayudar con todo lo que sepas hacer. Puedes espiar mediante cuervos, o a través de árboles. Puedes ayudar a enviar mensajes entre tus hermanos, cuando estén dormidos. Y puedes, también, formar un ejército de lobos que los ayuden.

Él se había quedado unos meses más en la cueva, esperando que los Otros se alejaran de ella, y finalmente se dirigió al Muro con sus amigos, y con Verano. Manosfrias los acompañó, guiándolos de nuevo. El momento más difícil fue el último tramo del viaje. Los muertos vivientes estaban en la zona cercana al Muro, y tuvieron que ir lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible por el Bosque Embrujado, para disminuir los riesgos. Igualmente, tuvieron que enfrentarse con 3 de ellos, de los que se encargaron Manosfrias, Meera y Verano.

Llegaron en medio de la noche, y si no fuera porque habían aumentado considerablemente la vigilancia del Muro debido a los Otros, hubieran llegado sin ser vistos. El cuerno sonó una vez, anunciando su llegada, y enseguida una pequeña figura vestida de negro salió a recibirlos. Era Arya, que le había tocado el turno de guardia nocturna.  
Después de un fuerte abrazo entre los 2, y de que Bran hiciera las presentaciones correspondientes, Arya les contó que Jon había regresado al Muro, porque la batalla contra los Otros estaba próxima a comenzar, y lo necesitaban más ahí que en Invernalia. A pesar de todo, eso alegro a Bran, porque iba a poder reunirse con todos los que quedaban de su familia.

Arya fue con ellos a despertar a sus hermanos, que se emocionaron enormemente al verlo. Sobre todo Rickon parecía muy feliz por el reencuentro, pero los otros también. Habían crecido y cambiado mucho, pero como Bran los había visto antes, a través de los árboles, no se sorprendió. Sansa estaba esperando un bebe, Arya ya era casi una mujer adulta, y Rickon era más alto de lo que Bran había sido jamás. A la mañana siguiente volvió a ver a Theon también, que le pidió que lo perdonara. Bran le dijo que perdonaría todo lo que le hubiera hecho a él, pero que no podía perdonarlo por traicionar a Robb y matar niños inocentes, que le parecían ofensas imperdonables. También estaba en el Muro Jeyne Poole, entrenándose para formar parte de la Guardia de la Noche. Ella seguía siendo amiga de Sansa, pero ahora que había crecido y madurado se llevaba bien con Arya también. Tenía un bebe, y estaba embarazada.

Esa tarde, Bran le explico a Jon sus intenciones de ayudar en la lucha contra los Otros. Jon acepto su ayuda, y le pregunto si quería quedarse con Invernalia. Él era mayor que Rickon, y heredar el castillo era su derecho, le dijo. Bran le respondió a Jon que no quería que Invernalia fuera suya, pero aceptaría vivir ahí, y ser el Stark de Invernalia hasta que Rickon regresara. Como Invernalia tenía un Árbol Corazón, y Bran podía luchar en el Muro sin importar donde estuviera su cuerpo, esa era una buena idea. Jon acepto y, después de pasar un mes en el Muro con su familia, se encamino a Invernalia junto con Hodor y los Reed, dejando a Verano en el Muro.

Fue cuando ya estaban en Invernalia, y Bran ya había cumplido 13 días del nombre, que se atrevió a hacer lo que Sansa le había dicho que hiciera hacía tiempo. Había estado pensando en declararle su amor a Meera desde hacían varios días, sin encontrar el momento justo, ni el coraje necesario. Estaba en el bosque de los dioses, y acababa de volver a su cuerpo después de un vuelo de cuervo al norte del Muro, cuando se dio cuenta de que Meera estaba con él, sentada a su lado. El la miro, y ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo está el Muro, mi pequeño príncipe?- Ella siempre lo llamaba así, sin importar que ya no fuera pequeño, y hubiera dejado de ser un príncipe hace tiempo.

-Está bien, por ahora.- Respiro profundamente, reuniendo valor. Este es el momento ideal, pensó- Hay una cosa que quiero decirte…

-¿Qué es, Bran?- Pregunto ella, un poco más seria. Probablemente había percibido la inseguridad en su voz.

El bajo la mirada, dirigiéndola al pasto sobre el que se apoyaban sus pies inmóviles, sintiéndose desanimado. Pero se convenció a si mismo de que tenía que intentarlo, y de que no podía guardar el secreto eternamente. Y, si había una posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos, dependía de que el confesara sus sentimientos.

-Quería decirte que… Meera… Yo te amo.-

Con esto cerro los ojos, para no ver la reacción de ella. En el mismo momento en que pronuncio las palabras se encontró deseando escapar de ahí. Y él sabía que podía hacerlo. Cambiar a la piel de Verano, o meterse en el Árbol Corazón para explorar épocas pasadas. Podía pasar días enteros fuera de su cuerpo, como ya había hecho varias veces. Pero se obligó a permanecer en su cuerpo, y ser valiente.

-Bran…-Lo llamo ella. El abrió los ojos, y levanto la mirada lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, y ella lo beso. El jamás había imaginado que se besaría con una chica. Antes de caer había sido demasiado chico, y después, no había creído posible que una chica pudiera encontrarlo atractivo. Además, no conocía a ninguna de su edad. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que ese beso era lo más lindo que le había sucedido en la vida, a pesar de no haber pensado siquiera que podía ocurrir hasta hacia un minuto. Le devolvió el beso, cerrando otra vez los ojos, y se abrazaron el uno contra el otro.

El resto del año fue tranquilo para Bran. Parte de Invernalia había sido reconstruida, y podían vivir ahí tranquilos. Pasaba gran parte del día ayudando a sus hermanos en el Muro, y a veces debía reunirse con vasallos de su Casa por un asunto u otro. Pero también tenía tiempo libre, que pasaba con los Reed. Jojen se dio cuenta del cambio en la relación entre Bran y Meera, y les hizo saber que no tenía problemas con que estuvieran juntos. De esta manera no fue incomodo seguir siendo amigos.

Sin embargo, al final de ese año, cuando Stannis había conseguido conquistar el Norte, las Tierras de los Ríos y las Islas del Hierro, sucedió algo que nadie había querido creer, a pesar de haberlo oído desde hacía tiempo: 3 dragones aterrizaron sobre Poniente, y Daenerys Targaryen con su ejército desembarcaron también. El momento coincidió con el de mayor amenaza de parte de los Otros, que estaban a menos de un kilómetro del Muro, y se acercaban en grandes grupos a atacarlo.

El tiempo que siguió fue de peligro constante en el Muro, y sucesos increíbles en todos lados. En Invernalia, Bran contaba con algo de estabilidad, porque el castillo no volvió a ser atacado, y la guerra transcurría en otro lugar. Sin embargo, su vida no recupero un equilibrio hasta mucho tiempo después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capitulo fue muy diferente de los anteriores, y cubrió mucho tiempo sin la profundidad y los detalles que les di a los otros capítulos, pero si siguiera de esa manera este fic se haría mas largo que los libros de George Martin, y la idea (por lo menos para mi) no es esa. Espero que igualmente les haya gustado, a pesar de esto.


	23. Epilogo

Le había costado mucho tiempo creer en lo que le habían dicho. Ella había aceptado desde hacía tiempo que no tenía hijos; que estaban todos muertos. La venganza había sido su único deseo desde que había vuelto a abrir los ojos, así que cuando los hombres de la Hermandad sin Estandartes le contaron lo que habían oído decir en las tabernas, decidió ignorar esa información. Su familia era algo que ya estaba perdido para ella, y rara vez pensaba en sus hijos, de manera que había dejado de extrañarlos. Seguía lamentando sus pérdidas, pero apenas recordaba cómo habían sido cuando vivían, y ahora, si es que lo que habían escuchado sus hombres era cierto, serian seguramente muy distintos a lo que eran de niños.

Pero a lo largo del tiempo las noticias sobre su familia persistieron, y recibía informes periódicos sobre su hijo Brandon, que supuestamente vivía en Invernalia, y del resto, que estaba en el Muro. Pero el Muro estaba muy lejos, en el Norte, y esos hombres que hablaban en las tabernas de las Tierras de los Ríos simplemente estaban repitiendo lo que Stannis les había dicho, y él podía estar mintiendo para lograr sus propios fines.

Sin embargo cuando Daenerys conquisto los Siete Reinos, la gente seguía diciendo lo mismo: Brandon y Rickon Stark estaban vivos, y en Invernalia, mientras que Sansa se encontraba en el Valle de Arryn, donde vivía con su marido. Finalmente, una vez que se hubo encargado de que todos los hijos y nietos varones de Walder Frey que hubieran estado presentes en la boda de Edmure recibieran su merecido decidió darle crédito a los rumores, y reencontrarse con lo que quedara de su familia. Después de todo, tampoco tenia una cosa mejor que hacer, ni otro lugar adonde ir.

Así que había viajado con los miembros de la Hermandad que la quisieron acompañar, con destino a Invernalia. En silencio y secretamente viajaron, y de la misma forma llegaron. Durante la noche pasaron inadvertidos. Ella les ordeno que se ocultaran en los establos, mientras buscaba a sus hijos. Los dormitorios de sus hijas, Sansa y Arya, estaban vacíos, como esperaba. Pero en el de Bran encontró un chico de cabellos del mismo color que habían sido los de ella, y un rostro que se parecía vagamente al del hijo que recordaba.

Por primera vez en años volvió a sentir la calidez del amor. Se quedó sentada en la habitación de Bran hasta que este despertó. El la reconoció, y la abrazo. Le dijo que Rickon también estaba en el castillo, y fueron a verlo. Este, sin embargo, no la reconoció: había tenido 3 años la última vez que la había visto, y por entonces ella había sido muy diferente. Además, Catelyn tampoco reconocía en este chico de 11 días del nombre al bebe que había dejado tanto tiempo atrás.

Bran la invito a volver a vivir en Invernalia, y ella dudo antes de aceptar. No sabía si podría volver a vivir en ese lugar que constantemente le recordaría lo que había perdido, ni tampoco estaba segura de poder volver a ser feliz después de haber visto morir a Robb, y de haber muerto ella misma. Temía que toda su capacidad de felicidad se hubiera muerto cuando ella lo había hecho. Pero tal vez todavía quedaban esperanzas para Catelyn, y finalmente decidió intentar recuperar todo lo que pudiera de su vida. Conoció de nuevo a sus niños, que le contaron sobre lo que habían vivido todo ese tiempo. Bran le contó de sus poderes, y de los Niños del Bosque. Ella le creyó, porque si una mujer asesinada puede resucitar ¿Por qué ellos no podían existir? Conocer a Rickon fue más difícil para ella, pero como Rickon había crecido en un tiempo de cambios constantes él era un chico abierto, y aprendió a perdonarla por abandonarlo, y la termino aceptando como su madre.

A los pocos meses de su llegada, se anunció un acontecimiento que provocaría la reunión de toda la familia Stark: Bran iba a casarse con Meera. Él se casaría por amor; ella lo sabía con solo ver la expresión de su hijo cuando estaba con su prometida. Meera le cayó bien a Catelyn desde el principio: era una muchacha amable y cariñosa, pero fuerte y valiente. Y parecía amar a Bran de verdad. Entonces, cuando el matrimonio se anunció, sus lágrimas fueron de felicidad, y el abrazo que les dio a los enamorados contenía toda la emoción y bendición que era capaz de sentir.

Las cartas de invitación fueron enviadas, y de a poco fueron llegando los invitados. Invernalia ya estaba casi reconstruida, y podía alojarlos a todos, afortunadamente. Los primeros en llegar fueron los invitados del Muro. Jon, quien para el horror de Catelyn, había sido legitimado era ahora el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Arya, que ahora era ya una joven mujer, había sido la primera de su género en vestir el negro. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Su hija estaba viva, y no iba a arruinar el reencuentro criticando su decisión. También se encontraban en el grupo Jeyne Poole junto con su marido Theon Greyjoy, a quien Catelyn hubiera mandado a colgar en el bosque de los dioses si se lo hubieran permitido, y los hijos de Jeyne: Theon Bolton, Alannys Nieve y el bebe Vayon Greyjoy. Alannys y Vayon eran hijos de Theon Greyjoy, mientras que Theon Bolton había nacido del matrimonio forzado entre Jeyne y Ramsay.

Arya saludo a su madre, muy tímidamente para ser ella. Catelyn supuso que su hija no sabía cómo actuar frente a la madre que llevaba años sin ver, y que volver a Invernalia le había afectado un poco, y no quería mostrar sus emociones. Pero cuando la joven vio a Gendry, un hombre que había viajado con Catelyn hasta Invernalia, su saludo fue mucho más cálido y alegre que el que le había dedicado a su madre. Catelyn expresó sus dudas a Bran, el hijo en quien más confiaba. Él le dijo que, probablemente, Arya estaba siendo distante con ella porque temía no ser aceptada, después de todo lo que hizo durante el último tiempo.

Así que Catelyn se acercó a su hija cuando ella estaba sola, y le dijo, esforzándose por hacer que le saliera la voz:

-Arya, hija querida, estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien. Y estoy orgullosa de que estando sola, te hayas mantenido con vida.

Arya la había mirado a los ojos, y sonreído levemente, aliviada por sus palabras. Le había dicho gracias y la había abrazado. Después de eso, se mostró mucho más comunicativa con su madre.

Pocos días después llegaron los invitados del Valle. Estos eran Sansa con su marido, Harrold Hardying, y sus hijos: una niña de unos 3 días del nombre, de cabello lacio y del mismo color del de su madre, y un bebe de unos pocos meses, de ojos grises y pelo oscuro. La niña se llamaba Catya, y el pequeño, Robb. Sansa abrazo a su madre, feliz de que estuviera “viva”, y actuó con naturalidad frente a ella.

Su hija le contó, durante la cena, las cosas más importantes que le habían sucedido desde la muerte de Ned, tanto tiempo atrás. Al oír lo que había hecho su antiguo amigo, Petyr, le dieron ganas de colgarlo como a los Frey. Pero Sansa ya se había ocupado de él. Le había contado a Harry, su marido, que él había planeado el asesinato de Jon Arryn, y había empujado a Lysa para que cayera por la Puerta Luna. Harrold había decidido contarle a la reina sobre eso (Daenerys ya había conquistado los Siete Reinos para cuando Sansa decidió discutir el tema con su marido) y dejar la justicia en sus manos, en lugar de atentar contra la vida del Lord Protector del Valle, arriesgándose a la posibilidad de provocar una guerra civil en la región. El resultado había sido que Petyr fue ejecutado por orden de la reina, y Sansa fue nombrada Lady Regente del Valle, porque era la persona adulta más cercana a Lord Robert. El joven tenía ahora 14 días del nombre, y había crecido notablemente. Seguía siendo pequeño y débil para su edad, pero Sansa aseguraba que sus progresos eran considerables.

Después que ellos, llegaron Howland Reed y su esposa, que se alegraron mucho de volver a ver a sus hijos después de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de ellos. También estaban emocionados por la boda de Meera, su única hija. Catelyn se sintió algo triste por haberse perdido las bodas de Robb y Sansa.

Poco después de haber llegado a Invernalia, Lord Reed llamo a Catelyn para hablar con ella a solas. Ella lo guió a un banco en el patio, desde donde se podía ver a los jóvenes entrenarse en el uso de armas. Ahí podían conversar sin llamar la atención.

-Lady Catelyn, le quiero contar algo que he mantenido en secreto durante años. Es un secreto que no me pertenece, y prometí no revelárselo a nadie. Sin embargo, ahora ya no existe el peligro que me llevo a ocultarlo, y me gustaría poder limpiar el nombre de mi mejor amigo, Ned Stark, cuyo honor solo fue superado por el amor que sentía por su familia.

Eso tomo a Catelyn desprevenida: ¿Qué secreto le había ocultado Ned? ¿Y por qué Howland quería “limpiar su nombre”? Para ella su marido había sido uno de los hombres más honorables que había conocido, y no necesitaba que alguien defendiera su honor para que lo creyera. Pero Catelyn no dijo nada, porque no se le ocurría que decir, y le indico con un gesto a Reed que esperaba que continuara hablando.

-Usted sabrá que yo he luchado con su marido en la Torre de la Alegría. Y que fue ahí que encontramos a Lyana, la hermana de Ned. Estaba en su lecho de muerte cuando llegamos a ella. Pero ¿te dijo Ned alguna vez de que murió?

Catelyn negó con la cabeza. Ned jamás se lo había dicho, y ella no había preguntado. Suponía que hablar de eso lo entristecería mucho, y que si él hubiera querido contárselo lo habría hecho.

-Lyana murió dando a luz al hijo de Rhaegar. Estaba tendida en la cama, sangrando, y con el niño en brazos cuando la encontramos. Ella le suplico a Ned que se llevara al niño, y lo cuidara como si fuera suyo. Él le prometió que lo haría, y ella murió en paz unos minutos después.- Howland parecía estar quitándose un gran peso que llevaba años cargando al decir esto, y su voz era cansina –Ned llamo al chico Jon, por Jon Arryn, el hombre que lo crió en el Nido de Águilas. Y me hizo prometer a mí que jamás diría quienes eran los verdaderos padres de su bastardo.

Catelyn entendió la razón de esa mentira sin necesidad de que Howland lo explicara: Robert Baratheon hubiera matado al chico sin dudarlo si lo hubiera sabido. Y supo que Ned le había mentido a ella porque, a pesar de ser marido y mujer, en ese momento no se conocían, y el no confiaba en ella. Sin embargo, a Catelyn le dolió mucho enterarse de que no le había contado la verdad ni siquiera después de 14 años de vivir juntos en Invernalia. Supuso que eso se debía al frío comportamiento de ella frente a Jon. Tal vez si ella lo hubiera querido y tratado bien, Ned le hubiera dicho la verdad. Pero ella había sido una pésima madrastra, y le había dejado bien claro al pobre chico que no lo quería en Invernalia.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Jon?- Le pregunto ella a Lord Reed.

-No. El creyó toda su vida que era el hijo de Ned, y no veo por qué cambiar eso, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres verdaderos están muertos también, y él nunca los conoció. Pero si tú quieres contárselo, puedes hacerlo.

Y Catelyn decidió contárselo, porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el joven al que tanto había hecho sufrir durante la infancia. Jon había reaccionado con cautela y desconfianza cuando ella le dijo que quería hablarle, pero cuando le dijo que sabía quiénes eran sus padres su expresión cambio a una de expectación. Ella se enterneció al notar que él seguía deseando encontrar a aquella madre que no había estado a su lado durante su niñez. Y después de la revelación, Catelyn le ofreció a Jon enviarle un cuervo a la reina Daenerys, pidiendo que legitimara a su sobrino como Targaryen, y su heredero al trono, en caso de que no tuviera hijos.

-Lo único que quise ser en mi vida, Lady Catelyn, es un Stark. Y ahora que soy uno resulta que es un error, y que debo cambiarme el nombre a Targaryen. Pero aceptare el cambio porque ahora que se la verdad no podre seguir permitiendo que me llamen Stark sin sentirme un mentiroso. No tengo el menor deseo de gobernar los Siete Reinos, pero lo haré si es necesario, como un deber.

Catelyn se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Ned, y lo difícil que era recordar que no era su hijo. Pensó en disculparse por su comportamiento como madrastra, pero decidió no hacerlo. Nada podía cambiar el pasado, y era ridículo disculparse por no querer a alguien.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a Invernalia los banderizos de los Stark, que habían sido invitados a la boda de Bran y Meera, y esta por fin se celebró. Y Catelyn se sintió más feliz que nunca desde que el Rey Robert Baratheon llegara a Invernalia.

Después de la boda, que fue relativamente sencilla y tranquila, los banderizos partieron, dejando solo a las 2 familias. Fue durante una cena, en la que estaban todos juntos, que Arya anuncio sin previo aviso:

-Ya que estamos toda la familia aquí, aprovecho para decirles a todos: me voy a casar.

Todos la miraron, sorprendidos, y Bran, Rickon y Sansa le preguntaron al mismo tiempo con quien.

-Me casare con Ser Gendry.- Respondió ella simplemente.

Catelyn estuvo a punto de expresar su desacuerdo con la unión, pero no lo hizo. Arya nunca había sido una chica que se preocupara por la opinión de los demás, y ella sabía que prohibirle casarse con Gendry solo provocaría que su hija se escapara con él, y se casara a escondidas. Lo mejor era aceptar la unión, se dijo. Y en lugar de prohibirle autoritariamente su deseo, le pregunto simplemente donde quería ir a vivir con él.

-Al Muro, por supuesto. Soy una Hermana de la Guardia de la Noche ¿lo olvidaste? Gendry se unirá a la Guardia también, y viviremos juntos en Castillo Negro. Pero no vamos a estar mucho tiempo ahí, porque yo ahora soy un cuervo errante, y Jon prometió poner a Gendry en la misma orden que a mí, así que los vamos a visitar seguido.

La noticia fue aceptada sin mucha resistencia por toda la familia, y los enamorados recibieron la bendición de todos. Los Reed, que habían planeado volver al Cuello esa semana, decidieron quedarse para la boda.

Poco después fue el casamiento de Arya, que si bien fue más sencillo y con menos invitados que el de Bran (solo los presentes en el castillo asistieron), tuvo, a diferencia del otro, un encamamiento. Catelyn sonrió mientras veía a su hija y su futuro marido ser llevados a la cama. Ella sería feliz, y estaría bien, y seguirían viéndose en el futuro.  
Poco tiempo después partieron al Muro, junto con Jon Stark, Theon, Jeyne y los demás hermanos juramentados. Ella los despidió, esperando volver a verlos algún día. Después de eso, los días pasaron tranquilos y sin muchos acontecimientos, por un tiempo. Cat disfruto de la oportunidad de tener a su primer nieto en sus brazos y ver jugar a la pequeña Catya. No hubo ninguna discusión ni problema que alterara su tranquilidad.

Hasta que un día le pregunto a su hijo Bran por que no había querido quedarse con Invernalia.

-Un Lord debe saber luchar y debe poder tener hijos. Yo nunca voy a poder luchar, como Rickon si puede y si bien deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder darle hijos a Meera, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.- Respondió el –Además, deje de recibir educación a los 9 años, a menos que las clases de verdevidencia cuenten. Rickon, en cambio, fue pupilo de la reina Selyse hasta los 10, recibió una educación adecuada y todavía sigue teniendo clases.- Respondió el. Y aunque ella no dijo nada, le parecía que su hijo no tenía razón: Bran había luchado, a su manera, y podía seguir haciéndolo llegado el caso. Él estaba casado, mientras que Rickon seguía siendo un niño y le faltaban varios años para eso. Y sobre las clases, Rickon no había tenido una mejor educación que él, y Armen, el nuevo maestre de Invernalia, había llegado hacia poco tiempo, de manera que el chico apenas había retomado sus lecciones. Pero sabía que nada que ella dijera iba a hacer que su opinión de sí mismo cambiara, así que acepto su respuesta, esperando que algún día se diera cuenta de que era digno de su casa, y de Invernalia.

Poco tiempo después de esa conversación, Meera anuncio que estaba embarazada, y todos se alegraron enormemente por la noticia. Sansa le pregunto a Bran si no quería mudarse a un castillo propio, ahora que iba a tener un bebe. El admitió que le gustaría que su hijo viviera en una fortaleza propia de ellos, y Rickon le ofreció quedarse con Fuerterror, con la condición de que le cambiaría el nombre. El acepto, y dijo que llamaría a su castillo “Viento Gris”. Sin embargo, Bran anuncio que no se mudaría hasta que Rickon fuera mayor de edad, porque quería seguir con su familia por el momento.

Sansa le pregunto a Rickon, entonces, si había pensado en casarse. Ahora él era el único de los Stark que no estaba casado.

-Yo tengo 11 años. Esa no es edad para casarme.

-No todavía, pero puedes comprometerte con alguna chica. ¿Hay alguna con la que quisieras estar comprometido?- Pregunto amablemente Meera.

-Bueno, hay una chica a la que quiero mucho, y creo que me gustaría estar comprometido con ella. Pero ella es mucho más grande que yo.

-Eso no importa, si ella te quiere también. Meera tiene 22, y está casada conmigo, que ni siquiera soy un hombre adulto.- Intervino Bran.

-De acuerdo. La chica que me gusta es Shireen Baratheon.- Respondió Rickon.

Shireen, desde el día en que su padre decidió aceptar que no podía vencer a un ejercito que contara con el apoyo aéreo de 3 dragones y se rindió ante Daenerys, había dejado de ser una princesa, y ahora era la heredera de Bastión de Tormentas. No sería muy difícil arreglar el compromiso, siempre que Stannis estuviera dispuesto a esperar unos años para ver a su hija casada.

Rickon se sorprendió al ver que se tomaron el tema en serio, y que enviaron una carta a Bastión de Tormentas con la propuesta. Pero, sin embargo, se alegró enormemente cuando llego la respuesta afirmativa, acordando que el matrimonio entre Rickon y Shireen se celebraría cuando él hubiera cumplido los 14 años. Rickon decidió entonces dejarle Invernalia a Bran, porque él se quedaría en su momento con Bastión de Tormentas, y un castillo era más que suficiente para él. Bran acepto, porque ahora que iba a tener un hijo no se sentía indigno de Invernalia. Por último, Bran dijo que buscaría otra persona a la que darle el castillo que había renombrado como Viento Gris. Tal vez se lo daría a Keit, quien ahora formaba parte de la guardia de Invernalia. O a Sansa, que si bien ahora estaba viviendo en el Nido de Águilas, su marido solo poseía un pequeño castillo perteneciente a su casa, y tierras de tamaño reducido.

Poco tiempo después de que esa conversación tuviera lugar, Sansa se marchó al Valle con su familia, dejándola a Catelyn con sus 2 hijos menores, y Meera. Varios meses después fueron visitados por Arya y Gendry, quienes se quedaron en Invernalia hasta el nacimiento del bebe de Meera. Ella propuso llamarlo Eddard, y Bran estuvo de acuerdo. Al día siguiente del nacimiento de Eddard llego un cuervo blanco a Invernalia, anunciando la llegada de la primavera. Este bebe crecería siendo inocente y ajeno a las tragedias del invierno y de la guerra, y para cuando el próximo invierno llegara, sería casi un hombre, como su hijo Robb había sido. Catelyn rezo porque la próxima vez, el invierno no trajera una guerra consigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este fue el ultimo capitulo de mi fic. Espero no haberlo arruinado mucho con el final feliz. Lo que pasa es que quería terminarlo cerrando la mayor parte de los temas posibles, y eso incluía a Lady Corazón de Piedra y R+L=J.
> 
> Así que, si no creen que acabo de arruinar el fic con este capitulo, pueden dejar reviews? Por favor, quiero saber lo que opinan de lo que escribí. Desde ya, muchas gracias!


End file.
